


Holding on for dear life.

by Perfectdream



Series: I'm drowning and you're stealing every breathe. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attention Deficit Disorder, Calum and Luke are in High School, Depression, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Musician Luke, Pining, Sad Michael, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Michael est malade ? », posa-t-il, se choquant encore de son manque de tact habituel. Calum lui lança un drôle de regard par dessus son épaule tandis qu'Ashton le fixa à travers le rétroviseur.</p>
<p>« Quoi ? », demanda le plus âgé, reposant son regard sur la route de temps en temps. Luke haussa une épaule.</p>
<p>« Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses yeux sont cernés. Je me demandais juste s'il était malade. », demanda Luke, expliquant la raison de sa question. Le visage d'Ashton se détendit un peu, sa main droite massant la cuisse de Calum maintenant qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un stop. Il soupira.</p>
<p>« C'est compliqué. Il traverse une phase difficile. », dit Ashton sans entrer dans les détails et Luke ne l'en apprécia que plus. S'il avait été à la place de Michael, il n'aurait pas aimé que son ami raconte ses histoires à tout le monde. Luke les découvriraient probablement au fur et à mesure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ Michael est en pleine dépression et lutte vaillamment. Luke s'attache à lui avant de découvrir qu'aimer Michael n'est pas aussi que ce qu'il y paraît.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon nouveau bébé. J'y ai travaillé pendant presque deux mois. 
> 
> Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur parce que j'y ai mis une bonne partie de mon histoire et de ma vie. J'espère avoir rendu justice à mes personnages. Et que ça va vous plaire. 
> 
> Il n'y a aucune scène glauque ou gore dans l'histoire, pour celles qui seraient rebuttées par les tag. 
> 
> Bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Luke avait toujours su qu'il était un enfant particulier, un peu à part. Sa mère l'avait beaucoup couvé, l'avait gardé sous son aile durant les premières années de sa vie jusqu'à ce que ses frères passent leur temps à le surveiller du coin de l'oeil, essayer de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils étaient là quand il entrait dans l'école, ils étaient là quand il en sortait. Ils étaient là, à l'heure du midi quand Luke avait la permission de quitter le collège. Ils étaient toujours là, de temps en temps, devant la grille du lycée. Luke n'était pas frêle, ni petit et encore moins trouillard. Il était nerveux, impulsif, timide et particulier. Il ne se concentrait jamais bien longtemps sur les cours, ses idées s'envolaient bien rapidement en dehors de la salle de classe. Il oubliait bien souvent qu'il y avait des règles de bienséance et de bonnes manières pour se tenir en société. Des fois il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait cours, ou bien il était tellement perdu dans ses notes et ses paroles qu'il était toujours trop tard quand il se souvenait soudainement qu'il était attendu en classe pour subir une heure de torture à écouter des choses dont il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Sa mère avait été formelle : il ne quitterait l'école qu'une fois son diplôme en poche. La plupart du temps il savait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son bien. Elle le laissait libre du reste de ses choix. Comme cette fois où il était rentré avec un piercing à la lèvre. Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

 

«  **Oh**  », avait-elle dit. «  **Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.**  ». Luke l'avait regardée de longues secondes sans savoir quoi répondre parce que, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas quel était son genre.

 

Il était le genre de garçon à ne pas vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on disait de lui, ou même pensait de lui. Il savait qu'il avait le soutien inconditionnel de sa famille et c'était une base suffisante dans la vie.

 

«  **Luke, sérieusement ?!**  », s'écria une voix familière, faisant relever la tête à l'interpellé. Il regarda en souriant s'approcher le garçon brun qui répondait au nom de Calum.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil aux cordes de sa guitare qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni même s'il aurait dû être rentré ou en cours.

 

«  **Quoi ?! Il me demande quoi ?!**  », s'exclama Calum, sa main frappant sa cuisse et ses sourcils se relevant assez haut sur son front. «  **Je te signale qu'on avait un exposé à présenter aujourd'hui et je me suis retrouvé comme un con devant toute notre classe à devoir faire de mon mieux parce que mon imbécile de pote était trop occupé à gratter des cordes !**  ».

 

Luke fit une mine contrite. Maintenant que Calum le mentionnait, il lui semblait se souvenir qu'en effet ils avaient un exposé. Sa mère allait encore grincer des dents en apprenant qu'il avait omis de se rendre en cours.

 

«  **Je bossais sur une mélodie.**  », lâcha Luke comme si ça expliquait tout. Calum soupira parce que, en un sens, ça expliquait tout en effet.

 

«  **Ouais, comme d'hab'**  », lâcha le brun en s'asseyant, un sourire aux lèvres néanmoins. Il retira son sac de son épaule et regarda simplement Luke retravailler ses accords. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux ans et n'étaient pas les amis les plus proches qui existaient, mais ils s'entendaient bien et partageaient le même amour de la musique. Calum râlait souvent après Luke parce qu'il avait le malheur de souvent le choisir comme partenaire. Luke n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux études alors que Calum avait besoin de bonnes notes pour espérer recevoir une bourse pour étudier la musique maintenant qu'il venait d'abandonner le foot.

 

Luke ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas assister aux cours ou de préférer se perdre dans l'observation des nuages – leurs formes, leurs couleurs et la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplacent – c'était simplement difficile pour lui de se retrouver tous les jours dans un endroit où il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sa place. Il adressait la parole à quelques personnes, les professeurs ne le détestaient pas, il avait Calum avec lui la plupart du temps ; pourtant dans son esprit il voyait des notes de musique, des arrangements, des paroles. Il était immergé dans son paradis virtuel dans lequel il vivait de sa passion : la musique.

 

Assis sur sa chaise, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre des dates historiques : après tout quel musicien avait déjà écrit une chanson d'amour sur la bataille de Marignan ou le couronnement de Clovis ?! Personne ! Et il ne serait certainement pas le premier à le faire !

 

«  **J'ai eu zéro ?**  », demanda-t-il enfin, après avoir noté minutieusement les changements qu'il venait d'apporter à ses riffs. Calum soupira sans jamais perdre son sourire.

 

«  **Non. Tu sais bien que Madame Hermier t'adore. Elle sait que tu as bossé en classe et en dehors. Il faudra que tu présentes ta partie vendredi et ça devrait aller. Tu auras deux points de pénalité quand même. Je trouve que c'est raisonnable pour m'avoir laissé seul devant toute la classe !**  », râla Calum, shootant dans un caillou qui se trouvait près de sa chaussure droite. Il avait arrêté le foot en début d'année mais avait toujours des réflexes de ce genre de temps en temps.

 

«  **Il faudrait que je m'achète un agenda électronique ou je ne sais quoi pour me souvenir des trucs importants.**  », marmonna Luke, reposant sa guitare dans son étui. Calum haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

 

«  **Il me semble que tu as un agenda normal, un rappel sur ton téléphone et le calendrier de ton téléphone. Et un pote qui t'appelle généralement quand il y a vraiment un truc à ne pas manquer !**  », fit-il remarquer. Luke leva les yeux au ciel. «  **Étonnant néanmoins que tu n'aies pas loupé la mise en vente des places de concert pour le festival qui aura lieu dans deux mois.**  ». Luke lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes en tirant la langue.

 

«  **Ta gueule ! Les places sont pour toi et moi. On ne pouvait pas louper Good Charlotte, c'est tout. Alors qu'un exposé sur la vie des plantes sous-marines, j'en ai rien à carrer.**  », soupira Luke, le bonheur irradiant de son visage en se souvenant qu'ils avaient en effet leurs places pour le concert du groupe qu'il aimait depuis des années.

 

«  **Yep, tu expliqueras ça aux examinateurs à la fin de l'année.**  », grogna Calum en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés et un bras posé sur son front pour cacher le plus de lumière possible. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de la fin de l'année ou même de ce qu'ils feraient après parce que tout était encore trop flou pour eux. Ils voulaient percer dans la musique, en faire leur métier, ça c'était chose sûre. Comment s'y prendre et comment le faire étaient autre chose.

 

«  **Ils peuvent bien m'embrasser le.....**  », commença Luke avant de s'interrompre en apercevant sa mère s'approcher d'eux. Calum releva le visage deux secondes à son silence avant de s'allonger de nouveau.

 

«  **Lukey, je rentrerai tard ce soir. Tu rentreras à pieds ou alors prend le bus. J'ai une réunion.**  », annonça-t-elle en leur souriant à tous les deux, repartant immédiatement après que son dernier mot ait eut quitté ses lèvres. Luke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait toujours courir dans tous les sens dans l'établissement.

 

«  **On rentre ensemble ?**  », demanda Luke en observant sa mère trottiner avec bonne humeur vers le secrétariat du lycée, un paquet de chemises en carton colorées sous le bras. Calum grogna en signe de réponse.

 

«  **Je dois passer chez le disquaire par contre.**  », ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

 

«  **Encore ?**  », s'écria Luke. Il soupçonnait que Calum s'y rendait aussi souvent parce que le vendeur lui plaisait et non pas pour les nouveautés mais il n'en dit rien.

 

«  **Ta gueule. Tu as failli me faire avoir un zéro aujourd'hui alors la moindre des choses est que tu m'accompagnes sans râler.**  », contra Calum en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia gauche de son ami. Ils restèrent en silence le reste du temps jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. C'avait été un jour de cours normal pour les deux garçons, emplis de rêve étouffés et d'espoirs grandissants.

 

«  **Allez, bouge !**  », s'écria Calum en se relevant soudainement. Il attrapa son sac et attendit que Luke ne passe l'étui de sa guitare sur son épaule et qu'il attrape la lanière de son sac à dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et soupirèrent une fois qu'ils eurent passé la grille. Luke parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer totalement à sa musique pour le temps de la soirée, et, Calum, parce qu'il allait pouvoir recroiser le regard noisette du vendeur qui le conseillait toujours avec patience et gentillesse.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  


«  **Calum, tu as bientôt fini ?**  », demanda Luke en consultant les vinyles de rock étranger, son regard posé sur son ami plongé dans une discussion animée avec le vendeur qui lui plaisait tant : Ashton, Luke avait lu sur son insigne.

 

Calum se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Luke soupira et continua sa quête. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, rien de sensationnel, juste une jaquette qui attirerait son attention. Il sortit un disque de NOFX et le déposa sur sa droite tout en continuant à fouiller. Il entendait en sourdine la voix de son ami qui se faisait de plus en plus douce et sucrée et sans même avoir besoin de relever son regard il imaginait déjà très bien le sourire qu'il adressait à Ashton.

 

Luke ricana dans son coin : Ashton n'avait aucune chance. Calum avait un charme certain et une incandescence dans le regard s'il le décidait. Et il avait flashé sur le vendeur depuis des mois. En fin d'année de première, durant une heure de permanence, ils s'étaient rendu chez le disquaire du coin pour être accueillis par ce nouveau vendeur. Depuis, ils revenaient régulièrement : au moins deux fois par semaine. Calum faisait du baby-sitting et de petits boulots pour avoir les moyens de se permettre ces visites qui, au final, commençaient à coûter assez cher.

 

«  **Je finis bientôt ma journée, si vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ?**  », entendit-il Ashton proposer. Luke aurait aimé prendre un verre avec des amis, mais il n'était pas sûr que Calum ne le décapiterait pas s'il restait avec eux.

 

«  **Génial !**  », s'écria Calum en s'approchant de Luke. Ashton était toujours à la caisse, vérifiant une tonne de papiers et de factures en jetant de subtils coups d'oeil à Calum.

 

«  **Tu veux que je rentre ?**  », demanda Luke avant même que son ami ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre la question. «  **Pour vous laisser seuls.**  », précisa Luke, ouvrant son porte-feuille pour être sûr d'avoir la monnaie pour le vinyl qu'il avait choisi.

 

«  **J'avoue que ça me gonfle quand tu me laisses en plan en cours, mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres. On serait allés boire un verre ensemble, toi et moi, de toute façon. Ash est un bonus. Je ne vais pas te demander de rentrer pour passer du temps avec lui. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne que tu as ta place dans ma vie. Compris ?**  », souffla Calum, il attrapa le disque de Luke et admira la jaquette. «  **Joli choix.**  », siffla-t-il, lisant encore et encore les phrases noires inscrites sur fond blanc.

 

C'était aussi quelque chose qui les avait rapprochés : ils aimaient tous les deux les garçons. Calum, lui, était bisexuel avec un énorme crush sur Ashton tandis que Luke, lui, était homosexuel. Ça n'avait pas été une découverte frappante pour lui ni pour le reste de sa famille : ils s'en doutaient tous un peu depuis des années. La seule chose qui les ait surpris était qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Calum. Quand, en cours d'anglais, Calum s'était assis à côté de Luke en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient discuter à la récré, Luke n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait. Calum lui avait expliqué ses questions, ses doutes sur sa sexualité et ils en avaient parlé durant des heures, passant tout leur temps libre ensemble.

 

«  **Compris.**  », dit Luke, des billets à la main en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Ashton lui sourit chaleureusement en attrapant son disque.

 

«  **Wow, super choix !**  », s'exclama-t-il en passant le code barre devant la machine. «  **10 euros.**  », annonça-t-il. Luke fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Oh, il me semblait qu'ils étaient à 17 euros.**  », marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la pancarte des prix.

 

«  **Ouais, mais certains disques sont là depuis trop longtemps, alors on diminue le prix en espérant les vendre. On a besoin de place.**  », expliqua Ashton en haussant les épaules. Luke tendit son billet et prit le sachet en plastique dans lequel le vendeur venait de glisser son achat. Ashton releva le regard vers la pendule et sourit à Calum. «  **Je viens de finir ma journée, on y va ?**  », demanda-t-il en regardant d'abord Calum puis Luke. Il retira son tee-shirt de travail qu'il lança dans l'arrière boutique et s'avança vers les deux garçons. «  **Vous avez un café préféré ?**  », ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer les deux autres.

 

«  **On va généralement à celui au bout de la rue, y'a des livres et des jeux si on veut.**  », répondit Calum, le sourire que Luke avait imaginé aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Luke marcha un pas en arrière pour les observer. S'il ne se trompait pas, Ashton n'était pas insensible au charme de son ami brun. Luke sourit grandement, il était heureux du bonheur de son ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas simple d'être ami avec lui parce qu'il n'était pas toujours présent, pas toujours à l'écoute et souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Calum était toujours là, toujours ami avec lui malgré tout.

 

Calum leur tint la porte du café ouverte.

 

«  **Voulez-vous prendre place ou commander quelque chose à emporter ?**  », demanda la serveuse en leur souriant. Elle connaissait Calum et Luke à force.

 

«  **Sur place. On va se mettre à notre table habituelle.**  », annonça Luke, se dirigeant vers le fond, deux banquettes moelleuses entourant une table en bois vernis. Calum s'assit à côté d'Ashton et Luke prit place en face d'eux.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?**  », demanda Stella, la serveuse rieuse que Luke aimait beaucoup. Elle ajoutait toujours plus de crème chantilly sur toutes ses commandes.

 

«  **Je vais prendre un caramel macchiatto avec beaucoup de chantilly.**  », commanda Luke, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin vu qu'il commandait toujours la même chose.

 

«  **Je vais prendre un latte frappé au chocolat.**  », dit Calum avant de se tourner vers Ashton. «  **Ash ?**  ». Luke les regarda échanger un regard et fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à Stella qui remarqua la même chose que lui.

 

«  **La même chose que Calum, merci.**  », annonça Ashton, une fossette se présentant dans sa joue gauche quand il sourit grandement et Luke dut admettre qu'il avait un certain charme et il comprenait l'emballement de son ami. La seule question qu'il restait à élucider était de savoir si Ashton était célibataire et s'il était gay, ou bi.

 

Stella repartit en sifflotant la chanson qui passait en sourdine dans le café. Luke se tourna vers les deux garçons et posa la seule question qui lui passa à l'esprit, preuve supplémentaire de son incompétence sociale.

 

«  **Tu es célibataire ?**  », demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous le choc quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Calum lui lança un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Ashton le regardait en souriant toujours, aucune surprise ou choc lisibles sur son visage.

 

«  **Oui. Toi ?**  », répondit-il en posant à son tour la question. Luke décida qu'il l'aimait vraiment bien.

 

«  **De même. Difficile de trouver des garçons gays au lycée et encore moins des garçons qui m'acceptent comme je suis.**  », expliqua Luke en haussant une épaule tout en souriant. Calum regardait leur échange avec un sourire en coin.

 

«  **Je comprends.**  », dit Ashton avant de se tourner vers Calum. «  **Et toi ?**  ».

 

Calum ouvrit de grands yeux, et rougit légèrement.

 

«  **Moi, quoi ?**  », balbutia-t-il sous la surprise. Ashton gloussa, ses deux fossettes à présent visibles sur son visage, faisant augmenter la rougeur du visage de Calum.

 

«  **Tu es célibataire ?**  », expliqua Ashton, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

 

Calum hocha plusieurs fois de la tête avec vigueur avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Ouais, ouais. Célibataire. J'ai personne. Tout seul.**  », laissa-t-il sortir de sa bouche avant de froncer les sourcils. Pouvait-il être encore moins subtil si possible ?! Luke ricana et, heureusement, Stella leur apporta leurs commandes précisément à ce moment là.

 

«  **Bonne dégustation.**  », dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire à l'attention de Calum. Ce qui n'aida pas le malaise de ce dernier. Luke regarda son verre et se lécha les lèvres : il y avait une petite montagne de chantilly sur le dessus de sa tasse, débordant sur les côtés. Il y planta sa cuillère et huma de bonne humeur une fois qu'elle fondit sur sa langue.

 

«  **Vous êtes au lycée, alors ?**  », demanda Ashton en sirotant sa boisson, son regard alternant entre Luke et Calum, tout en restant un peu plus souvent sur le visage souriant du brun. Calum avait une moustache de lait qu'Ashton essuya instinctivement de son pouce en attendant la réponse à sa question. Luke gloussa avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

«  **Ouep, on est en Term. Bientôt fini.** », soupira-t-il en continuant de manger la chantilly. Calum sembla enfin reprendre sa respiration après le toucher d'Ashton.

 

«  **Et toi ?**  », crossa-t-il avant de tousser pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

 

«  **Je travaille chez le disquaire en semaine et au vidéo club le week-end.**  », répondit Ashton. «  **J'essaie d'économiser pour peut-être reprendre mes études.**  », expliqua-t-il sans aucune pudeur. Luke se demanda si Ashton souriait en permanence ou non.

 

«  **Oh, tu voudrais étudier quoi ?**  », demanda Calum, s'approchant subtilement d'Ashton pour que leurs bras se frottent de temps en temps en touillant leurs boissons.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas encore. J'aime la musique, la batterie mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'avenir dans cette branche.**  », dit-il en haussant une épaule, faisant se frotter son coude contre celui de Calum qui manqua de recracher son café par les trous de nez. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre la parole, sa voix enrouée.

 

«  **Luke écrit des chansons.**  », dit-il en indiquant son ami du doigt. Luke avait toujours son étui à guitare posé à sa droite. Ashton lui sourit grandement.

 

«  **Ah oui ?  Et tu joues tes chansons ou c'est encore trop personnel pour toi**? », demanda-t-il, son bras se collant de façon volontaire à celui de Calum ce qui tira un sourire taquin à Luke. Il ne dirait rien mais il ne manquerait pas de le faire quand ils seraient seuls. Tout semblait bien parti pour son ami et il s'en réjouissait.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas doué. J'aime écrire et composer mais c'est pour mon plaisir personnel. J'aimerais vivre de mes textes sans devoir les chanter, en fait.**  », expliqua Luke, tirant un reniflement hautain de la part de Calum.

 

«  **Arrête de dire de la merde. Je t'ai entendu chanter, tu es doué. Tu as un truc dans la voix qui donne des frissons. Et tes chansons sont vraiment bonnes. Tu as juste peur de faire face à l'avis d'un public, c'est tout.**  », s'écria-t-il, recevant un doigt d'honneur de la part de Luke qui rougit légèrement. Ashton rit avant de regarder sa montre.

 

«  **Je suis désolé, je dois filer récupérer mon frère et ma soeur à l'école.**  », annonça-t-il en se relevant une fois qu'il eut fini sa tasse. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Calum. «  **Je peux avoir ton numéro ? Je sais qu'on a pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter mais j'aimerais..... Ouais.**  », marmonna-t-il, sa main serrant tendrement l'épaule musclée du brun qui lui donna son numéro sans hésiter, priant pour qu'Ashton l'appelle ou lui envoie un message très rapidement.

 

«  **A bientôt.**  », s'exclama Ashton en leur adressant un signe de la main avant de sortir du café.

 

«  **Je dirais que c'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ?**  », dit Luke, taquin. Calum lui tira la langue, ne pouvant empêcher l'énorme sourire d'illuminer son visage.

 

«  **Ouais. Finalement, merci de ne pas être venu à l'exposé.**  », répondit Calum en enfilant sa veste.

 

«  **Avec plaisir.**  », lâcha Luke, attrapant sa guitare et son sac pour sortir du café avec son ami. Ils rentrèrent à pieds et Luke ouvrit son carnet de chansons dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, un jetant un coup d'oeil critique. Était-il réellement assez bon pour en vivre ?! Calum semblait le penser.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Luke était assis sur le canapé du salon, sa guitare dans son étui à ses pieds, son carnet posé ouvert sur la table basse. Il répétait les accords et les arrangements sur lesquels il travaillait dans sa tête, cherchant le son qu'il imaginait, repensant à ce qu'il pouvait encore changer. Calum ne comprenait pas tout le temps sa façon de faire mais il ne le jugeait pas pour autant. Luke avait besoin de répeter sa musique dans le calme de son esprit avant de la jouer.

 

Ben entra dans le salon et s'assit sur l'accoudoir à la droite de son frère.

 

«  **Encore dans tes notes ?**  », demanda-t-il avec affection. Luke était très proche de ses frères et partageait très souvent ses chansons avec eux.

 

«  **Ouais, quelque chose cloche.**  », marmonna Luke en relisant ses notes. Il manquait un accord, un arrangement. Ben aperçut le sac en plastique de chez le disquaire et l'ouvrit, par curiosité. Il en sortit le vinyle en haussant un sourcil.

 

«  **Tu écoutes NOFX ?**  », questionna-t-il avec surprise. Leur père était un grand fan de vieux groupes ce qui fait que leurs connaissances musicales étaient assez étendues. Luke haussa une épaule d'un air absent.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. J'ai juste aimé ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la jaquette.**  », avoua-t-il sans jamais relever les yeux de son carnet en marmonnant des trucs dans sa barbe concernant des changements de notes possibles. Ben lut le texte et siffla, admiratif.

 

«  **Ouais, j'avoue.**  », dit-il avant de s'interrompre pour réfléchir à comment formuler ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et la serra tendrement. «  **Tu sais, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as à partager.**  », souffla-t-il, faisant relever le visage de Luke qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ben haussa les épaules. «  **Ce groupe, ils ont raison. Même s'il n'y a que deux personnes qui t'écoutent, Luke, peut-être que ce que tu as à dire changera leurs vies. Peut-être pas. Mais penser qu'il y a cette possibilité au bout du compte vaut le coup de tenter ta chance, tu ne crois pas ?**  », ajouta-t-il, son regard toujours posé sur le texte des NOFX. Luke posa son carnet à plat sur la table et s'appuya au dossier du canapé. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

 

«  **Tu as sans doute raison. C'est juste que... tellement de grand groupes ont des choses à dire. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?**  », murmura Luke, l'angoisse se peignant sur son visage. Ben s'assit à côté de lui.

 

«  **A la hauteur de quoi ? À la hauteur de qui ? Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as à dire, pas ce que d'autres ont pu dire avant toi. Ils ont tous commencé là où tu es : assis à douter de leur voix, de leur place dans le monde de la musique. Et si Nirvana, ou Green Day, ou All Time Low, ou même Metallica avaient refusé de tenter leurs chances, combien d'entre nous ne seraient pas où ils en sont maintenant ? Et même si tu sauves une seule personne, est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup de se mettre à nu ?**  », raisonna Ben, sa tête se posant sur celle de son frère quelques instants avant qu'il ne se releva. Il sortit de la pièce comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne venait pas de changer quoique ce soit dans la vie de son frère. Luke regarda la porte par laquelle il venait de partir de longues minutes avant de se retourner vers son carnet. Il sortit son téléphone.

 

«  _Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du talent ?_  »

 

Calum, qui devait être en train de textoter avec Ashton, répondit dans les trente secondes qui suivirent.

 

«  _Bien sûr ! Si tu sors un album je serais le premier à acheter et l'album et ma place de concert. Tu penses te lancer ?_ »

 

«  _Je ne sais pas encore. Mais merci !!_  »

 

Il posa son carnet dans son étui à guitare qu'il referma par la suite. Il monta dans sa chambre pour l'y déposer et redescendit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Andy était en train de faire cuire des pizzas maison.

 

«  **Salut, mon grand !**  », s'exclama son père en l'apercevant.

 

«  **Salut, P'pa.**  », dit Luke en prenant place sur le plan de travail comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il aimait la hauteur. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et toussa pour dégager sa gorge.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », demanda Andy, remuant sa sauce tomate aux herbes. Luke posa son regard sur lui. Il sourit tendrement. Il aimait voir son père aux bras recouverts de tatouages, avec un tablier à froufrous noué autour de la taille.

 

«  **Tu penses que j'ai du talent ? Avec ma musique, je veux dire.**  », questionna à son tour Luke, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'anticipation de la réponse de son père.

 

«  **Il est de connaissance publique que tu es le seul à en douter. Bien entendu que tu as du talent. Tu as une voix exceptionnelle. Et tes textes sont sincères et purs. Pourquoi tu me demandes ?**  », dit Andy, éteignant le feu sous sa casserole et sortant la pâte à pizza du four. Il farina une partie du plan de travail – partie sur laquelle Luke n'était pas assis – et commença à étaler la pâte.

 

«  **Calum a rencontré un mec et on a parlé de musique ensemble. Calum lui a dit que j'écrivais des chansons. Il a dit que j'avais du talent. Que je devrais tenter ma chance, et je suppose que ça fait son chemin dans mon esprit.**  », avoua Luke. Ses parents savaient pour la bisexualité de son ami parce que Calum venait très régulièrement chez Luke.

 

«  **Il a rencontré un mec, comme rencontré un mec ? Ou juste un pote ?**  », s’enquérit Andy, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Luke rit avec bonne humeur.

 

«  **Oh, crois-moi, rencontré genre rencontré ! Tu sais, c'est le vendeur chez le disquaire. On est allé boire un café tous les trois tout à l'heure. Calum était tellement mignon ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, il m'arracherait probablement la tête.**  », confia Luke en riant encore, faisant à son tour rire son père.

 

«  **Ca reste entre nous !** », promit Andy, plaçant la sauce tomate sur sa pâte maintenant étalée. «  **C'est bien pour lui si ça marche. Et toi ?**  », demanda-t-il ensuite, faisant signe à son fils de lui donner les bols contenant les ingrédients pour leurs pizzas. Luke descendit du plan de travail pour les déposer à portée de main de son père avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

 

«  **Moi, quoi ?** », contra-t-il. Il regarda son père disposer chaque ingrédient avec attention et précision, comme si leur place allait changer le goût de leurs pizzas. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

 

«  **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?**  », glissa Andy avec un clin d'oeil. Luke aurait pu rougir, aurait pu refuser de répondre mais il avait toujours été très proche de sa famille et il n'avait pas honte de discuter de sujets personnels avec eux.

 

«  **Pff, non. Au lycée, c'est foutu, je suis le seul gay mis à part Calum qui est dédié corps et âme à Ashton. En dehors du lycée, ben faudrait que je sorte. Et puis j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'accepte pour qui je suis entièrement.**  », avoua Luke, un soupire s'échappant de son torse. Andy déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils comme l'avait fait Ben peu de temps avant.

 

«  **Ca viendra, ne t'en fais pas.**  », dit-il, enfournant ensuite les pizzas. «  **Demande à tes frères de venir mettre la table, s'il te plaît.**  », ajouta-t-il. Luke monta appeler ses frères, jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

 

«  _Ashton vient de me dire qu'il m'appréciait. Bon signe ?_  »

 

«  _Très bon signe !_  »

 

«  _J'ai le trac ! Et si une fois en tête à tête je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ? Ou si je ne lui plais pas au final ?_  »

 

«  _Arrête de te monter la tête. Tu lui plais, de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Et tu trouveras quoi lui dire, ne te prends pas la tête !_  »

 

Il lança son téléphone sur son lit avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Liz poussa la porte d'entrée au moment où Andy déposa les pizzas sur la table. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à table et commencèrent à manger.

 

«  **Liz, Calum a enfin parlé à ce petit vendeur de chez le disquaire.**  », annonça Andy de but en blanc, surprenant Luke mais faisant sourire sa mère.

 

«  **Enfin !**  », s'écria-t-elle en souriant tendrement. «  **Luke, Mme Hermier m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.**  », dit-elle sans être fâchée après lui. Ils en avaient déjà discuté : tant que sa moyenne était correcte ils n'hausseraient pas le ton. Luke savait ce qu'il faisait – du moins ils l'espéraient. Luke haussa une épaule de manière désinvolte.

 

«  **J'ai oublié que j'avais cours.**  », avoua-t-il, contrit, une moue de remords aux lèvres. Andy, Ben et Jack éclatèrent de rire tandis que Liz secoua la tête de façon tendre.

 

«  **Luke....**  », souffla-t-elle. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Liz avait longtemps pensé à inscrire Luke à des cours par correspondance avant de changer d'avis : il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer assez longtemps pour faire ses devoirs en sachant qu'il était chez lui et pouvait donc faire de la musique à longueur de temps. Et puis, il avait besoin de contact social, quoiqu'il en dise.

 

«  **Je repasse vendredi. J'ai que deux points de sanction.**  », expliqua-t-il à sa mère même si elle devait déjà le savoir.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre Mme Hermier mais elle te voue un culte !**  », s'exclama Jack en mordant avec empressement dans sa part de pizza. «  **Moi, elle m'aurait mis un zéro même si j'avais rendu un devoir parfait.**  », continua-t-il en riant. Andy intervint.

 

«  **Et tu ne crois pas que c'est dû au fait que tu t'amusais à lui lancer des sacs d'encre dans les couloirs ?**  », demanda-t-il, un sourire chafouin aux lèvres, faisant rire toute la famille.

 

«  **Luke, vendredi tu y vas ! Compris ? Sinon pas de sortie vendredi soir.**  », annonça Liz, les sourcils froncés et arborant son air de professeur que Luke n'aimait pas à voir sur le visage de sa mère. Il acquieça en finissant sa part de pizza. Vendredi, il devrait aller en cours. Il se fit la remarque de le noter sur son téléphone en installant une alarme pour ne pas oublier. Calum se chargerait sûrement de le lui rappeler de toute façon. S'il n'était pas en train de penser à Ashton, ce qui semblait râpé.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Luke leva les yeux au ciel en quittant enfin la salle de classe. Il venait de présenter sa partie de l'exposé qu'il aurait dû rendre le mardi précédent. Calum lui donna un coup de coude amical.

 

«  **Dis-toi qu'au moins ça c'est fait et maintenant tu es libre et en weekend.**  », dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Luke soupira de soulagement, oui, ils étaient enfin en weekend. Il remonta son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers son casier dans lequel il avait laissé sa guitare. Certains professeurs le laissaient garder son instrument en salle de classe mais en général il devait s'en séparer pour la journée.

 

«  **Tu rentres directement ?**  », demanda Calum, bien trop excité pour que la seule raison soit la fin des cours. Luke lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et taquin mais sans jamais rien dire. Il aimait à voir Calum aussi enjoué et libéré depuis qu'il discutait sans arrêt avec Ashton. Luke haussa les épaules : ses frères rentraient plus tard le vendredi et ses parents ne seraient probablement pas là avant au moins deux heures.

 

«  **Tu viens avec moi ?**  », proposa Calum et il n'eut pas besoin de préciser où il allait, son air de chat qui venait de voler un canari en disant beaucoup trop. Ils allaient passer un petit moment chez le disquaire comme à leur habitude. Luke sourit encore plus.

 

«  **Ouais.**  ».

 

Il récupéra sa guitare et suivit son ami jusqu'à la sortie ne parlant à personne mais faisant un signe de la main à Jim, un garçon qui était dans sa classe l'année précédente et avec qu'il discutait encore de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis ni mêmes centres d'intérêt ce qui rendait difficiles les discussions. Quand ils poussèrent la porte du disquaire, Ashton était en train de ranger les nouveautés dans les rayonnages. Calum sembla se transformer en soleil tellement il illumina la pièce de son sourire. Luke était formel : Ashton n'avait jamais eu de chance et encore moins maintenant. Ashton répondit par un sourire à fossettes. Il fit signe de la main à Luke.

 

«  **Salut, les gars. Je suis désolé mais je finis plus tard ce soir, on a eu un retard de livraison.**  », annonça-t-il avec un air penaud. Calum s'approcha de lui, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps.

 

«  **Tu veux de l'aide ?**  », proposa-t-il naturellement, tendant la main vers une pile de Cds à ranger. Ashton ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est mon boulot, je ne vais pas te demander de le faire à ma place !**  », s'exclama-t-il avec outrage. Calum gloussa et Luke parcourut le magasin. Tant qu'à être là durant un long moment, autant en tirer le meilleur profit.

 

«  **Ca me fait plaisir.**  », expliqua Calum, se plongeant dans le tri des Cds, essayant de ranger ça de la meilleure des façons pour ne ralentir Ashton et ne pas le forcer à passer derrière lui par la suite. Luke avança jusqu'au bout du magasin, découvrant un grand choix d'instruments. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils vendaient des instruments ici. Il s'approcha des guitares, n'osant les toucher mais les admirant avidement. Il glissa ses doigts sur les cordes d'une guitare acoustique qui était présentée sur un portant. Il se tourna vers Ashton mais ce dernier était plongé en pleine discussion avec Calum et Luke n'eut pas le c?ur de les déranger. Il aperçut ensuite un tabouret posé à côté de la guitare et il y prit place, prenant la guitare délicatement par le manche avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

 

En fermant les yeux il oublia qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et il commença à jouer de mesures sur lesquelles il travaillait en ce moment. Il les rejoua plusieurs fois avant de se laisser porter par la mélodie. Il ouvrit la bouche et fredonna quelques secondes jusqu'à finalement se mettre à chanter. Il ne remarqua pas Calum donner un coup de coude à Ashton ni même ces deux-là s'arrêter pour l'écouter avec attention.

 

« **Even when the sky is falling down (** Et quand le ciel tombera  
**Even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet (** Et quand la Terre s'effondrera sous mes pieds  
**Even when we try to say goodbye (** Et quand on essaie de se dire au revoir  
**And you can cut the tension with a knife in here (** Et que tu coupes la tension au couteau  
**'Cause I know what'll happen (** Parce que je sais ce qui arrivera  
**If we get through this (** Si on s'en sort. **)**  », s'éleva la voix de Luke, d'abord hésitante puis plus sûre, plus posée. Calum et Ashton posèrent les Cds qui leur restaient encore dans les mains et se concentrèrent uniquement sur la voix mélodieuse du blond qui semblait être dans un autre monde. Dans son propre monde. Ses doigts glissaient sur les cordes avec adresse et de longues heures de pratique.

 

**« Cause I feel so damn lost (** Parce que je me sens si perdu   
**And it comes with a cost of being alone » (** Et ça vient avec le prix d'être seul.  **)**

 

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase et Calum dût se retenir de courir pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il savait que Luke se sentait seul, à part mais ils n'en parlaient pas souvent. Ashton agrippa la main de Calum par réflexe, sans faire attention à son geste ni même à la réaction de l'autre garçon qui rougit grandement mais garda sa main immobile craignant de faire peur à Ashton.

 

Les notes se ralentirent jusqu'à se taire complètement plongeant le magasin dans un silence lourd avant qu'Ashton n'applaudisse, lâchant la main de Calum. Ils s'approchèrent de Luke qui rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il venait de jouer devant un public. Deux personnes certes, mais il n'avait jamais joué devant personne mis à part sa famille. Calum l'avait entendu travailler ses chansons et chantonner mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter une chanson complète. Il rougit légèrement mais leur sourit néanmoins.

 

«  **Wow !**  », s'exclama Ashton sans rien trouver d'autre à rajouter. Il se tourna vers Calum pour que ce dernier l'aide à compléter sa phrase. Calum siffla entre ses dents et sourit grandement à son ami.

 

«  **Putain, elle est géniale !**  », dit-il, ne trouvant pas non plus d'autres mots à offrir à Luke qui les regardait toujours timidement.

 

«  **Désolé, j'ai oublié durant un moment où j'étais.**  », expliqua-t-il en reposant la guitare sur son pied. Ashton haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Elle est là pour ça, tu sais. On la met à disposition pour les gens qui veulent. Nous sommes un magasin de musique, ça serait un comble qu'on empêche les gens d'en faire.**  », annonça-t-il en souriant. Voyant que Luke semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise, il prit la main de Calum et l'entraîna à sa suite pour finir de ranger les Cds et enfin pouvoir partir.

 

Luke fit le point sur ses sentiments et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien d'avoir chanté sa chanson. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite et que sa voix avait dû se casser de ça de là mais il avait chanté une de ses créations et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait fier de lui. Ashton et Calum avaient semblé aimer aussi. Il sourit pour lui-même puis se releva.

 

Il contourna les instruments et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une rangée de posters affichés au mur, certains avec des autographes et des photos des artistes accrochés sur le côté. Il fit un pas de plus et sourit en reconnaissant certains des musiciens, frissonnant en voyant la signature des membres d''All Time Low et Green Day.

 

«  **Un jour, tu seras peut-être affiché là.**  », dit Ashton qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher dans son dos. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Même si je réussis à percer dans la musique, je ne serais jamais affiché sur un mur à côté de telles légendes.**  » marmonna-t-il en souriant quand même. Il aimait beaucoup la douceur et la patience d'Ashton. Ce dernier lui donna un coup d'épaule amical.

 

«  **Je viens de demander à Calum si ça vous tentait de passer à la maison. J'ai de la bière au frigo, on peut commander à manger et se mettre un film. Ça te tente ?**  », demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation que Luke comprenait totalement. Ils se connaissaient à peine et, même s'ils s'entendaient bien, c'était une nouvelle étape.

 

«  **Ouais, avec plaisir.**  », répondit Luke. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un dernier regard aux posters et se dirigèrent vers la sortie où Calum tenait la veste d'Ashton pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Ashton lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit légèrement rougir le brun.

 

«  **Mon coloc' sera sûrement à la maison. Comme ça vous pourrez enfin le rencontrer.**  », annonça Ashton en fermant à clé la boutique, vérifiant que l'alarme était bien mise en marche. Ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Ashton ne s'arrête devant un immeuble assez ancien mais en bon état.

 

Luke tint la lourde porte en bois et laissa entrer les deux autres avant de les suivre. Le hall était assez grand et lumineux, menant à un escalier blanc et un ascenseur. Calum tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand Ashton se dirigea vers une porte sur la droite. Il vivait au rez-de-chaussée.

 

«  **On a eu de la chance quand cet appartement s'est libéré, il était assez demandé. En plus il y a un jardin. Mais mon père connaît le propriétaire donc quand il a su que je cherchais quelque chose il m'a fait visité en priorité et Mike a été aussi emballé que moi.**  », raconta Ashton en sortant sa clé et déverrouillant la porte. «  **Mikey, je suis rentré ! J'ai ramené Calum et Luke !**  », cria-t-il sans prêter attention aux voisins. Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais Ashton ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Calum et Luke retirèrent leurs chaussures et suivirent leur hôte dans la pièce qui s'avéra être le salon. La pièce était assez vaste, claire et lumineuse avec un grand canapé en plein milieu qui faisait face à une télé de taille considérable. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait une étagère avec un tourne-disque, une chaine hi-fi et une énorme collection de Cds et de vinyles. Luke n'eut qu'une envie : se précipiter pour lire les titres les uns après les autres.

 

Ashton leur fit signe de le suivre à travers la porte sur la droite qui menait à la cuisine. Des plans de travail d'un bleu très pâle avec des murs blancs et une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Luke se sentait bien dans cet appartement. Il aimait l'ambiance qui y regnait. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter au moment où une voix inconnue s'éleva.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  »

 

Luke se retourna en même temps que Calum et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Devant lui se tenait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux noirs coiffés avec goût avec une mèche sur le côté. Il portait un léger trait d'eye-liner autour de ses grands yeux verts. Il souriait de façon heureuse mais quelque chose clochait. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, Luke sentit un froid s'emparer de son torse. Il y avait un éclat étrange au fond des iris vertes qui le fixaient en retour.

 

«  **Oh, Mike. Les gars je vous présente mon colocataire : Michael. Mike, voici Calum et Luke.**  », présenta Ashton avec un signe de main. Ils sourirent tous et Michael tendit la main vers les deux garçons.

 

«  **Enchanté.**  », dit Michael. Luke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres. Il y avait une drôle de connexion entre lui et ce garçon. Ashton leur servit une bière puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien commander à manger. Luke essayait simplement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur et sa respiration.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

«  **Elle est à qui, la guitare ?**  », demanda Michael après une minute de silence entre eux durant laquelle il avait laissé son regard errer sur la pièce. Luke tentait d'observer Michael sans se faire surprendre ni même le fixer longuement – ce qui était difficile parce que Michael était le genre de Luke. Exactement son genre. Si Luke avait pu imaginer un homme, son idéal, il aurait dessiné Michael. La courbe de sa mâchoire, sa barbe de trois jours, ses grands yeux tristes, la forme de ses lèvres, leur couleur, la largeur de ses épaules, la pâleur de sa peau, la forme de son torse, la tonicité de ses cuisses, ses choix vestimentaires, ses piercings, ses tatouages... Luke avait l'impression d'être entré dans un monde parallèle dans lequel il venait de rencontrer son fantasme absolu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait Luke le plus. Non, il avait l'impression de regarder une charade ou bien un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces. Il n'en perdait pas sa beauté mais il gagnait une apparence énigmatique qui intriguait beaucoup Luke.

 

«  **C'est celle de Luke.**  », répondit Calum, faisant sursauter Luke à l'évocation de son prénom. Ashton lui lança un regard inquisiteur auquel Luke répondit en haussant simplement les épaules. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui.

 

«  **Tu joues ?**  », demanda Michael avec bonne humeur, un feu nouveau au creux de ses yeux. Luke déglutit et hocha la tête positivement. «  **Tu pourrais jouer une chanson maintenant ? Enfin si c'est pas trop demander.**  », ajouta Michael encore une fois, un léger tressautement sur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure. Luke commença à paniquer. C'était une chose de jouer à la boutique quand il avait oublié que Calum et Ashton pouvaient l'entendre, c'en était une autre de jouer devant un total inconnu. Il ne savait pas comment refuser sans paraître grossier ou imbu de lui-même.

 

«  **Je... heu....**  », commença Luke au moment où la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de leur nourriture. Calum et Ashton se levèrent à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers la porte en se chamaillant et se bousculant tendrement. Luke les suivit du regard, respirant calmement. Michael posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Luke, attirant son attention sur lui.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », dit-il. «  **J'ai demandé par curiosité, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes acculé.**  », souffla-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond. Luke ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours été timide, mais la présence de Michael faisait sortir une certaine insécurité en lui en même temps qu'une envie irrépressible de le garder au creux de ses bras en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas et le regard de Michael ancré au sien semblait lui raconter beaucoup plus que ce que ses mots avaient transmis. Luke pouvait entendre, en fond sonore, les babillages de ses deux amis et une troisième voix qui devait être celle du livreur.

 

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre encore la parole sauf qu'il fut interrompu par les deux autres garçons qui posèrent plusieurs sacs en papier sur la table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs manettes de PS4 et une télécommande.

 

«  **Je ne sais plus qui a commandé quoi. Au pire on peut tout ouvrir et partager.**  », s'exclama Ashton, gloussant à une blague que Calum venait de lui glisser dans le creux de l'oreille. Luke avait l'impression de ne plus être dans la même pièce que ses amis mais de simplement les observer à travers une glace. Comme au zoo. Michael sentit une boule d'angoisse lui saisir la gorge et il s'excusa avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

 

«  **Mike ?**  », demanda Ashton avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Luke. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il avait perdu pieds et ne savait pas comment répondre à la question muette que lui posait le blond. Une vague d'inquiétude passa sur le visage d'Ashton et Luke retrouva enfin ses réflexes. Il se leva et rejoignit Michael dans la cuisine.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda avant d'entrer dans la pièce, surprenant le brun appuyé à l'évier, sa main sous le jet d'eau froide. «  **Michael ?**  », dit de nouveau Luke, s'approchant de façon à ce que Michael puisse le voir du coin de l'oeil et ne pas lui faire peur. Le punk respirait lentement, de grandes inspirations et expirations, sa main droite toujours sous le jet d'eau froide, y glissant des fois son poignet. « Je suis désolé. », glissa Luke une fois qu'il fut tout contre Michael mais sans le toucher. «  **J'ai paniqué, je suppose. Jouer de la musique devant des gens me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai simplement pas su comment répondre. Je suis désolé.**  », expliqua-t-il.

 

Michael ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la boule dans sa gorge ne parte enfin. Il éteignit le robinet d'eau froide et essuya sa main sur le tissu rêche de son jean.

 

«  **Pas de soucis**  », lâcha-t-il, sa voix enrouée et enraillée. Ils restèrent dans la pièce, sans se parler, sans même se regarder. Luke aurait pu jurer qu'ils échangeaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'une partie de ceux qu'ils étaient s'interloquait avec celle de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il n'était même pas sûr de le comprendre lui-même, mais, durant cet instant, dans la cuisine, son c?ur battait au rythme de celui de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Luke, Michael ?**  », appela Ashton du salon, sa voix se rapprochant en même temps que le bruit de ses pas s'amplifiaient. Luke serra subrepticement l'avant bras de Michael avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à taire.

 

«  **Vous venez man....ger ?**  », demanda Ashton en croisant Luke, son regard se posant immédiatement sur son colocataire. «  **Tu vas bien ?**  », s'inquiéta-t-il, sa main pressant l'épaule droite de Michael, le forçant à lui faire face. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  »

 

Michael inspira profondément, ses doigts se posant sur l'arrête de son nez.

 

«  **Rien. J'ai commencé à faire une crise d'angoisse mais c'est passé. Ca va.**  », souffla Michael. Il caressa la joue d'Ashton avec bienveillance et un pâle sourire aux lèvres puis rejoignit les deux autres garçons. Calum avait le regard ancré sur la porte de la cuisine à la recherche d'Ashton. Il sourit quand il le vit enfin apparaître avec des assiettes dans la main. Il les déposa devant chacun d'entre eux tandis que Calum ouvrait les boîtes de nourriture.

 

«  **On partage alors ?**  », demanda Calum. Luke et Michael acquiescèrent en silence. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs cuisses se touchant de temps en temps, comme une continuation de leur lien. Ils ne comprenaient pas mais ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin que ça, il y avait un lien et c'était tout.

 

«  **Merci Seigneur, c'est le week-end**  », s'écria Calum, faisant sourire Michael et Luke. Ashton déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Calum, instinctivement.

 

«  **Parle pour toi, moi je bosse tout le weekend !**  », râla-t-il, tendant sa deuxième main pour se servir. Calum posa son regard sur la main qui était en contact avec son corps et sentit ses doigts fourmiller de l'envie de les lier à ceux de l'autre garçon. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

 

«  **Ca vous dit une partie de Fifa, ou vous préférez regarder un film ?**  », demanda Michael, faisant se tourner le visage de Luke vers lui. Ashton râla à l'entente du jeu vidéo car il n'y jouait jamais. Durant le repas chacun raconta une partie de sa vie, se présentant un peu plus aux autres. Ashton parla du fait que sa mère l'avait élevé seul, lui, son frère et sa s?ur. Calum parla de sa sélection dans l'équipe nationale de football et du fait qu'il venait d'abandonner. Luke parla de sa musique, de l'année où ses parents lui avaient offert sa première guitare. Michael parla de musique aussi, du fait qu'ils écrivaient des paroles la plupart du temps pour extérioriser. Ils avaient abordé des sujets assez personnels sans trop entrer dans les détails.

 

«  **J'aime pas les films d'horreur.**  », annonça Luke quand il y eut un silence dans leurs échanges. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui au même instant, le fixant avec amusement.

 

«  **Ca te vient comme ça ?**  », demanda Ashton en gloussant. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je pensais que si on regardait un film, il valait mieux que vous sachiez que je ne regarde pas de films d'horreur.**  », expliqua-t-il en souriant, sa cuisse collée maintenant à celle de Michael sans qu'ils ne se regardent en face.

 

«  **Okay, pas de films d'horreur pour notre bébé Luke.**  », railla Calum tout en lançant un sourire complice à Luke qui lui tira la langue. Ils débarrassèrent au son des babillage d'Ashton qui se montrait un hôte parfait, avec un peu plus d'attentions envers Calum. Quand ils furent tous les deux dans la cuisine, Luke se tourna vers Michael qui était toujours assis à côté de lui.

 

«  **Ashton aime les garçons, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ses yeux s'ouvrant encore sous la surprise en répétant ce qu'il venait de dire dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ses idées semblaient toujours plus intelligentes au creux de son esprit et qu'elles perdaient de leur brio dès qu'il les prononçait ?!

 

Michael fronça les sourcils, ses poings se serrant sur ses genoux.

 

«  **Si tu as un soucis avec ça....**  », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Luke qui répliqua, paniqué.

 

«  **Non, non ! Merde... Je suis le meilleur ami de Calum, je suis homosexuel. J'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, c'est juste que je les vois se tourner autour depuis plusieurs jours et il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Je voulais juste être sûr que je n'ai pas pris la jovialité d'Ashton pour de l'intérêt pour Calum si jamais ce n'est pas le cas.**  », s'exclama Luke en faisant attention à ce que sa voix ne porte pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il venait d'avouer son homosexualité au garçon qui le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux.

 

«  **Oh.**  », fut tout ce que Michael laissa échapper. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, leurs souffles retenus. Les yeux de Michael lançaient un message que Luke ne semblait pas à même de comprendre ou bien qu'il refusait de comprendre. Il le sentait, au fond de ses tripes, que Michael lui parlait à sa façon. Est-ce qu'il le faisait avec tout le monde ou est-ce que Luke était simplement le seul à comprendre – en partie- ce langage secret qu'émettait le jeune homme ?!

 

«  **Ouais.**  », balbutia Luke. Il voulait dire tellement de choses, poser tellement de questions à ce garçon qui l'intriguait grandement et, en même temps, il voulait profiter de ce silence confortable entre eux. Il allait lever la main – probablement pour la poser sur la joue du punk, sans savoir pourquoi – quand les deux autres garçons les rejoignirent dans des éclats de rires.

 

«  **Bon.**  », annonça Ashton, les mains sur les hanches. «  **Je veux bien faire une exception et faire une partie de Fifa, mais la prochaine fois je choisirais le film.**  », conclut-il avec un grand sourire et un gloussement avant de se tourner pour allumer la console de jeu. Tous sentirent leur coeur se réchauffer parce qu'Ashton était le seul à avoir formuler leur espoir : il y aurait une prochaine fois.

 

Ils jouèrent plusieurs matchs avant que Luke ne posa son regard sur son téléphone et se rende compte qu'il était déjà presque dix heures du soir. Il reposa la manette avec délicatesse sur la table basse et se dégagea la gorge.

 

«  **Je vais y aller. Il se fait tard.**  », dit-il. Il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Calum le regarda avant de poser son regard sur Ashton. Luke savait ce qui allait venir et il sourit en voyant son ami ouvrir puis fermer la bouche avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

 

«  **Je vais rester, Luke. Si ça ne te dérange pas. Ash m'a proposé de rester dormir.**  », expliqua-t-il en se levant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Luke. Ce dernier sourit sincèrement.

 

«  **Pas de soucis. On s'appelle demain de toute façon.**  », répondit-il, puis se tourna pour dire au-revoir aux deux autres garçons quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Michael qui le regardait avec sérieux.

 

«  **Je te raccompagne.**  », annonça-t-il sans préambule. Luke était surpris.

 

«  **Tu n'es pas obligé.**  », contra-t-il, s'approcha d'Ashton pour lui serrer la main et le remercier de cette bonne soirée. Michael enfila une veste et attrapa ses clés.

 

«  **J'y tiens.**  », lâcha-t-il, puis il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée sans regarder en arrière. Luke lança un regard perdu à Calum qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules et Ashton lui tapota le bras en lui disant de nouveau au revoir, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Non pas que Luke en doutait. Il attrapa son sac à dos et sa guitare et suivit l'énigmatique punk. Il allait partir sur le trottoir mais Michael attrapa son poignet et lui indiqua une voiture un peu plus loin. Luke monta sur le siège passager, sa guitare posée délicatement sur la banquette arrière. Michael s'installa et mit le contact.

 

Luke indiqua la direction à prendre puis se perdit dans l'observation de la main pâle de Michael sur le levier de vitesse. Il remarqua un tatouage en forme de X sur son majeur. Il nota aussi que ses ongles étaient courts mais pas rongés. Il avait des mains de guitariste.

 

«  **Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**  », dit-il quand il en eut marre du silence entre eux, quand il en eut marre des conversations inaudibles entre eux.

 

«  **Quand ?**  », demanda Michael sans jamais lever son regard de la route. Luke inspira bruyamment.

 

«  **Dans le salon, dans la cuisine. J'ai tendance à ne pas me rendre compte de la portée de mes paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient quitté mes lèvres. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je suis désolé. Sincèrement.**  », marmonna Luke, reconnaissant enfin la rue dans laquelle Michael venait de tourner.

 

«  **Ca n'a pas d'importance, Luke.**  », répondit Michael, puis il se gara devant la maison encore allumée de Luke. Ce dernier se doutait que ses frères étaient encore debout. Peut-être même sa mère. Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon et fit ce qui le démangeait. Il attrapa la main de Michael et la serra dans la sienne en le regardant bien en face.

 

«  **Ca en a pour moi. Je suis désolé.**  », dit-il encore avant de sortir. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et sortit sa guitare avant de refermer la porte, adressant un dernier signe de la main au punk qui le regardait sans réagir. Luke remonta l'allée de chez lui et une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, la soirée prit fin. Luke monta dans sa chambre après un rapide bonsoir à ses frères. Il retira tous ses vêtements et se coucha. Il était exténué et le regard de Michael le hantait déjà. Il ferma les yeux plus fort et sombra dans le sommeil.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

«  **Dans le pire des cas je m'en prendrais une, et voilà.**  », dit Calum, continuant son monologue qu'il avait commencé plus de dix minutes auparavant. Luke travaillait sur une nouvelle chanson et faisait de son mieux pour émettre un son au bon moment pour que Calum ait l'impression qu'il écoutait au moins d'une oreille.

 

Calum avait appelé Luke samedi midi pour lui raconter sa soirée. Michael était rentré et était parti dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls. Calum avait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, se tenir la main mais ils avaient simplement mis un film. Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, la tête d'Ashton sur l'épaule du brun. Calum avait hésité à passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon. Il s'était finalement endormi et Ashton n'avait pas eu le coeur de le réveiller. Au petit-déjeuner, ils se lancèrent des sourires tendres mais ne tentèrent rien non plus. Calum avait dû partir peu après, et depuis il ne faisait que répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre – donc Luke – que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Ashton, il l'embrasserait. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis des mois et ce rapprochement le rendait fou.

 

«  **Tu m'écoutes au moins ?**  », demanda Calum, son regard se posa sur Luke qui répétait une suite de notes qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour le brun. Luke sourit rapidement.

 

«  **Ouais. Bien sûr.**  », dit-il, un ton distrait dans sa voix.

 

«  **Bien entendu. Donc ça ne te fait rien que j'ai vendu tes chansons à une maison de disques et que je devienne acteur porno ?**  », glissa Calum. Ils étaient assis dans le parc du lycée, endroit dans lequel Luke se réfugiait bien souvent pour écrire, composer et jouer de la guitare.

 

«  **Pas de problèmes.**  », marmonna Luke, son crayon griffonnant rapidement les changements qui venaient de se faire dans son esprit. Il visualisait sa musique comme d'autre visualiseraient une toile, ou bien un poème. Il voyait ses notes, les arrangements avaient une texture particulière dans son esprit.

 

«  **Michael pense te demander en mariage d'après ce que j'ai compris.**  », dit Calum, riant d'avance à la tête que pourrait faire Luke si jamais il écoutait un tant soit peu ce qu'il lui disait. Ça ne manqua pas, Luke releva le visage, s'étouffant sur la salive qu'il avait essayé d'avaler quand la phrase de Calum avait fait sens dans son esprit.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », croassa-t-il, sa main sur sa poitrine, son carnet abandonné sur ses genoux croisés. Calum lui lança un regard taquin et qui en disait beaucoup plus long que ce que Luke n'aurait aimé. Il ne dit rien d'autre, reprit sa respiration et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les gloussements puérils de son ami. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se releva.

 

«  **Je passe chercher Ash, tu veux venir ou pas ?**  », proposa Calum, son sac sur son épaule.

 

«  **Je voulais justement jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouveautés.**  », répondit Luke, son bras se glissant autour des épaules de son ami. Luke était plus grand que Calum, ce qu'il aimait beaucoup lui faire remarquer.

 

Luke s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais jamais il n'avait pensé pousser la porte de la boutique pour entendre une voix grave chanter une chanson. À vrai dire, si, il s'attendait à entendre une voix parce qu'il y avait toujours un disque qui tournait mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix. Il posa son regard sur le fond de la boutique et découvrit Michael assit sur le tabouret sur lequel il avait joué la semaine précédente. Ashton devait être dans la réserve parce qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part Michael, Calum et Luke. Calum se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle il était marqué «  Personnel seulement. », la poussant rapidement et s'y engouffrant. Luke resta planté à l'entrée du magasin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en jean. Il écouta avec attention chaque inflexion, chaque trémolo dans la voix du punk.

 

«  **I’ll take you where you wanna go (** Je t'emmènerai où tu veux aller  
**Pick you up if you fall to pieces (** Je te ramasserai si tu te brises  
**Let me be the one to save you**  » ( Laisse-moi être celui qui te sauve. **)**

 

La musique s'arrêta soudainement après ces phrases et Luke dut se retenir de ne pas courir pour prendre Michael dans ses bras. Même de l'autre bout de la pièce il pouvait voir l'émotion inscrite sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Il sentait au fond de lui que l'appel n'était pas vain, qu'il n'était pas dû au hasard. Luke fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, sortit et entra en faisant exprès de faire cogner le pan de bois contre le mur pour que Michael se rende compte de sa présence. Luke fit deux pas vers la caisse comme s'il allait saluer Ashton puis tourna la tête vers le punk.

 

«  **Oh, salut, Michael.**  », dit-il, feignant la surprise du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne savait pas mentir mais Michael ne le connaissait peut-être pas assez pour s'en rendre compte.

 

«  **Oh, hey.**  », répondit Michael en déposant rapidement la guitare sur son portant, se relevant en ajustant son jean et sa chemise, lissant ses mains sur l'avant de son jean probablement pour essuyer ses mains ou pour simplement trouver quelque chose à faire. « Ash doit être à l'arrière. », marmonna-t-il quand Luke s'avança vers lui. Une fois qu'ils se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre il était totalement inutile de se serrer la main alors Luke plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la chanson qu'il avait entendue parce qu'il connaissait ce sentiment de trahison et de mise à nu quand quelqu'un écoutait une de ses chansons sans qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

 

Il resta debout face au punk durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, leurs yeux se cherchant, se lisant aussi probablement. Luke aurait aimé être conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il fit deux pas supplémentaires et se tint debout face aux posters qui étaient toujours accrochés au mur. Il glissa ses doigts sur le papier glacé, redessinant les traits fins des visages placardés. Il aimait admirer des posters, s'imaginant qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait voir son visage, son sourire. Ou bien celui de Michael. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler mais le garçon avait un talent fou, une voix puissante et qui prenait aux tripes. Une deuxième main se posa à côté de la sienne et Luke reconnut le tatouage en forme de X.

 

«  **J'aime les regarder, aussi.**  », confia Michael. Sa voix était basse et pleine de retenue. «  **Je me dis qu'ils me regardent et qu'ils sont peut-être fiers de moi.**  », ajouta-t-il. Luke ne comprenait pas mais il sentait qu'il manquait une partie de la phrase. Un fantôme qui hantait les phrases de l'autre garçon. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était fier de lui pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que ça ait un quelconque poids. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'Ashton semblait fier de lui mais est-ce que ça aurait un intérêt ? Luke soupira, ses doigt remontant sur l'autographe de Alex, chanteur des All Time Low.

 

«  **Un jour, peut-être que j'aurais ma place sur ce mur.**  », murmura-t-il, son regard ne se tournant pas une seule fois vers Michael. Ils avaient besoin de cette absence de contact tandis qu'ils s'ouvraient à l'autre. «  **Je monterais sur scène et je chanterais des phrases qui auront un sens pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.**  », ajouta-t-il.

 

Michael n'ajouta rien, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attrapa la main de Luke et la serra dans la sienne avant de s'éloigner. Ashton et Calum arrivèrent rapidement après ça, le premier portant un carton et l'autre lui tenant la porte ouverte.

 

«  **Tu es le bienvenu avec Luke, si le coe** **ur vous en dit. Ça ne promet pas d'être un après-midi très mouvementé, par contre.**  », expliquait Ashton, son regard ancré à celui de Calum, un espoir à peine voilé malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

 

Calum tourna la tête pour découvrir Michael et Luke. Il s'approcha pour serrer la main du punk puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

 

«  **Ash propose qu'on passe l'aprem' chez eux. Je ne sais pas si tu as des devoirs ou non.**  », dit Calum avec un calme affecté. Luke haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien et même s'il jetait un oe il à son agenda il n'en saurait pas plus : il était rare qu'il pense à noter quoique ce soit dedans. «  **Je vois.**  », rit Calum. «  **Tu viens ou pas, alors ?**  ».

 

«  **Ouais. Si ça ne dérange personne.**  », dit-il en se tournant vers Michael puis vers Ashton. Aucun des deux garçons ne semblait contre cette idée. «  **Okay.**  ». Un collègue d'Ashton entra dans la boutique en marmonnant un bonjour, signe qu'ils pouvaient maintenant partir. Ashton devait récupérer son petit frère à l'école avant de rentrer. Ils marchèrent tous ensemble dans un constant babillage et des éclats de rire. Une fois le petit garçon avec eux, ils se rendirent chez Ashton et Calum.

 

«  **Harry, tu veux un chocolat chaud avec ton repas ?**  », demanda soudainement Michael en entrant dans la cuisine. Luke se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, sa guitare toujours sur l'épaule. Il avait prévu de retravailler sa chanson et se demanda s'il serait capable de le faire entouré de personnes qui n'étaient ni ses frères ni ses parents. Il n'avait pas mangé et avait complètement oublié qu'on était mercredi et que, donc, il n'irait pas au self.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit Harry en suivant le punk, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère mais il lui manquait les fossettes irrésistibles du blond. Calum et Ashton se tenaient encore dans l'entrée de l'appartement, se regardant dans le fond des yeux jusqu'à ce que Calum ne s'avance, craignant de finir avec l'empreinte de la paume du blond dessinée sur sa joue. Il n'en fut rien. Ashton se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lia ses bras derrière la nuque de Calum, l'embrassant avec autant d'émotions que possibles.

 

«  **J'ai cru que...**  », commença Calum avant qu'Ashton ne l'embrasse encore une fois.

 

«  **Tais-toi.**  », dit-il, tendre et taquin. Il caressa la joue imberbe du brun et lui sourit grandement, des étoiles au fond des yeux. Ashton lia sa main à celle de Calum et ils entrèrent dans le salon, découvrant Luke assis dans un coin du tapis, son étui à guitare ouvert et son carnet sur les genoux. Il releva les yeux vers ses amis et leur adressant un clin d'oeil en découvrant leurs mains entrelacées.

 

«  **Tu as déjà mangé ?**  », demanda Ashton. Luke fit signe que non. «  **Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a, on doit faire les courses ce soir mais je peux toujours vous proposer une plâtrée de pâtes.**  », dit-il, attirant Calum à sa suite vers la cuisine de laquelle s'élevaient des murmures et des rires enfantins. Luke se replongea dans ses modifications, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour visualiser son morceau.

 

Un moment dû s'écouler parce qu'une petite main se déposa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

 

«  **Tu es un musicien ?**  », souffla Harry, son regard noisette emplit d'un respect non fondé. Il était jeune et la vue d'une guitare devait lui donner des idées de grandeur, imaginant Luke comme le guitariste d'un grand groupe. Luke sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Oui. Je joue de la guitare quoi.**  », répondit-il. Harry s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes croisées, ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage posé sur ses mains. Son regard ne quitta pas une seule fois le visage de blond, ses yeux bleus. «  **Tu pourrais me jouer une chanson ?**  », demanda-t-il avec timidité et Luke sentit son coeur fondre. C'était un enfant, c'était différent. Il attrapa sa guitare et ses doigts se mirent à jouer automatiquement, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça.

 

« **Everything is falling down (**  Tout s'écroule  
We're **suffering, helpless thoughts and (**  Nous souffrons, pensées sans espoir et   
Out **we sing, prayers go to the sky (** Nous chanton, nos prières vers le ciel.  **)**  », chanta-t-il, sa tête baissée vers le manche de sa guitare, la relevant de temps en temps pour croiser le regard émerveillé d'Harry. Il continua, se sentant comme à la boutique : il avait oublié où il se tenait et qui pouvait l'entendre.

 

«  **And if we fall (**  Et si nous tombons  
**It's not your fault (**  Ce n'est pas notre faute  
**Shadows covering (**  Les ombres recouvrent  
**Our selfish foes (**  Nos ennemis égoïstes  
**And as our love, (**  Et notre amour  
**Can go out on a high note**   ( Peut s'élever en une note aigüe.  **)** »

 

«  **Harry, ton repas est....**  », dit Michael, s'interrompant en se rendant compte que ce qu'il entendait depuis un petit moment n'était pas une chanson sortie d'un Ipod mais bel et bien Luke qui chantait. Il était assis dans un coin du salon, dos à Michael, et Harry était près de lui, le regardant avec une attention extrême. Michael resta là jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes quand la voix de Luke s'éteignit puis se racla la gorge. «  **Harry, ton repas est servi.**  », annonça-t-il assez fort avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre la cuisine sans devoir croiser le regard de Luke.

 

Ashton passa la porte à son tour.

 

«  **A table, vous êtes sourds !**  », râla-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait prendre un ton autoritaire de temps en temps mais il n'en restait pas moins le garçon au coeur le plus tendre que Luke n'ait jamais rencontré.

 

«  **On arrive.**  », dit Harry en se levant. Il attendit que Luke ait rangé sa guitare puis lui prit la main. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine dans laquelle une petite table avait été dressée et sur laquelle attendaient cinq assiettes de pâtes fumantes. «  **Luke il m'a chanté une chanson trop belle ! C'est un vrai musicien !**  », s'exclama Harry, il s'assit et commença à manger immédiatement. Calum regarda Luke et haussa un sourcil auquel Luke répondit en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas su dire non à l'enfant.

 

«  **Oui, il chante très bien.**  », confirma Ashton, déposant un bocal de sauce et le sel sur la table, prenant ensuite place à côté de Calum, forçant Luke à s'asseoir à côté de Michael. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il se sentait bizarre aux côtés de Michael : il avait l'impression de tout connaître de lui sans rien en connaître du tout. Des fois, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient discuté d'un sujet en particulier alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Luke rougit légèrement et baissa son visage dans son assiette.

 

Michael finit de manger rapidement et s'excusa. Luke crut qu'il devait aller travailler ou bien qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Il fut surpris de le voir dans le salon quand il s'y rendit à son tour. Il était emmitouflé dans sa couette, son regard perdu dans le vide, son casque sur les oreilles. Luke aurait pu croire qu'il était endormi tellement sa respiration était régulière et profonde. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, retenant son envie de glisser sa main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, puis s'assit sur le tapis, son carnet sur les jambes, un stylo à la main. Calum et Ashton étaient dans la cuisine, tentant de s'embrasser sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, échangeant des caresses subtiles et secrètes. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup trop à ce petit jeu. Au bout d'une heure, Michael détourna le regard et le posa sur Luke, qui continuait d'écrire et de corriger certains accords desquels il n'était pas ravi. Il levait les yeux au ciel, les fermait puis sa main s'agitait sur le papier. Des fois il attrapait sa guitare et grattait un accord plusieurs fois, en l'écoutant avec attention. Michael avait la sensation de regarder un film étranger auquel il ne comprenait rien pourtant il continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus et qu'il ne s'endorme.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Il était tard, la mère d'Ashton était venue récupérer Harry, embrassant son aîné avec profusion, sa main se glissant dans les cheveux de Michael qui dormait toujours. Elle s'était arrêtée derrière le canapé et son regard s'était ancré au corps frêle enroulé dans une couette. Elle s'était tournée vers Ashton, une ride d'inquiétude sur son front.

 

«  **Comment il va ?**  », avait-elle demandé, Ashton grimaçant légèrement avant de répondre. «  **Ca dépend des jours, mais en général ça va mieux.**  ». Ils s'étaient regardé longuement, continuant leur conversation de façon à ce que personne ne comprenne. Calum était dans la cuisine, plongé dans une dissertation de littérature, Luke, lui, était en train de gratter sa guitare en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il se disait. Sans grand succès. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui confirme pour savoir que quelque chose clochait chez Michael.

 

Elle était repartie après un sourire poli lancé à Luke. Il faisait noir dehors, et Luke devrait bientôt rentrer. Ses parents ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ses horaires mais il savait que s'il rentrait à plus de vingt-et-une heure un soir de semaine, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir sortir le vendredi suivant. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

 

Il rangea sa guitare et son carnet, faisant bien attention de ne rien avoir oublié. Il se releva, rejoignant Ashton et Calum dans la cuisine. Quand il passa la porte, il trouva Calum assis à table, sa dissertation étalée devant lui, Ashton assis à ses côtés, sa tête sur son épaule et les yeux fermés. Ils passaient simplement du temps ensemble. Luke sourit tendrement et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir son téléphone sur lui – il le laissait généralement dans l'étui de sa guitare quand il n'était pas au lycée. Il aurait aimé offrir cette photo à ses amis. Il toussota ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux d'Ashton et se relever le visage de Calum.

 

«  **Je vais y aller. Je dois rentrer.**  », dit-il, son sourire tendre toujours présent aux lèvres.

 

«  **J'allais raccompagner Cal, je peux te déposer en passant si tu veux.**  », annonça Ashton en se levant, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de son petit-ami – il devait bien l'être d'après ce que Luke avait pu voir. Luke était sur le point de refuser quand il posa le regard sur la fenêtre de la cuisine qui était recouverte de gouttes de pluie. Il n'habitait pas très loin, une vingtaine de minutes à pieds, mais passer ce temps sous la pluie était une très mauvaise idée s'il ne voulait pas finir malade.

 

«  **Ouais. Merci.**  », il fit demi-tour pour récupérer ses affaires et fut surpris d'apercevoir Ashton à sa suite. Le garçon s'agenouilla devant le canapé, au niveau du visage de Michael, une main délicate et tendre posée sur le visage de l'endormi.

 

«  **Mikey.**  », murmura Ashton, sa voix trop douce et posée pour être celle d'un ami. Luke le regardait faire, comme on regarderait une mère lever son nouveau-né. Il y avait une tendresse et un désespoir dans chaque mouvement d'Ashton envers son ami. Sa main remonta dans les cheveux épars et gratta légèrement le cuir chevelu, tirant un grognement de la part de Michael. Il ouvrit un ?il, un sourire timide aux lèvres quand il croisa le regard d'Ashton. «  **Je vais raccompagner les garçons. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ça ira ou tu veux venir ?**  », demanda-t-il, son pouce caressant tendrement la joue mal rasée de Michael. Luke ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce spectacle parce que quelque chose dans les gestes d'Ashton lui donnait raison : il y avait quelque chose à propos de Michael qu'il ne savait pas. Il l'avait senti mais il ne saurait expliquer ce que c'était.

 

«  **Ca ira.**  », souffla Michael, remontant la couette jusque sous son menton, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. Ashton se releva, brancha son Ipod et alluma les enceintes, laissant des notes de guitare s'élever dans la pièce. Le volume était assez fort. Luke s'approcha de la porte d'entrée avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'accroupit devant Michael en toussant pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Le punk ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son eye-liner ayant coulé sur le haut de ses joues.

 

« **Je m'en vais.**  », annonça-t-il. Il regarda simplement Michael, qui le fixait en retour. Luke n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de s'il connaissait Michael d'avant leur rencontrer ou non ; mais il semblait toujours qu'il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux. Luke se perdit dans les iris vertes de Michael, se laissant même penser qu'il pourrait se pencher pour l'embrasser. Pourtant, Michael le regardait sans aucune réaction. Il clignait des yeux à intervalles réguliers sans jamais détourner le regard. Comme s'il voyait en Luke ; ou comme s'il voyait à travers lui.

 

«  **A bientôt ?**  », dit Luke mais ça sortit plus comme une question qu'une affirmation. Michael ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, plantant deux lames émeraudes dans l'âme de Luke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si touché par ce garçon qui ne faisait rien pour se faire remarquer. Luke voulait lui lire des poèmes, lui en écrire. Caresser son visage jusqu'à le voir sourire. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de sa présence la plupart du temps. Ce garçon qui volait, à chaque fois, une nouvelle partie du coeur de Luke.

 

«  **On y va ?**  », demanda Ashton quand il eut enfilé sa veste et attrapé ses clés. Calum était debout à l'entrée du salon, son regard ancré sur Luke qui se tenait toujours au niveau du visage de Michael. Comme on le ferait avec un chaton, Luke caressa le dessus de la tête de Michael en s'éloignant, glissant sa guitare et son sac à dos sur son épaule. Ils montèrent en voiture – celle de Michael, ou celle qu'il partageait avec Ashton en tout cas – et allumèrent la radio. Luke se mordilla la langue durant de longues minutes avant d'enfin oser ouvrir la bouche.

 

«  **Michael est malade ?**  », posa-t-il, se choquant encore de son manque de tact habituel. Calum lui lança un drôle de regard par dessus son épaule tandis qu'Ashton le fixa à travers le rétroviseur.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda le plus âgé, reposant son regard sur la route de temps en temps. Luke haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses yeux sont cernés. Je me demandais juste s'il était malade.**  », demanda Luke, expliquant la raison de sa question. Le visage d'Ashton se détendit un peu, sa main droite massant la cuisse de Calum maintenant qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un stop. Il soupira.

 

«  **C'est compliqué. Il traverse une phase difficile.**  », dit Ashton sans entrer dans les détails et Luke ne l'en apprécia que plus. S'il avait été à la place de Michael, il n'aurait pas aimé que son ami raconte ses histoires à tout le monde. Luke les découvriraient probablement au fur et à mesure.

 

«  **Okay.**  », souffla Luke, sa tête se posa contre la vitre de la voiture, le verre froid calmant ses idées folles. «  **Souhaite lui bon courage de ma part.**  », lâcha Luke quand Ashton se fut garé devant chez lui. Il fit un signe de la main aux deux garçons et poussa la porte de chez lui. Il avait faim. Il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver sa mère attablée avec un thé dans la main et un paquet de copies sur le côté.

 

«  **Bonsoir, M'man.**  », dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe. Elle embrassa sa joue et caressa son avant-bras en souriant.

 

«  **Ca va, mon chéri ? Tu étais où ?**  », questionna-t-elle en lui indiquant le four à micro-onde dans lequel elle avait dû lui garder une assiette de leur dîner.

 

«  **Ca va. J'étais chez Ashton et Michael, avec Calum. Maman ?**  », demanda-t-il, son regard posé uniquement sur l'assiette qui tournait sous la lumière jaune du four micro-onde. Elle émit un son, lui prouvant qu'elle écoutait même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, se tenant dos à elle. «  **Comment est-ce qu'on réconforte quelqu'un qui est triste ?**  », souffla-t-il. La sonnerie du four retentit. Il en sortit l'assiette et s'attabla face à sa mère qui le regardait avec sérieux.

 

«  **Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle ils le sont.**  », répliqua-t-elle. Elle prenait toujours son temps pour répondre de son mieux aux questions que pouvaient lui poser ses enfants. Luke haussa les épaules, portant une fourchette de poulet aux champignons à sa bouche.

 

«  **Et s'il n'y en a pas vraiment ?**  », proposa-t-il. Il ne détourna pas le regard de celui de sa mère qui continuait de siroter son thé. Elle tendit la main et attrapa celle de son fils qu'il n'utilisait pas pour manger.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas de remèdes. Il faut être patient. Être présent. Comporte toi de la même façon. Est-ce que c'est Ashton?**  », questionna-t-elle, se rendant bien compte que si son fils lui en parlait maintenant c'était parce que quelque chose s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Il nia de la tête, finissant sa bouchée.

 

«  **Michael.**  », lâcha-t-il, il se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau, l'avalant avant de reprendre. «  **Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais quelque chose m'attire vers lui.**  »

 

«  **Il te plaît ?**  », demanda Liz, curieuse. Luke rougit mais sourit en répondant.

 

«  **Ouais. Physiquement, c'est mon idéal. Mais c'est son mental qui m'attire encore plus. Sa façon de regarder les gens et les choses. Sa façon d'écouter les gens parler. Sa voix quand il chante. J'essaie de me dire que je ne peux pas être attiré par quelqu'un que je ne connais et avec qui je n'ai presque jamais parlé mais à chaque fois que je croise son regard, les choses s'imbriquent.**  », expliqua-t-il, sa main triturant les fils de son jean au niveau du trou de son genou. Liz finit sa tasse en silence, se leva pour la déposer dans l'évier. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

 

«  **Alors, ne baisse pas les bras, bébé. Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin de savoir qu'il compte pour quelqu'un.**  », soumit-elle. Elle embrassa son front. «  **Bonne nuit, mon ange.**  ». Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en retour et finit de manger dans le silence de la pièce. Ses frères étaient probablement en train de jouer à la console dans leur chambre. Il monta ses affaires dans sa chambre puis toqua à la leur. Il entendit des grognements lui répondre puis poussa le battant. Ben et Jack étaient en pleine de course de voitures, s'insultant tout en se donnant des coups de pieds. Jack releva les yeux et mit immédiatement le jeu sur pause.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », demanda-t-il, se décalant pour que Luke puisse s'asseoir entre ses deux grands frères qui l'attirèrent contre eux. Ben caressait les cheveux de Luke tandis que Jack lui caressait le dos.

 

«  **Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.**  », confia Luke. Personne n'ajouta rien. Le jeu s'éteignit à force que personne n'y joue. Ils restèrent tous les trois enlacés jusqu'à ce que Luke ne s'endorme dans l'étreinte de ses frères. Ben plaça Luke dans son lit deux place, le borda avec attention puis se coucha avec Jack dans le lit de ce dernier. Il éteignit la lumière et espéra que tout irait bien pour leur cadet qui découvrait maintenant l'ampleur de sentiments encore inconnus.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

«  **Mr Hemmings ?**  », s'éleva la voix sévère de Mr Horier. Calum adressa un coup de coude discret à Luke qui gribouillait sur sa feuille sans prêter aucune attention au professeur qui commençait à perdre patience. « Mr Hemmings ? », demanda à nouveau leur professeur, faisant cette fois-ci relever la tête du jeune homme blond qui sembla se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en salle de classe.

 

«  **Oui ?**  »

 

«  **J'ose espérer que je ne vous dérange pas dans vos rêveries. Pourriez-vous me donner la réponse à la question 2 ?**  », soupira l'homme d'âge mûr, qui, en temps normal, aimait bien Luke. C'est-à-dire quand celui-ci était capable de faire un effort de concentration ce qui n'était pas le cas durant cette dernière semaine. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Non.**  »

 

«  **Et pour quelle raison ?**  », questionna Mr Horier, ses sourcils broussailleux remontant assez haut sur son front. Luke jeta un regard perdu à son ami qui se tenait sur sa droite.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas écouté les questions.**  », avoua piteusement Luke, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son carnet dans lequel sa nouvelle chanson prenait peu à peu forme. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pourrait indiquer à qu'il pensait au moment de déposer ses mots sur le papier mais il avait besoin de garder ça pour lui encore un peu plus longtemps. Monsieur Horier secoua la tête, dépité. Luke savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être le fils d'un professeur de l'établissement sinon le nombre d'heures de colles qu'il aurait récoltées aurait été un record national probablement. Le fait qu'il n'écoutait pas en cours mais il ne perturbait pas les élèves et ses notes étaient plus que correctes. Luke lut rapidement les notes sur le tableau et abandonna en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils avaient commencé à étudier un nouveau livre.

 

«  **Depuis quand on étudie ce livre ?**  », demanda-t-il à Calum qui rit fortement, s'attirant les foudres de leur professeur. Calum s'excusa d'un signe de la main. Il était un des meilleurs élèves de leur classe.

 

«  **Depuis au moins deux semaines. Tu devais l'acheter y'a trois semaines je te signale.**  », souffla Calum, en se moquant gentiment de son ami qui soupira en ouvrant son agenda dans lequel il était écrit en gros, en rouge et souligné qu'il fallait acheter le livre de littérature.

 

«  **Et merde !**  », soupira Luke. «  **J'arrive vraiment pas à me souvenir des choses qui touchent à l'école.**  ». Calum renifla de façon moqueuse parce que c'était un euphémisme : Luke se souvenait rarement de quoique ce soit.

 

«  **Tu te souviens qu'on passe la soirée chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ash et Mike viennent vers 20h.**  », dit Calum au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Luke fut le premier à avoir ranger ses affaires, expliquant pourquoi son agenda était nu de tous devoirs. Il se tourna vers son ami.

 

«  **Mike vient aussi ?**  », s'étonna Luke. Si Calum l'avait eu mentionné une seule fois, Luke s'en serait souvenu. Il n'attendait que ça toute la semaine : revoir Michael et se confronter aux sentiments grandissants qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du garçon.

 

«  **Tu viens directement ?**  », s'enquérit Calum sans répondre à la question précédente. Luke y réfléchit et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé prendre une douche et se changer. Il secoua négativement la tête.

 

«  **Je vais rentrer déposer ma guitare, mon sac et prendre une douche. Je serais chez toi d'ici une heure et demie.**  », annonça Luke en continuant sa route dans le couloir pour se rendre à son casier. Il attrapa son étui et quitta enfin le lycée. Ben n'était pas encore revenu de l'université mais Jack était avachi sur une chaise de la cuisine, un bol de soupe devant lui. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son grand frère, vérifiant en passant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

 

«  **Tu es allé chez le médecin ?**  », demanda-t-il, il s'assit sur la chaise voisine de l'autre garçon. Jack grogna en avalant une cuillère de soupe.

 

«  **Je ne sors pas. Déjà je suis descendu me faire une soupe, et c'est un exploit !**  », marmonna Jack, ses yeux se fermant d'eux mêmes. Luke se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

 

«  **Je passais en vitesse mais je peux rester en attendant que quelqu'un rentre si tu préfères.**  », proposa-t-il, actionnant la cafetière pour emmener une tasse de café bien chaud. Après une semaine de cours aussi chargée il avait vraiment besoin de caféine.

 

«  **Ne sois pas bête. Je vais dormir. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. À moins qu'elle soit sexy.**  », blagua Jack, il posa son bol dans l'évier sans le rincer et monta lentement les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Luke prit une douche rapide et se tint devant son armoire, les mains sur les hanches. Il hésite de longues minutes avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Jack qui grogna. Il entrouvrit la porte et y passa la tête.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit bonhomme ?**  », s'enquérit Jack, sa couette lui montant jusque sous le menton comme Michael l'avait fait mercredi. Sûrement pour des raisons différentes. Luke entra, deux vêtements dans la main.

 

«  **Michael sera là ce soir. J'hésite entre ma chemise bleue et mon tee-shirt de Nirvana. Tu pourrais m'aider ?**  », chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que son frère puisse l'entendre. Jack sourit tendrement et fit signe vers la chemise.

 

«  **Tu mets ta chemise si vraiment tu veux lui en mettre plein la vue. Si tu veux être à l'aise, tu mets le tee-shirt. Les deux te vont bien de toute façon.**  », conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Luke le remercia et l'embrassa sur le front avant de ressortir. Il enfila son tee-shirt. Si Michael voulait être séduit, il n'avait qu'à apprécier Luke pour celui qu'il était vraiment. C'est-à-dire un adolescent qui affectionnait grandement ses tee-shirts de groupe de rock qu'il écoutait en boucle.

 

Il repartit à pieds, se rendant chez Calum au rythme des chansons qui résonnaient dans son casque. Calum habitait quelques rues plus loin, dans le quartier résidentiel qui surplombait le centre-ville. Ils habitaient la dernière maison dotée d'un grand jardin fleuri. Il avait souvent rencontré les parents de son ami, et quelques fois sa grande soeur. Il poussa le portail blanc et avança, remontant l'allée pavée bordée de rosiers. Il sonna et fut accueilli par un retentissant : «  **C'est ouvert !**  ». Il entra et retira ses chaussures.

 

Calum était assis sur le fauteuil marron que Luke affectionnait tant, Ashton et Michael assis par terre, une quantité énorme de DVDs à leurs pieds. Calum fit un signe de la main à Luke, que celui-ci lui rendit en souriant puis il s'avança vers les deux autres garçons. Il leur serra la main. Celle de Michael retint la sienne un peu plus longtemps que prévu et leurs regards se croisèrent. Michael sourit timidement à Luke qui ne put retenir le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

 

«  **Ash et Mike ont décidé de faire le tour de ma collection de films et apparemment ils n'arrivent pas à tomber d'accord.**  », expliqua Calum, il posa son regard sur son petit-ami en souriant tendrement. Luke s'assit sur le canapé, son pied touchant presque celui du punk. Ils restèrent comme ça durant encore dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à tomber d'accord sur Avengers. Calum partit dans la cuisine pour préparer un saladier de popcorn. Ashton le suivit et Luke supposa qu'il allait leur falloir un peu de temps – entre les baisers et tout.

 

«  **Ca fait du bien de les voir enfin ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**  », lâcha Luke, trop avide de discussion avec le jeune punk. Il avait besoin d'échanger avec lui, d'entendre sa voix. De croiser son regard. Michael se tourna vers le blond, ses iris un peu voilés. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Luke tendit la main, pour serrer celle de l'autre garçon puis se ravisa.

 

«  **J'aime te voir.**  », dit Luke, continuant, comme d'habitude, de dire tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit sans jamais se rendre compte de l'impact que ça pouvait avoir. Michael le regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. «  **J'aime la couleur de tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques.**  », confia encore Luke avant de poser la main sur sa bouche et d'ouvrir de grands yeux choqués.

 

Michael gloussa, caché derrière ses bras dans lesquels il venait d'enfouir son visage. Si se ridiculiser faisait sourire Michael, Luke était prêt à dire tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Calum et Ashton revinrent avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de finir leur conversation et le film fut mis en route.

 

Calum et Ashton s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, laissant Luke prendre place à côté de Michael. Ils ne dirent rien, ne se regardèrent pas non plus durant la plupart du film. Luke manqua de s'étouffer quand il sentit la main de l'autre garçon enserrer la sienne. Il se tourna pour plonger sans aucune restreinte dans l'océan émeraude des yeux du punk. Il ne portait presque pas d'eye-liner aujourd'hui, faisant ressortir leur pâleur naturelle. Luke dut se forcer à inspirer puis à expirer s'il ne voulait pas tourner de l'oeil. Michael se pencha et l'odeur de son après rasage emplit les narines de Luke.

 

«  **Merci.**  », glissa-t-il avec une émotion que Luke n'était pas à même de comprendre. Il serra la main du punk en retour et lui en caressa le dos avec son pouce. Ils ne détournèrent pas le regard jusqu'à ce que le générique ne défila à l'écran. Luke aurait tellement voulu se pencher et l'embrasser. Ou tout du moins le serrer dans ses bras.

 

Michael glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Luke, porta leurs mains à sa bouche, embrassa celle du blond puis les sépara. Il partit rapidement après avec Ashton. Luke était allongé sur le dos sur le tapis du salon, Calum avachi dans le fauteuil.

 

«  **Je suis perduuuuuuuuuuu**  ». annonça Luke, sur le ton d'une chanson assez ancienne. Calum gloussa.

 

«  **Il me semble pourtant que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais.**  », contra-t-il. Il tendit un morceau de papier qui était resté sur le canapé. Luke l'attrapa sans comprendre et le lut. Il y avait un numéro gribouillé à la va-vite avec le prénom de Michael en dessous. Luke porta le papier à sa poitrine et soupira de bonheur.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

«  _Je ne sais pas si le numéro était à mon attention, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise si jamais ce n'est pas le cas.  Luke._  »

 

Luke avait envoyé le message dimanche matin, pour ne pas sembler trop avide de contact avec l'autre jeune homme. Il était perdu. Quand il avait l'impression de progresser ce n'était pas le cas et quand il lui semblait qu'il galérait, Michael lui prouvait le contraire. Calum avait sonné dans l'après-midi, continuant son rituel du weekend qui consistait à passer deux heures à discuter avec son ami en écoutant les nouveautés musicales qu'ils avaient achetées.

 

«  **Je n'aurais jamais pensé autant aimer être en couple.**  », confia Calum, allongé sur le lit du blond, enroulé dans sa couette. Luke était assis au pied du lit, son dos appuyé au mur, ses pieds glissés sous un bout de couette que Calum n'avait pas monopolisé.

 

«  **Je me doute. Peut-être que ce qui compte c'est la personne avec qui tu le partages et non pas uniquement le fait que tu sois en couple, non ?**  », émit Luke, ses yeux se fermant à l'entente des mesures de guitare qui remplissaient maintenant la pièce. Il n'avait pas mis le son très fort parce que Jack se remettait lentement de son rhume et qu'il dormait dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir.

 

«  **Peut-être.**  », concéda Calum, ses doigts jouèrent les notes de basse sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Luke le regardait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. «  **Et toi ?**  ». Luke haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **Moi, quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il, s'allongeant maintenant à côté de son ami, se glissant sous la couette, se laissant attirer dans les bras musclés du brun. Ils aimaient se prendre dans les bras quand ils discutaient de sujet qui leur tenaient à coeur.

 

«  **Michael.**  », souffla simplement Calum. Luke soupira, son regard se posa sur son téléphone qui n'avait toujours émit aucun son de réponse.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas. Je craque carrément pour lui. Mais je ne comprends rien. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais faire une connerie et tout foutre en l'air.**  », répondit Luke, son visage s'enfouissant dans le cou de son ami. Il inspira profondément avant de continuer. «  **Je sais que quelque chose cloche. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Et je ne l'apprécie pas pour cette raison. Je n'ai pas pitié de lui. Il allume un feu en moi chaque fois que je croise son regard. Vendredi soir, je lui ai dit que j'aimais le voir et que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. J'ai cru qu'il le prendrait mal ou bien qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire mais il m'a remercié. Et m'a laissé son numéro. Maintenant il ne me répond pas. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.**  », marmonna-t-il, se revoyant très bien ouvrir la bouche et dire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Non pas qu'il voulait avoir l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre devant le punk, il avait tout simplement peur de tout faire capoter.

 

Calum se tourna, faisant face au blond, son regard se plantant dans le sien.

 

«  **Continue d'être toi-même. Si tu vas trop vite, il te le dira. Pour le moment ça a l'air de fonctionner, tu ne crois pas ?**  », chuchota-t-il, ses doigts caressèrent les mèches folles des cheveux non coiffés de Luke.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », grogna-t-il. Calum sourit parce qu'il connaissait Luke : il était grognon quand il devait admettre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

 

Ils se turent par la suite, fermant les yeux et se laissant porter par la musique qui résonnait toujours dans la pièce. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et régulières. Calum s'endormit rapidement, bercer par la voix du chanteur et emmitouflé dans leur chaleur. Luke remonta la couette sur leurs épaules puis attrapa son téléphone. Il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua qu'il avait reçu une réponse, il ne l'avait simplement pas entendue. Son pouce trembla en déverrouillant son écran.

 

«  _Tu crois que je dépose mon numéro n'importe où ?_  »

 

Luke sourit de sa bêtise. Ouais, en y repensant maintenant il devait bien admettre que c'était logique.

 

«  _Non. Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu voudrais me le donner à moi._  »

 

La réponse fut plus longue à venir cette fois-ci. Luke se tourna, faisant face au mur, ses genoux remontant contre sa poitrine.

 

«  _Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  »

 

Luke dut inspirer plusieurs fois de suite pour calmer le bonheur qui prenait place dans son torse à la vue de leur conversation tellement normale, fluide. Il discutait avec Michael. Michael, qui lui parlait plus par sms que ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit en face à face. Ce même garçon qui donnait la sensation à Luke que ses genoux étaient faits de coton. Ou de purée de pommes de terre.

 

«  _Je suis au lit avec Calum._

 

_Pas dans ce sens là !!!_

 

_Je suis allongé ( habillé) dans mon lit tandis que Calum dort ( habillé) dans mon lit._

 

_On écoutait de la musique et il s'est endormi._

 

_Pas que.... rien !_  »

 

Luke envoya tous les sms les uns à la suite des autres, paniquant déjà de la réaction de Michael et aussi de celle d'Ashton. Il grogna et sortit du lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son ami. Il enfila un sweat à capuche et sortit de sa chambre. Il vérifia que Jack n'avait besoin de rien puis rejoignit son père dans le canapé du salon.

 

«  **Où sont Maman et Ben ?**  », demanda-t-il, son téléphone ancré dans sa main droite, ses doigts le pressant fortement contre sa paume pour ne pas louper une réponse, si jamais réponse il y a. Andy se tourna vers son cadet et lui sourit.

 

«  **Maman est dans son bureau et Ben est parti acheter je ne sais pas trop quoi pour ce soir.**  », répondit l'homme, surveillant le match de foot d'un oeil attentif. Luke se perdit dans l'échange de ballons durant une ou deux minutes puis ouvrit la bouche. Son père fut plus rapide.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  », questionna-t-il, son bras se glissa autour des épaules de son fils, l'attirant contre lui. Luke se laissa faire avec reconnaissance.

 

«  **Michael m'a donné son numéro de téléphone vendredi soir. Et depuis, je crois que je ne fais que des bourdes. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et j'ai répondu que j'étais au lit avec Calum. Ce qui était vrai mais pas dans ce sens là. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je pourrais faire quoique ce soit avec un mec qui a déjà un copain. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il croit que je craque pour Calum. Je ne veux pas qu'Ashton doute de Calum par ma faute.**  », énuméra-t-il, se resserrant au possible contre son père qui le garda sous son bras. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant tendrement.

 

«  **Lukey ! Depuis que tu es gosse tu te compliques la vie ! Ce qu'Ashton croit, c'est son problème et celui de Calum. Ce que tu veux que Michael sache, dis-le lui ! Rien de plus simple. Tu ne veux pas qu'il pense quoique ce soit d'erroné. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?**  », proposa Andy, serrant le poing suite à une action ratée de son équipe fétiche. Luke resta jusqu'à la fin du match, repassant les paroles de son père en boucle dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Il remonta dans sa chambre avec une tasse de café dans chaque main et les posa sur la table de nuit. Il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, posa ses pieds sur le bureau et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 

«  _Tu me plais beaucoup, Michael. Je suis désolé d'être aussi nerveux quand je suis avec toi. Mais, la vérité c'est que... tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. Je ne flashe pas sur Calum, ni sur personne d'autre. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches._  », tapa-t-il et l'envoya avant de regretter quoique ce soit. Comme l'avait dit son père : il n'avait rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Calum se tourna, faisant tomber la couette. Luke se leva pour la lui remettre correctement quand les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent.

 

«  **Wow, pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours la sieste quand je viens chez toi?**  », s'exclama Calum en se redressant. Il leva ses bras vers le ciel et s'étira en baillant. Luke s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

 

«  **Aucune idée. Probablement que je suis aussi barbant que notre prof de philo.**  », ricana Luke, son téléphone toujours dans les mains, son regard ne s'en détachant pas une seule seconde. Calum s'assit à côté de lui, son bras autour des larges épaules de son ami.

 

«  **Tu attends un message ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **Je viens de dire à Michael qu'il me plaisait.**  », souffla-t-il. Ses épaules se courbèrent légèrement parce que, bien que son père ait raison, il avait la sensation qu'il avait plus à perdre que rien du tout. Il venait de se mettre à nu pour un garçon qui lui volait son c?ur avec ses grands yeux tristes et ses sourires timides. Il avait tout à perdre mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

 

«  **Ca ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.**  », le réconforta Calum. Ils restèrent à fixer le téléphone jusqu'à ce que celui de Calum ne sonna. Il le porta immédiatement à son oreille en voyant le nom de sa mère sur l'écran.

 

«  **Oui ?.... Oh, ouais.... J'arrive.**  », il raccrocha et se tourna vers Luke. «  **Je vais y aller, apparemment Ash est chez moi.**  », dit-il, un sourire fendant son visage entier. Luke releva les yeux et lui sourit en retour.

 

«  **Alors, cours !**  », dit-il. Au moment où Calum passa la porte de la chambre, Luke sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa paume.

 

«  _Tu veux aller boire un café demain ?_  », était tout ce qui était écrit mais c'était suffisant. Luke courut dans le couloir, se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier pour que Calum, qui était encore dans le hall, puisse l'entendre.

 

«  **Cal, j'ai rendez-vous avec Michael demain !!** », cria-t-il. Calum rit et lui adressa un pouce levé tandis que la voix enrouée de Jack retentit à son tour : «  **Mais ta gueule !**  ».

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

Le lundi était une journée assez longue en général mais encore plus quand on savait que dès que la sonnerie retentirait on pourrait s'empresser de rejoindre son crush. La jambe droite de Luke n'arrêtait pas de battre le rythme imaginaire qui jouait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas reparlé avec Michael depuis la veille mis à part pour lui demander le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Était-ce bien un rendez-vous d'ailleurs ?!

 

«  **Sérieux, Luke. Je suis heureux pour toi et tout le toutim mais si tu pouvais arrêter de taper sur la table et me donner l'impression qu'il y a un tremblement de terre, ça serait sympa.**  », ronchonna Calum, ses coudes plantés sur sa table et son regard posé sur le tableau sans rien en lire. Luke fit une moue d'excuse et tenta de son mieux de se calmer.

 

«  **Pour la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas votre devoir à me rendre.**  », annonça leur professeur d'histoire, les sourcils froncés quand il se tourna vers Luke. «  **Mr Hemmings, sortez votre téléphone et notez-le, s'il vous plaît.**  », dit-il, surveillant que Luke faisait bien ce qu'on lui demandait. Luke le fit, à contre-coeur, et mit même une alarme. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'histoire pourtant sa mère n'en aurait rien à faire de ses préférences en matière de cours à suivre ou non. La punition serait la même.

 

Il profita de l'occasion pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun message de la part du punk. Calum le regardait faire avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il avait agit de la même façon durant des mois entiers et il n'avait pas besoin que Luke le lui rappelle.

 

La sonnerie libéra enfin Luke qui passa la porte à la seconde même où la sonnerie s'arrêta sous le regard médusé de son professeur. Il ne prit pas le temps de dire au-revoir à Calum – il l'appellerait probablement plus tard dans la soirée pour lui raconter son supposé rendez-vous. Il attrapa sa guitare dans son casier et courut presque jusqu'à la grille que le gardien n'avait pas encore ouverte. Il reste là, debout, tapant du pied par terre tandis que l'homme âgé poussait les longs pans de ferraille. Luke lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de reprendre sa route. Il connaissait bien le petit café dans lequel il devait rejoindre l'autre garçon mais le stress lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se perdre dans cette ville qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien.

 

Il poussa la porte vitrée du café et sursauta en entendant la sonnette retentir. Il posa sa main libre sur son torse pour essayer de calmer les battements de son c?ur ; ce qui échoua quand il croisa le regard vert de Michael qui était déjà assis à une table sur la droite. Il hésita deux secondes puis se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il avait besoin de tenir sa tasse dans ses mains avant d'affronter Michael. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'une tasse de café.

 

«  **Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**  », demanda la jeune femme derrière la caisse. Elle souriait gentiment mais Luke eut envie de partir en courant. Il était comme une corde trop tendue, prête à craque au moindre souffle.

 

«  **Heu... Un caramel Macchiato, s'il vous plaît. Le plus grand format que vous ayez.**  », commanda-t-il, sortant de l'argent de sa poche de jean. Il se concentra pour compter la monnaie pendant que sa boisson était faite. La jeune fille lui tendit une grosse tasse en porcelaine verte – pourquoi verte et pas bleue ou blanche ?! - et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il devait rejoindre Michael.

 

Il se tourna lentement et fit face au punk qui admirait maintenant ses mains posées à plat sur la table en bois. Il posa un pied devant lui et son corps sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avança et posa son étui et son sac à dos sur le côté avant de s'asseoir. Il releva son visage et croisa de nouveau le regard de Michael. Ce dernier portait un trait d'eye-liner délicatement dessiné autour des yeux. Luke remarqua aussi un piercing au sourcil. Il ajouta ça à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles Michael était son fantasme ambulant.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit Luke, sa voix tremblante et peu sûre d'elle. Michael sourit.

 

«  **Hey.**  », répondit-il et ils se regardèrent simplement sans rien ajouter. Luke entoura ses mains autour de sa tasse, laissant l'odeur du café emplir ses narines et l'apaiser un minimum. Ce n'était qu'une rencontre entre amis. Ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas ?

 

«  **Je suis désolé..**  », commença Luke, le visage de Michael s'affaissant légèrement. «  **Je suis assez nerveux.**  », confia Luke, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le regard de Michael, qui haussa un sourcil en réponse. «  **D'être avec toi. Après ce que je t'ai dit.**  », continua-t-il, sa bouche s'asséchant à chaque nouvelle phrase prononcée. Il avait la sensation de faire une traversée du désert.

 

«  **Y'a pas de raison.**  », souffla Michael, le coin droit de sa bouche remontant timidement. Luke inspira profondément, ses mains moites de la chaleur de la tasse. Il en essuya une sur le tissu de son jean avant de la reposer sur la table.

 

«  **J'ai bien aimé la chanson que tu as chantée à Harry l'autre jour.**  », confessa Michael, une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux, relevant quelques mèches. «  **Je ne voulais pas vous espionner ni rien. Je t'ai simplement entendu. J'ai pas pu faire demi-tour.**  », continua-t-il. Luke ferma les yeux, ses mains se crispant. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Michael pour avoir fait la même chose que lui. Il avait été à sa place et il savait ce que c'était de se sentir prisonnier d'une voix, d'une chanson et de ne pas pouvoir bouger. De sentir comme si on ne pouvait plus respirer. Il savait et il comprenait.

 

«  **Une chanson n'a de réelle importance que si elle veut dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un, je présume.**  », répondit Luke. Il inspira profondément et croisa de nouveau le regard de Michael. Son coeur battit la chamade, sa gorge se resserra sous l'émotion. Parce que Michael le regardait et il avait l'impression qu'il le voyait. Il le voyait et jamais il ne détournait le regard. Jamais il ne semblait en prendre ombrage. Et Luke sentit qu'il pouvait respirer correctement.

 

«  **Des fois j'oublie.**  », lâcha Michael, son coude s'avançant sur la table, son index caressant la jointure de la main gauche de Luke. «  **J'oublie que des gens comprennent la musique comme moi.**  », continua-t-il, Luke sentait l'émotion remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à son coe ur. Michael changea soudainement d'expression, son sourire se fana, sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux semblèrent plus flous. «  **Est-ce qu'on peut partir?**  », coassa-t-il, se relevant avant même que Luke n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il attrapa sa guitare et son sac à dos et suivit le punk à l'extérieur. Il le regarda inspirer et expirer de façon régulière et appuyée. Il tendit la main mais le baissa en voyant les épaules de Michael se tendre.

 

«  **Viens.**  », dit Luke, lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Michael semblait perdre pied. Luke n'hésita pas cette fois-ci, il attrapa le coude de Michael et l'attira contre lui, le gardant contre son flanc jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement du garçon. Une fois devant la porte, Michael sortit sa clé et soupira immensément en entrant chez lui. Luke le suivit de nouveau. Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée puis prit la main de Michael. Il la serra dans la sienne puis le conduisit dans le salon. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé, l'y laissa deux secondes le temps de récupérer la couette du punk. Il la drapa sur le corps mince avant de prendre place lui aussi sur le canapé. Il ne réfléchit pas et attira Michael contre lui. Il le serra contre lui, la couette leur servant de barricade contre le reste du monde. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Michael et massa son cuir chevelu.

 

«  **Ca va aller, Michael. Ça va aller.**  », murmura Luke, le corps contre le sien se détendant petit à petit. Michael ne dit rien d'autre mais le fait qu'il s'endormit fut pour Luke comme une confirmation qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Ce n'était pas le rendez-vous qu'il avait imaginé mais, en un sens, il était encore mieux. Parce qu'il voulait que Michael sache qu'il voyait ce qui n'allait pas et qu'il voulait rester quand même. Il caressa les cheveux noirs du punk jusqu'à ce qu'Ashton entra dans l'appartement à son tour et qu'il sourit à Luke. Comme une récompense, un signe qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

 

Luke se releva au bout d'une heure quand ses deux jambes furent tellement engourdies qu'il ne sentait même plus ses orteils. Il allongea Michael délicatement sur le canapé et fit attention à ce que la couette couvre bien tout son corps, qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle Ashton était en train de découper des légumes en petits morceaux.

 

«  **Il dort**  », expliqua Luke pour rassurer le blond qui ne pouvait empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer sous l'inquiétude. Luke avait remarqué qu'Ashton avait un instinct paternel très développé envers le punk. Ashton hocha positivement la tête et reposa son regard sur son couteau de cuisine. Il grommela quelque chose que l'autre garçon ne put distinguer tout en déposant ses oignons dans la poêle chaude à sa droite. Luke s'assit sur le plan de travail libre et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

 

«  **J'ai tenté de faire au mieux. Il a commencé à se crisper, peut-être même à paniquer alors je l'ai ramené ici. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.**  », confia Luke, les mains coincées entre ses cuisses. Ashton remua les légumes qu'il venait de mettre à mijoter avant de se tourner vers son ami.

 

«  **Luke, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il n'y a pas d'explications ni de formule magique. Le ramener chez lui est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu as eu l'instinct de l'enrouler dans sa couette, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ?!**  », demanda Ashton, son ton était tendu et nerveux. Luke savait que ce n'était pas contre lui, que ce n'était dirigé vers personne en particulier ; Ashton se fustigeait simplement de ne pas avoir été présent. D'avoir laisser le bien-être de son meilleur ami aux mains d'un garçon presqu'inconnu. Luke hocha la tête en silence.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », lâcha enfin Luke, lassé de regarder Ashton touiller ses légumes avec vigueur et humeur. La main au dessus de la poêle, Ashton s'arrêta et déposa enfin son regard sur son ami. Il haussa un sourcil en signe de question muette. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ?**  », questionna le plus âgé, les mains sur les hanches comme une matrone contrariée. Luke grimaça, il avait la sensation de rendre des comptes à sa propre mère.

 

«  **Je ne pense pas. Mais il est sorti à cause de moi.**  », éclaira-t-il, remontant ses genoux pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le plan de travail sur lequel il était toujours. Ashton soupira longuement, son index et son pouce serrant la base de son nez. Luke s'attendit à recevoir des insultes mais il ne reçut qu'un regard triste et emplit de larmes.

 

«  **S'il te plaît, Luke, ne t'excuse pas de le pousser à sortir. C'est bon pour lui de t'avoir dans sa vie. Il te l'expliquera peut-être un jour, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais sache que c'est bien que tu sois dans sa vie. Ne le laisse jamais te convaincre du contraire d'accord ?! Je t'en prie ne le laisse pas te repousser.**  », supplia prequ'Ashton avant de renifler et de se concentrer de nouveau sur le repas qu'il prenait plaisir à préparer. Luke déglutit bruyamment tout en acquiesçant d'un couinement timide. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche quand il capta une touffe de cheveux noirs dans sa vision périphérique. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Michael avança en traînant des pieds, attirant l'attention de son meilleur ami qui le serra dans ses bras sans rien dire.

 

«  **J'allais te réveiller. On va passer à table.**  », dit Ashton quand il se recula enfin, ses mains toujours accrochées aux épaules frêles du punk qui lui adressa un demi-sourire. Ils se regardèrent, semblant échanger un dialogue que Luke ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il se sentait comme un intrus et s'apprêtait à descendre de son perchoir quand Ashton se tourna vers lui.

 

«  **Tu restes manger avec nous ?**  », proposa-t-il. Luke leva le regard sur Michael, hésitant à répondre. Le punk le regarda à son tour. «  **S'il te plait.**  », souffla-t-il pour ensuite se diriger vers le placard, sortant trois assiettes, empêchant Luke de refuser leur proposition. Ashton éteignit le feu sous sa poêle et la déposa sur la table. Luke ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son c?ur. Chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Michael, quelque chose bougeait au fond de lui. Quelque chose se mettait en place. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il était à sa place avec Michael. La question restait de savoir quelle était cette place et ce qu'elle impliquait.

 

Il prit place sur la chaise qu'Ashton lui indiqua, se retrouvant entre Michael et l'autre garçon, sa jambe battant un rythme imaginaire sur les carreaux du carrelage. Ils mangèrent sans parler, sans même se regarder. Luke portait en lui le poids des paroles qu'Ashton lui avait adressées, il portait aussi le regard de Michael et il avait la sensation de couler. Il comprenait tout en ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ashton avait peur que Michael ne se casse et Michael semblait être convaincu qu'il était déjà en miettes. Et Luke, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils débarrassèrent en silence, une fois leurs assiettes terminées, puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Michael s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, sa couette comme un rempart autour de son corps, Ashton fit signe à Luke d'aller lui parler avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, appelant certainement Calum pour un peu de réconfort.

 

Luke avança d'un pas, ses mains crispées sur son jean, puis s'assit contre Michael. Il avait besoin de ce contact, besoin de savoir que Michael était toujours là, palpable. Le punk se tourna vers lui, ses yeux voilés et délavés. Le premier instinct de Luke était de tendre la main, de passer son pouce sous les yeux fatigués du garçon, caresser la peau de son visage, découvrir chaque vallée sinueuse de son corps. Il voulait l'attirer dans son corps pour pouvoir l'y garder à l'abri.

 

«  **Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de finir ton café.**  », souffla Michael, mordillant ensuite sa lèvre inférieure. Luke croisa son regard et lui sourit tendrement, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 

«  **J'ai gagné un dîner avec toi, je trouve que pour un premier rendez-vous, ce n'est pas si mal. En comptant que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant que tu dormais. Je ne me plains pas de mon sort.**  », répondit Luke en souriant plus grandement, ses joues rosissant légèrement causant la surprise de Michael qui haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **C'était un rendez-vous?**  », s'enquérit Michael au bout de quelques secondes de silence entre eux. Luke grimaça.

 

«  **Je pensais que oui.**  », confia-t-il, baissant le regard pour le poser sur ses mains qui trituraient les fils de son jeans, tout pour ne pas croiser les yeux verts de Michael. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'ils voulaient la même chose pour finalement se rendre compte que l'autre garçon ne lui avait laissé son numéro que par simple amitié. Sans arrière pensées. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand une main se posa sur son avant bras. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Michael.

 

«  **Je ne pensais pas que tu le voudrais.**  », avoua Michael avec hésitation et une certaine pudeur. Il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Luke était là avec lui. Luke mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas crier que, bien entendu, il voulait un rendez-vous avec Michael. Des centaines de rendez-vous, même !

 

«  **Michael....**  », commença Luke. «  **J'ai été clair dans mon message, il me semble. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles. Tu me plais énormément. Plus que je ne veux bien l'avouer. Je veux tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner.**  », expliqua-t-il, sa main se glissant sur celle de Michael toujours présente sur son avant-bras. Ils se regardèrent longuement, plongeant au creux des iris de l'autre. Dialoguant de façon muette, comme Michael l'avait fait avec Ashton plus tôt dans la soirée.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », glissa finalement Michael, son visage ouvert bien que ses épaules étaient encore crispées et que sa main droite triturait la couture de sa couette de façon anxieuse. Luke sourit doucement, tentant d'apaiser le garçon.

 

«  **D'accord, quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il néanmoins, pas sûr qu'ils soient sur la même voie. Michael avala bruyamment sa salive, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

 

«  **D'accord pour des rendez-vous, si ça te dit. Je ne te promets pas d'être de la meilleure des compagnie, par contre.**  », expliqua Michael. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse tout en admirant le visage de Luke s'illuminer et son nez se retrousser. Luke ne dit rien, il serra simplement la main du punk qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne, son pouce caressant le dessus avec tendresse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

«  **Génial. Je vais y aller. Je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour notre premier rendez-vous.**  », souffla Luke en dépliant ses grandes jambes. Il se releva et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de son crâne avant d'attraper son sac et sa guitare. «  **Dis au-revoir à Ash. A bientôt, Mikey.**  », dit-il, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de Michael puis il passa la porte.

 

Il marcha rapidement, au rythme de la musique qui se déversait dans son casque. Il arriva chez lui au moment où Jack allait remonter dans son lit, un bonnet perché sur le haut de sa tête, une écharpe autour du cou et un énorme sweat enrobant son torse. Luke se pencha pour le serrer contre lui tout en contrôlant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

 

«  **T'inquiète, Ben et Maman sont sur mon dos toutes les trente secondes. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.**  », coassa Jack, sa voix enrouée. Luke sourit et le laissa se réfugier dans son lit. Liz était en train de ranger la vaisselle propre tandis qu'Andy finissait ses mots croisés, assis à la table de la cuisine. Ben était appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, surveillant que Jack montait bien se coucher. Il croisa le regard de Luke et lui sourit, l'attirant contre son flanc pour le saluer.

 

«  **Alors, ce rendez-vous ?**  », demanda-t-il, taquin et curieux.

 

Luke déposa son sac à dos et sa guitare dans le hall avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il attrapa une tasse et mit en marche la cafetière après avoir embrassé chacun de ses parents. Il haussa les épaules.

 

«  **On a bien discuté jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à paniquer. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. Il s'est endormi sur moi. On a mangé ensemble, avec Ashton, et finalement il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas que c'était un rendez-vous. Il ne pensait pas que je voulais sortir avec lui malgré le message que je lui envoyé. Finalement, il a accepté de sortir avec moi. Je pense qu'au final c'était une bonne journée.**  », conclut-il, ouvrant un tiroir pour récupérer une cuillère puis mit un sucre dans sa tasse.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a paniqué ?**  », demanda Andy, ne quittant pas des yeux son journal, griffonnant ses réponses tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce que son cadet pouvait raconter. Liz s'assit aux côtés de son mari et Ben les rejoignit, lui aussi, à table.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas. On en a pas parlé. Je pense qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup sans Ashton. Il était peut-être stressé.**  », supposa-t-il, attendant que quelqu'un pose une nouvelle question. Ben acquiesça d'un raclement de gorge, jouant avec la cuillère que Luke venait de poser sur la table.

 

«  **Il y avait une fille dans ma classe en Terminale qui faisait des crises de panique assez régulièrement. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais des fois elle paniquait. Elle avait du mal à respirer, avait trop chaud, sa gorge se contractait. Elle paniquait et le meilleur moyen de la calmer était de la ramener chez elle ou de la faire se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Peut-être que Michael est lui aussi sujet à ce genre de crises. Si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas toujours rose, Luke. Je sais ce que tu m'as dit et je pense savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais, s'il est aussi angoissé, il y a des sorties qui tourneront mal, des soirées passées à l'intérieur. Des crises d'angoisse à supporter. Des heures passées à le consoler et le calmer. Il faut simplement que tu en ais conscience.**  », lâcha Ben, sa main attrapant le bras de son frère pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait qu'à son bien-être. Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **Laisse-toi du temps, laisse-lui en aussi. Vous verrez bien ensemble. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître au fur et à mesure.**  », rajouta Andy, refermant son journal une fois que sa grille fut complète. Il embrassa le crâne de Luke et de Ben puis passa sa main dans le dos de sa femme, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il devait se lever tôt le lendemain mais il aimait attendre que tous ses garçons soient rentrés avant d'aller se coucher.

 

Luke soupira, puis nettoya sa tasse. Ben leur dit au revoir et partit rejoindre son autre frère, vérifiant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, qu'il avait pris ses cachets et que la couette le tenait suffisamment au chaud. Liz resta dans la cuisine, son regard ancré à son plus jeune fils.

 

«  **Tu l'aimes.**  », dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question mais Luke acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Elle lui sourit tendrement. «  **Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.**  »

 

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Luke monta à l'étage prendre une douche puis se glissa dans son lit. Au moment où il allait éteindre son téléphone, un message apparut.

 

«  _Deuxième rendez-vous vendredi ?_  », demandait Michael. Luke tapa rapidement sa réponse puis ferma les yeux, épuisé par les émotions qu'il avait traversées en une seule journée.

 

«  _Oui !_  », était tout ce qu'il envoya comme réponse, créant un sourire sur le visage pâle de Michael qui était couché contre Ashton.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

Luke était devant la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient Ashton et Michael et il hésitait encore à sonner. Il avait reçu un message d'Ashton plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lui disant que s'il ne voulait pas dépenser d'argent inutilement en achetant son livre de littérature, Michael en possédait un exemplaire et Luke pouvait l'emprunter sans soucis. Il avait acquiescé ; sauf que maintenant il n'arrivait pas à déposer son doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone. On était mercredi et Luke se souvenait encore du regard de Michael dans le sien le lundi précédent. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son odeur, de la forme de son corps dans ses bras, de sa chaleur quand il avait dormi au creux de son torse. Il se rappelait de la douleur qui avait fait écho en lui quand il avait vu la panique dans les yeux verts de Michael. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet élan de tendresse et de protection envers le punk. Les battements effrénés de son c?ur, la moiteur de ses mains, l'étroitesse de sa gorge. La sensation de chute libre quand il avait plongé sans retenue dans le regard de Michael. Il voulait le revoir, passer du temps avec lui. Sauf qu'au fond de lui il craignait que Michael ne puisse jamais lui rendre ses sentiments. Il pouvait rester ami avec le garçon – il pourrait y arriver, probablement- mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait donner à Michael. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il appuya finalement sur le bouton en retenant sa respiration et espérant que personne ne réponde.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », s'éleva la voix de Michael. Bien entendu Ashton était encore au magasin, et Calum était avec lui, ce qui laissait Luke seul avec Michael.

 

«  **Hey, c'est Luke. Ash m'a dit que tu pourrais me.....**  », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la porte se déverrouillait. Luke inspira profondément en essuyant ses mains sur son jean. Il portait encore une fois sa guitare sur le dos. Il leva les yeux au plafond en prenant une dernière inspiration profonde puis il s'avança vers la porte de l'appartement qui était entrebâillée. Il entra et la referma, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Il laissa sa guitare et son sac à dos à l'entrée de la pièce puis continua sa progression jusqu'à apercevoir Michael. Il était assis, accoudé à la table basse du salon, un plaid sur les genoux et des feuilles éparpillées devant lui.

 

«  **Je suis désolé si je te dérange.**  », dit Luke, Michael haussa simplement une épaule sans croiser le regard du blond. C'était comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance et Luke se posa la question quant à savoir si c'était le problème de Michael : que rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui ? Luke s'assit sur le bord du canapé, ses mains coincées sous ses cuisses pour ne pas les passer dans les cheveux emmêlés de Michael. Il regarda l'autre garçon écrire calmement, durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'estomac de Michael gargouiller. Il haussa un sourcil puis se racla la gorge.

 

«  **Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?**  », demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à recevoir de réponse. Michael se tourna vers lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour la première fois de la journée. Luke eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein torse tellement sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Il se noyait sans arrêt dans le regard de Michael. Quand il était avec lui, tout faisait sens. Même ce qui n'en faisait pas.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », répondit Michael, et Luke put voir dans ses iris que c'était la vérité : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait fait pour garder son corps en bonne santé. Sans se retenir cette fois-ci, Luke glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de Michael qui s'étalaient sur son front et les releva pour dégager son ?il gauche. Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne demanda rien, prit simplement de quoi faire un repas rapide : du jambon et de la purée. Ce ne serait pas trop lourd pour un estomac apparemment pas habitué à manger de façon régulière mais qui serait assez consistant pour lui apporter ce dont il aurait besoin. Luke plaça l'assiette sur un plateau, ajouta une poignée d'amandes, deux carrés de chocolat noir et une tasse de thé. Il espérait que ce serait assez. Il déposa le tout près de Michael et reprit sa place sur le canapé. Michael regarda la nourriture puis se tourna vers Luke, l'observant longuement, sans rien dire. Luke le regarda en retour, silencieux. Ils échangeaient, partageait avec pureté leurs sentiments. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à formuler avec des mots sans craindre d'abîmer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Luke fit un signe de tête vers l'assiette fumante et Michael acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tandis qu'il mangeait – lentement mais sûrement – Luke prit sa guitare. Il grattait les cordes, cherchant des accords, des notes à ajouter à ses chansons. Michael ne finit pas son assiette mais il mangea les amandes et le chocolat et but la tasse de thé. Luke soupira de soulagement.

 

Michael se repencha sur ce qui semblait être des cours et Luke gratta sa guitare en prenant des notes. Ils passaient du temps en compagnie de l'autre et c'était suffisant pour eux. Une partie de Luke était rassurée de pouvoir être là, présent et d'observer Michael. Souvent il avait peur, dans le noir de sa chambre, que Michael ne soit pas réel, qu'il ne soit que l'aérienne hallucination de son esprit. Il avait besoin de le voir et de le toucher. Il décala son pied droit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en contact avec celui de Michael qui dépassait de son duvet. Ils sourirent chacun timidement de leur côté. Luke se plongea par la suite totalement dans sa composition, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il joua d'abord la chanson puis il la rejoua tout en la chantant. Les yeux fermés, à l'abri dans sa bulle personnelle.

 

«  **You are my getaway. You are my favorite place. We put the world away. Yeah we're so disconnected**  », chanta-t-il, sans se rendre compte que Michael avait relevé les yeux vers lui et qu'il se perdait dans l'écoute de ses paroles. Elles se posaient en lui et prenait un sens tout autre. Luke laissa sa voix s'évanouir dans le silence de l'appartement, les yeux toujours fermés. Il déglutit bruyamment quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'était pas dans sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. Michael était tourné vers lui, une larme au coin de son ?il droit que Luke voulait essuyer immédiatement. Pourtant il ne le fit pas, Michael semblait heureux de ces émotions qui l'animaient et Luke se dit que, peut-être, c'était ce dont il avait besoin : ressentir des émotions puissantes qui le sortiraient de sa torpeur. Peut-être. Il ne le demanderait pas, ne poserait pas la question à moins que Michael ne soit le premier à le mentionner. Luke déposa sa guitare dans son étui. Il referma son carnet dans lequel il nota un nouveau changement. Michael se releva assez pour s'asseoir à côté de Luke. Il ne dit rien, il posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Luke l'observa une seconde puis il attrapa le duvet qu'il drapa autour de Michael tout en le tenant contre lui, son bras enroulé autour de la taille fine du punk. Michael avait son eye-liner qui avait coulé sous ses yeux, se mélangeant aux cernes déjà présents. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, respirant en rythme. Luke s'allongea pour que Michael puisse s'installer plus confortablement contre lui. Michael avait son visage enfoui dans le cou de Luke, son souffle créant de la chair de poule sur son passage. Luke resserra encore plus son bras autour de Michael, le collant contre sa hanche en soupirant de bonheur. Si c'était de moments comme ceux-là dont avait besoin Michael, Luke les lui offriraient avec bonheur.

 

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Luke baissa le regard pour se rendre compte que l'autre garçon s'était endormi. Dans la lumière évanescente du début de soirée, le visage de Michael était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, des lignes creusées dans les traits fins, les cernes exagérés par les ombres. Il semblait exténué, à bout de forces. Luke déposa un baiser tendre sur le front blanc à sa portée en se jurant d'être là aussi souvent que Michael aurait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ou d'un torse pour dormir. Luke se rendit compte, à cet instant précis, qu'il avait donné tout son coeur à Michael sans rien attendre en retour. Parce qu'il était prisonnier de ce garçon qui ne demandait rien, qui semblait si brisé. Luke était voué corps et âme à ce jeune homme frêle et tremblant. Parce que sous toute cette obscurité, ces démons qui valsaient dans les iris verts du punk, au-delà de tout ça, Luke pouvait voir une flamme, une infime lueur qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

 

Ashton poussa la porte d'entrée au moment où les lampadaires de la rue s'allumèrent, laissant se dessiner les silhouettes frêles des deux garçons enlacés. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, s'accoudant au dossier du canapé, un regard tendre posé sur le visage de Michael.

 

«  **Il va bien ?**  », souffla Ashton, ses sourcils légèrement froncés tout en souriant à Luke, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui, qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour son meilleur ami. Luke laissa sa main droite caresser les mèches de cheveux présentes dans la nuque de Michael en souriant tendrement.

 

«  **Oui. Je lui ai fait à manger. Il a mangé la moitié de son assiette, quelques amandes et du chocolat noir. Il a bu son thé aussi. Et il dort depuis un peu moins d'une heure.**  », souffla-t-il de peur de déranger le punk dans un sommeil bien mérité. Ashton glissa à son tour ses doigts dans les cheveux de Michael. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

 

«  **Je suis content que tu t'occupes aussi bien de lui. Il ne te le montre sûrement pas, mais il apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Je l'apprécie aussi. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre.**  », chuchota Ashton avec émotion, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le corps frêle, Luke resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Michael, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui si possible, pour porter un morceau de ce garçon en lui, espérant alléger sa douleur autant qu'il le pouvait.

 

«  **Je l'aime. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être étant donné que je ne le connais pas beaucoup ; je l'aime.**  », confia Luke, les joues rouges mais les yeux sincères. Ashton hocha la tête.

 

«  **Je sais. Merci.**  », dit-il avant de se relever. Il emporta le plateau dans la cuisine puis revint avec trois tasses de thé fumant. «  **Il va falloir le réveiller s'il veut espérer dormir cette nuit.**  », expliqua-t-il en s'approchant. Luke leva la main, faisant comprendre qu'il voulait le faire. Ashton sourit et se rendit dans sa chambre, probablement pour se changer. Luke laissa sa main droite caresser délicatement le dos de Michael, tandis que la deuxième redessinait la courbe de sa mâchoire, s'attardant sur le début de barbe présent. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans le c?ur de Luke à cet instant qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il entreprit de réveiller Michael, qui ouvrit un oeil avec hésitation au bout de quelques minutes. Il croisa le regard de Luke mais ne réagit pas. Il le regarda simplement, se nourrissant de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les iris bleues.

 

«  **Désolé de te réveiller. Ash dit que si tu veux dormir ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu ne dormes pas trop maintenant.**  », souffla Luke. Il se décala pour que Michael se retrouve dos au dossier du canapé, Luke face à lui, allongé sur son côté droit. Michael déposa sa main sur la joue de Luke, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il devinait les contours du visage de Luke grâce aux lumières de la rue qui se reflétaient dans l'appartement.

 

«  **Je ne dors pas la nuit.**  », souffla-t-il, son regard toujours ancré à celui de Luke qui perdait pied face à la profondeur de l'angoisse qui se devinait dans les émeraudes qui le toisaient.

 

«  **Ah bon ?**  », demanda Luke dans un souffle. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il entendait Ashton à l'autre bout de l'appartement ouvrir et fermer les portes de son armoire. Il soupira quand le pouce de Michael retraça l'arête de son nez et le contour de ses lèvres.

 

«  **J'ai peur.**  », avoua Michael. Luke eut envie de pleurer ou d'hurler parce qu'il avait aussi mal que Michael, parce que son âme recevait des coups à chaque découverte des blessures du punk.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », s'enquérit Luke en se rapprochant de Michael, son bras toujours enroulé autour de la taille fine de l'autre garçon. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que tout leur corps soit en contact. Michael ferma les yeux, déglutit bruyamment mais continua néanmoins de parler.

 

«  **De moi. De disparaître.**  », lâcha-t-il et Luke ne réfléchit plus. Il posa sa main dans la nuque de Michael et attira son visage dans son cou, son pouce caressant la base de la nuque du punk avec tendresse. Il le berçait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait dans leur position.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre alors il ne dit rien. Il serra Michael contre lui, espérant que sa chaleur serait assez pour réchauffer le c?ur de l'autre garçon. Luke laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue. La même phrase passait en boucle dans son esprit et il se mordait la langue pour ne pas la laisser sortir par mégarde : «  Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. ». il voulait le crier, l'écrire sur tous les murs de la ville, le tatouer sur chaque particule du corps de Michael pour que ce dernier sache qu'il était important pour quelqu'un.

 

«  **J'ai besoin que tu dormes, Michael. J'ai besoin que tu sois en bonne santé parce que tu m'as promis des rendez-vous. Je veux ces rendez-vous, Michael. Je veux être avec toi. Et pour ça, il faut que tu dormes. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais peu importe l'heure et le jour. Si tu as besoin que je vienne te tenir dans mes bras pour te reposer, dis-le moi. Dis-le moi, Michael. J'ai besoin de toi.**  », souffla-t-il, sa respiration erratique dû aux émotions qui l'étranglaient.

 

«  **Serre-moi contre toi.**  », fut la seule chose que Michael répondit. Luke le serra encore plus contre lui, ayant peur de faire mal à l'autre garçon, peur de marquer son corps de l'empreinte de ses doigts. Peut-être que Michael en avait besoin, de cette preuve irréfutable et indélébile qu'il existait. La main de Luke se crispa légèrement sur la nuque du garçon quand il sentit une larme rouler le long de son propre cou. Il voulait comprendre, voulait savoir. Mais plus important encore, il voulait être exactement là où il était actuellement.

 

Ashton revint et sourit doucement avant de rejoindre la cuisine dans laquelle il prépara un repas rapide ainsi qu'une soupe pour son meilleur ami. Ils mangèrent, assis les uns contre les autres, Michael entre les deux autres garçons tout en regardant les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de la télévision sans vraiment y prêter attention. Luke repartit dans la soirée, sans emporter le livre qu'il était venu chercher en premier lieu. Il pourrait expliquer à son professeur qu'il n'avait pas le livre demandé parce que.... Parce qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'un foutu bouquin que Luke ne lirait probablement pas de toute façon. Il embrassa ses frères et ses parents en rentrant puis se réfugia sous sa couette. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait garder cette journée au fond de lui durant quelques heures comme un trésor. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer parce qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait d'aimer Michael. Il venait d'entrapercevoir l'étendue des blessures du garçon et venait de comprendre que, peu importe à quel point il l'aimait, il ne serait peut-être jamais à même de toutes les soigner et que Michael serait peut-être toujours brisé, d'une certaine façon. Luke venait de le comprendre et de l'accepter. Il l'aimerait malgré tout.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

«  **Mr Hemmings, est-ce vous pourriez rester à la fin du cours, s'il vous plaît ?**  », demanda Mr Horier, son professeur de littérature. Luke hocha la tête, qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire d'autre ? S'il refusait il se prendrait probablement une heure de colle, ou tout du moins sa mère l'apprendrait et il serait interdit de sortie. Il en était hors de question, il avait rendez-vous avec Michael après le lycée. Ils devaient se retrouver au café ou au parc mais Luke avait prévu de prendre leurs cafés à emporter et de rejoindre Michael chez lui, pour ne pas le forcer à sortir si ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand le cours prit fin, Luke resta assis à sa place, attendant que l'enseignant le rejoigne.

 

Mr Horier croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air mécontent. Luke abaissa les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne prêtait pas assez attention à ce cours. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la littérature, enfin, il aimait cette matière mais n'appréciait pas de devoir rester assis et se concentrer durant plus d'une heure. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

 

«  **Est-ce que mon cours, ou ma personne, vous dérangent ? Si je vous mets mal à l'aise, vous pouvez me le dire. Je ne veux pas vous forcer à suivre un cours qui vous met mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je vois bien qu'il est difficile pour vous de vous concentrer. Si c'est quelque chose de personnel, vous pouvez faire la demande pour changer de classe. Je ne le prendrais pas personnellement. Pas trop en tout cas.**  », dit l'enseignant avec un petit sourire désabusé. Luke voulait ouvrir la bouche et parler, il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. « Je ne veux pas vous voir perdre une année d'enseignement parce que je ne suis pas capable d'attirer votre attention. », conclut l'homme dont les sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés, cachant la moitié de ses yeux bleus. Luke soupira.

 

«  **C'est pas contre vous, M'sieur.**  », commença-t-il. Il se releva, posant son sac à ses pieds, appuyé contre la table derrière lui. «  **Ce n'est pas que vous êtes un mauvais professeur, je pense que je suis simplement un mauvais élève dans le sens où rester assis sur une chaise à ingurgiter des données théoriques est difficile pour moi. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire un effort. Ne remettez pas en question qui vous êtes simplement pour moi.**  », dit Luke, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa son regard sur l'horloge qui ornait le mur au dessus du tableau noir : il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'être en retard.

 

Monsieur Horier sourit à son tour. Il haussa les épaules en soupira doucement.

 

«  **C'est mon devoir en tant qu'enseignant de me remettre en question pour chacun de mes élèves. Sinon je ferais mal mon travail. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, demande-le moi. D'accord ?**  », proposa l'homme en décroisant les bras, posant ses mains à plat sur la table devant lui. Luke attrapa son sac et le passa sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler de ce qui l'animait, de Michael, de cet amour impossible qu'il nourrissait à son égard, de la peur qui enserrait ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'il pensait au garçon. Il voulait aussi parler de sa musique, de ses rêves et de ses chansons mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'enseignant comprendrait. Pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le livrer à quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis et sa famille.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répondit-il avant de quitter la salle de classe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au professeur et il sentit une vague de tendresse à l'égard du vieil homme. Il ferait un effort. C'était une chose de ne pas être attentif en classe, mais c'en était une autre de voir un homme remettre toute sa carrière en question parce qu'un élève ne semblait pas prêter intérêt à sa classe. Il récupéra sa guitare dans son casier et passa au café, commandant leurs boissons, à lui et Michael. Il sourit à la serveuse et sortit de bonne humeur.

 

Il arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble et, cette fois, il n'hésita pas à enfoncer le bouton de l'interphone.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », s'éleva la voix de Michael. Luke ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **C'est Luke.**  », répondit-il, et il s'engouffra dans le hall quand il entendit le bruit familier du déverrouillage de la grosse porte d'entrée. Celle de l'appartement était ouverte, comme la fois précédente. Luke retira ses chaussures et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau après avoir déposer sa guitare contre le mur.

 

«  **Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre au café ?**  », demanda Michael, sa veste à la main mais ses pieds couverts uniquement de chaussettes. Ses yeux étaient ornés d'un trait précis et artistique d'eye-liner et les cernes semblaient moins étendus que la dernière fois que Luke avait vu le punk. Il lui sourit en levant les mains au niveau de sa poitrine pour indiquer les deux tasses en carton qu'il tenait.

 

«  **J'ai pensé que tu préférerais rester chez toi, je ne veux pas te forcer à sortir si ça te met mal à l'aise.**  », Luke répondit en souriant. Il s'interrompit deux secondes en se rappelant ce que son professeur lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il venait de comprendre que l'homme était venu lui parler parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et non pas par favoritisme parce qu'il était le fils d'un autre enseignant. Michael sourit grandement et reposa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'approcha de Luke et ce dernier crut qu'il venait récupérer sa tasse alors il tendit le bras en avant. Michael le contourna avec aisance, faisant attention de ne pas renverser leurs boissons puis il entoura ses bras autour du torse de Luke, le serrant contre lui. Luke fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et déposa les deux tasses sur la commode à sa droite pour ensuite enserrer le corps frêle contre le sien de ses deux bras.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Michael, son menton posé sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Luke inspira à plein poumons cette odeur qui commençait à devenir familière. Il se recula d'un pas et lâcha le punk, gardant tout de même une main dans le creux de sa taille.

 

«  **Ca va bien ?**  », demanda Luke, non pas par inquiétude, mais comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre ami et Michael dû le sentir puisqu'il sourit encore plus. Il attira Luke à sa suite, s'asseyant dans le canapé avec leurs tasses à la main. Michael posa son regard sur ses mains avant de le relever vers le visage de Luke.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas habitué. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des rendez-vous.**  », confia Michael avec hésitation et timidité, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Luke sourit avant de mordiller son piercing à la lèvre. Il haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Je n'en ai pas l'habitude non plus. Je ne plais pas vraiment aux gens de mon lycée.**  », expliqua-t-il quand Michael haussa un sourcil après sa première affirmation. Luke observait le visage de Michael, glissant par la suite sur la peau exposée de son cou, s'arrêtant à ses clavicules, de peur de ne pouvoir retenir l'envie de se graver dans ses yeux et d'effrayer le punk.

 

«  **Non ?**  », demanda Michael avec surprise. Ses sourcils étaient haussés sur son front, indiquant que la question était sincère et qu'il n'essayait pas de maladroitement flirter avec l'autre garçon. Luke rit doucement, dépité.

 

«  **Non. Je ne suis pas le genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Mis à part Calum, je ne suis ami avec personne au lycée. Je suis trop bizarre, toujours dans la lune ou dans mes notes de musique. Et quand tu dis à tout le monde que tu veux faire de la musique, ils te regardent comme si tu venais d'annoncer que ton plus grand rêve est d'être enlevé par des aliens. Alors trouver un garçon gay, ou bi, qui en plus de ça serait d'accord pour m'accepter tel que je suis, tu imagines le problème.**  », répondit Luke, sirotant son café lentement. Michael hochait la tête au fur et à mesure du monologue du garçon blond.

 

«  **J'aime quand tu parles.**  », confia Michael, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'un sourire doux naissait sur ses lèvres. Luke rougit légèrement, parce qu'avec Michael il avait l'impression d'être réellement écouté, que Michael n'attendait rien de plus de lui à part ce qu'il voulait bien donner.

 

«  **J'aime quand tu m'écoutes.**  », répondit Luke du tac au tac, la phrase supplémentaire sur le bout de sa langue, comme un cheveu qui le chatouillerais mais qu'il retient encore. _Je t'aime._ «  **Tu fais des études ?**  », questionna Luke ensuite. Il mourait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur Michael. Michael était comme un tableau, une ?uvre d'art, il était beau, magnifique. On pouvait passer des heures à le regarder, mais le plus intéressant aux yeux de Luke était d'apprendre son histoire, ce qui a fait que telle couleur était arrivée à tel endroit. Pourquoi ce choix de toile et pas un autre ? L'idée derrière le dessin. Il voulait tout comprendre, tout connaître.

 

Michael haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse à sa portée puis croisa les jambes sur le canapé.

 

«  **J'essaie. Il y a des jours où c'est plus difficile que d'autres. J'essaie de trouver ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Ce que je veux être.**  », souffla Michael. Luke posa sa tasse sur la table basse à son tour et prit la même position que l'autre garçon, se tournant pour lui faire face. Avant de prendre la parole, il attrapa la main de Michael, la gardant dans le creux de la sienne, simplement pour avoir un contact avec lui, sentir qu'il était là, avec lui.

 

«  **Ash m'a dit que tu jouais de la guitare.**  », dit Luke. C'était en quelque sorte un mensonge, mais il ne voulait pas avouer à Michael qu'il l'avait écouté à son insu. Il connaissait le sentiment de trahison qui en découlerait et il ne voulait pas effrayer Michael. Ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.

 

«  **Je gratte de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas bon.**  », répondit Michael en baissant son regard sur leurs mains enlacées.

 

«  **Je dis la même chose, et pourtant tu sembles aimer ce que je fais.**  », souffla Luke, laissant son pouce caresser le dessus de la main pâle du punk. Il retraça le tatouage en forme de 'X' qui ornait le majeur de cette main. Il voulait demander la signification de ce tatouage, la raison de cette lettre à cet endroit précis. Mais il savait que les tatouages étaient aussi personnels que les paroles de ses chansons alors il se tut.

 

«  **J'aime ce que tu fais. Quand tu chantes.....**  », commença Michael avec timidité, le rouge lui montant aux joues. «  **Quand tu chantes, j'oublie tout le reste. Tu aspires le négatif de ma vie et tu le transforme en quelque chose de doux et agréable. C'est suffisant pour moi. Ça devrait l'être pour toi aussi.**  » ; finit-il dans un murmure. Luke se releva sur ses genoux et noua ses bras autour du cou de Michael, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en retenant les sanglots qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge. Il retint un gémissement d'émotion quand Michael enroula ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant que Luke ne reprenne la parole.

 

«  **C'est suffisant, Michael. Tu es suffisant.**  », marmonna-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait eu besoin de dire cette phrase mais il sentit Michael se relaxer sous ses doigts. Sentit ses muscles se détendre et la tête de Michael s'appuya contre la sienne. Luke s'approcha et passa ses genoux de chaque côté du bassin de Michael, il avait besoin d'être plus près encore du garçon, de sentir qu'ils recollaient leurs morceaux brisés dans cette étreinte.

 

Ashton arriva au moment où Luke allait reprendre la parole, Calum sur ses talons. Michael essaya de se dégager, pour ne pas embarrasser Luke, sauf que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire. Ashton savait qu'il aimait Michael et Calum devait s'en douter. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers le punk. Il en était fier. Luke resserra ses bras autour du cou de Michael.

 

«  **Garde-moi encore un peu contre toi, s'il te plaît.**  », supplia-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Michael. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à resserrer ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Ashton et Calum se dirigèrent vers la chambre du premier pour y déposer leurs affaires. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, les lèvres rougies et leurs cheveux en pagaille. Luke se releva et leur adressa un sourire tendre.

 

«  **Que voulait Monsieur Horier ?**  », demanda Calum en s'asseyant sur le bout du canapé sur lequel les deux garçons n'étaient pas. Luke caressa la nuque de Michael tout en se tournant pour répondre à son meilleur ami. Michael garda une main dans le bas du dos de Luke, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

 

«  **Il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de changer de classe ou si j'étais juste distrait.**  », répondit Luke, penaud d'avoir causer ce questionnement à son professeur. Calum haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il adressa un signe de la main à Michael qui le lui rendit. Ashton était dans la cuisine, chantonnant un tube qui passait à la radio et qui remplissait l'appartement maintenant silencieux. Calum jeta un regard anxieux vers la cuisine puis se pencha vers les deux garçons.

 

«  **Je pensais inviter Ash à venir manger à la maison dimanche, le présenter à mes parents et tout. Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?**  », demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement pour être sûr que son petit-ami ne l'entendrait pas par accident. Luke sourit encore plus tandis que Michael fixait Calum avec sérieux. Luke ouvrit la bouche mais Michael fut plus rapide.

 

«  **Tout ce qui compte c'est de savoir si toi tu es prêt. Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui ce que tu veux, avec qui tu le veux et comment tu veux que ça se passe. Si tu penses être prêt à officialiser les choses, lance-toi. Il te dira s'il n'est pas prêt. Ça ne sera que partie remise.**  », expliqua-t-il avec lenteur et douceur, sa main caressant toujours le bas du dos de Luke. Ashton entra dans la pièce avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de continuer cette conversation. Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Calum et son menton sur son épaule.

 

«  **Vous restez manger ?**  », demanda Ashton, son regard passant de Luke à Michael. Il est vrai qu'il devait être assez perturbant pour lui de trouver son meilleur ami avec un garçon assis sur un de ses genoux, sa main dans la nuque du punk. Il ne dit rien, sourit simplement en attendant la réponse. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et Luke se fit la réflexion que ça devenait une habitude. Une routine. Il aimait cette idée, cette réalité. Au moment de partir, Michael accompagna Luke dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Calum restait dormir – et Luke aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il racontait à sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse dormir aussi souvent chez Ashton. Luke attrapa sa veste. Michael posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Luke.

 

«  **Tu sais l'autre jour... tu m'as dit que je pouvais te dire si j'avais besoin de toi?**  », demanda Michael dans un murmure. Les voix des deux autres garçons résonnaient en arrière plan. Luke croisa le regard anxieux de Michael et hocha la tête pour acquiescer. «  **Est-ce que....**  », Michael s'interrompit. Luke déposa sa main sur la sienne.

 

«  **Est-ce que, quoi ?**  », souffla à son tour Luke.

 

Michael ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu veux bien rester dormir ce soir ?**  », lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Luke retint sa respiration. Il avait prié pour cette demande mais n'avait jamais osé espérer qu'elle se réalise. Il s'approcha de Michael, ses mains sur ses joues, son regard ancré au sien. Il déposa son front sur celui plus pâle et relâcha son souffle.

 

«  **Bien sûr.**  », répondit Luke.

 

Il appela chez lui pour prévenir qu'il resterait dormir chez Michael. Ses parents étaient au restaurant et c'est Ben qui répondit. Il ne fit pas attention aux remarques – forcément déplacées- de son frère et raccrocha avec un sourire. Il suivit Michael dans sa chambre sans rien expliquer aux deux autres garçons qui avaient très bien compris. Ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre et Luke déposa sa guitare et son sac à dos contre le bureau de Michael. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord de son lit. Il triturait ses mains nerveusement. Luke s'assit à côté de lui. Il attrapa sa main droite et lia leurs doigts.

 

«  **Dis-moi.**  », souffla-t-il.

 

«  **Je dors mieux quand tu es là.**  ».

 

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre. Se glissèrent sous les couvertures et Michael dormit mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait le reste de la semaine. Parce que dans les bras de Luke, il se sentait entier. Il savait qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas parce que Luke récoltait toutes les pièces du puzzle et l'assemblait avec patience et douceur.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

Luke se réveilla sans savoir pour quelle raison. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui et pour se souvenir qu'il était resté chez Michael. Il se tourna pour découvrir Michael dos à lui. Luke retint sa respiration pour essayer d'entendre le bruit qui aurait pu le réveiller. Rien ne se fit entendre. Il ferma les yeux quand Michael se tourna de nouveau, lui faisant maintenant face. Luke rouvrit les yeux rapidement, découvrant les traits fatigués de Michael, ses yeux à demi-ouverts.

 

«  **Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**  », souffla Luke sans oser bouger ni même faire un geste vers Michael, trop peu sûr de la réaction que pourrait avoir le garçon. Michael hocha la tête en grimaçant. Luke était allongé sur son côté gauche, son regard plongé dans l'océan émeraude face à lui et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine devant la beauté du jeune homme. L'eye-liner avait été retiré ce qui offrait une nouvelle pâleur au visage du garçon. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose? », demanda Luke.

 

Michael ferma les yeux puis soupira.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », avoua-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux et ne regardant pas Luke. Ce dernier se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir serrer Michael contre son torse. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille fine et il déposa son front sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il clôt ses yeux à son tour et laissa leurs souffles se mêler pour tenter de calmer le punk. Michael se relaxa quelques instants avant que sa respiration ne se fasse erratique. Luke glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de son ami pour l'apaiser du mieux possible. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à parler, ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il lui devait des explications quand ce n'était pas le cas.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi. Je ne comprends pas.**  », lâcha Michael. Luke respira profondément. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit il était tellement plus simple de perdre de vue ce qui avait de l'importance, de perdre de vue ce qui était réel. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou exposé de Michael avant de se reculer, laissant l'air froid de la chambre se glisser entre leurs deux corps.

 

«  **Je ne comprends pas non plus.**  », confia Luke. Il s'allongea sur le dos, position qu'il affectionnait pour se confesser, comme il le faisait souvent avec ses frères. Il garda néanmoins une main autour de la taille de Michael, caressant sa hanche de son pouce, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Toujours présent à ses côtés.

 

«  **Quand j'ai croisé ton regard le premier jour, tout a pris sa place au fond de moi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer parce que je ne le comprends pas. Mais je suis là, d'accord ?**  », souffla Luke. Michael déposa son visage sur l'épaule du garçon et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas à même de comprendre et encore moins de mettre en mots l'émoi qui animait leurs coeurs.

 

Ils finirent par s'endormir, bercés par la respiration de l'autre. Quand le soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre, ils se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Luke fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il embrassa le haut du crane de Michael puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Ashton et Calum étaient déjà présents. Ashton était appuyé contre le plan de travail et au creux de ses bras se tenait Calum, sa joue reposant contre la clavicule de son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait les bras noué autour de la taille de Calum, caressant sa peau nue du bout des doigts. Ils ne semblaient pas attendre quoique ce soit de particulier, mais ils se complaisaient dans le silence et la chaleur de l'autre. Luke sourit tendrement puis se racla la gorge. Ashton se détourna pour croiser son regard et lui rendit son sourire. Calum ne bougea pas. Il semblait finir sa nuit.

 

Luke fit un pas en avant, déposa un baiser sur leurs joues. Il sortit des tasses du placard, les posa sur la table avant de mettre en marche la cafetière. Il était comme chez lui ici : il connaissait la place de chaque objet, de chaque ustensile. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait agir librement sans se sentir juger ou trop invasif.

 

«  **Café pour tout le monde ?**  », demanda-t-il. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

 

«  **Un thé pour moi, s'il te plaît.**  », s'éleva la voix de Michael à l'entrée de la pièce. Luke se fit violence pour ne pas courir vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras et le noyer sous les baisers. À la place, il acquiesça et sortit un sachet de thé qu'il glissa dans la tasse qu'il savait être la préférée de Michael. Ashton embrassa tendrement Calum du bout des lèvres avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en murmurant des phrases que les deux autres ne pouvaient comprendre ni entendre. Luke versa le café puis apporta le sucre et le lait. Il ajouta une cuillère de miel dans le thé de Michael avant d'y verser l'eau chaude. Ashton déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Michael. Il ouvrit les placards pour en sortir des céréales et des briochettes. Ils mangèrent en silence, bercés par la radio que Calum avait allumée en sourdine. Ils étaient encore nimbés de sommeil. Michael surprit Luke quand il attrapa sa main dans la sienne au milieu du repas. Ashton haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Luke n'aurait pas été à même de répondre de toute façon parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce geste. Ce toucher.

 

«  **Vous voulez venir à la maison ?**  », proposa Luke, ouvrant de grand yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il le voulait vraiment, mais n'avait pas conscience de le vouloir au point de le proposer à ses amis. Calum fut le premier à réagir.

 

«  **Ouais, carrément !**  », s'écria-t-il une fois qu'il eut avalé sa bouchée de brioche. Ashton sourit devant son enthousiasme et hocha la tête. Luke se tourna vers Michael qui garda le regard baissé sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. Luke remarqua que Michael n'avait rien mangé pour le moment. Il se leva, détacha sa main de celle du punk et apporta des amandes, du chocolat noir et un yaourt nature. Il espérait que Michael en mangerait au moins une partie si ce n'est pas la totalité.

 

«  **Mikey ?**  », souffla Ashton en tendant le bras pour toucher le bras de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés en une question muette qu'Ashton comprit immédiatement.

 

«  **Luke propose qu'on aille passer l'après-midi chez lui.**  », répéta Ashton avec un sourire tendre pour son meilleur ami. Luke aurait voulu préciser qu'il voulait que Michael passe sa vie entière chez lui, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux se taire. Et puis, chez lui il y avait ses frères et il n'était pas prêt à entendre toutes les moqueries et les taquineries qui ne manqueraient pas de rythmer ses journées.

 

«  **Oh.**  », répondit le punk. Sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, Luke pouvait voir le dilemme qui se livrait à lui : refuser d'aller avec ses amis et devoir rester seul ou alors y aller et risquer une crise de panique dans un environnement étranger. Luke aurait voulu se frapper d'avoir ouvert la bouche en premier lieu pourtant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il resserra sa main autour de celle de Michael et se pencha pour être qu'il serait le seul à l'entendre.

 

«  **Si jamais tu te sens mal tu peux partir quand tu le veux. Je ne serais pas déçu ou en colère. D'accord ?**  », souffla-t-il et Michael sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d’acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

 

Ils partirent juste après avoir rangé la table du déjeuner, Calum et Luke assis à l'arrière tandis qu'Ashton conduisait et que Michael laissait son regard se perdre sur le paysage, assis dans le siège passager. Luke avait peur. Peur que Michael ne se sente pas à l'aise chez lui, qu'il ne puisse pas apprécier la présence de ses amis parce qu'il se sentirait oppressé.

 

Une fois garés, Luke se fit la réflexion que si jamais ses frères faisaient une remarque déplacée, ils les étrangleraient dans leurs sommeils la nuit suivante. Sa mère en serait fortement attristée, mais tant pis. Michael ne dit rien, serrant poliment la main de Liz en souriant. Calum prit la mère de son meilleur ami dans ses bras puis présenta Ashton comme son petit ami.

 

«  **Oh, c'est toi le jeune homme du magasin de disques ?**  », demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent mais Calum la connaissait par coeur : elle le taquinait. Il en eut la confirmation quand elle lui pinça la hanche en passant derrière lui pour rejoindre le salon. Ashton avait hoché la tête, en rougissant légèrement avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son petit ami qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Andy était assis dans le canapé, un match de foot à la télévision.

 

«  **Salut, P'pa.** », salua Luke en se penchant pour embrasser le haut du crane de son père et serrant rapidement son épaule. L'homme se tourna et se leva pour saluer leurs invités. Il serra Calum dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ashton.

 

«  **Laisse moi deviner, Ashton ?**  », dit-il en serrant la main d'un Ashton totalement perdu.

 

«  **Oui. Enchanté, Monsieur.**  », répondit-il avec un sourire timide et les joues toujours aussi roses. Andy lâcha un rire retentissant.

 

«  **J'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître. Depuis le temps que Calum nous parle de toi.**  », expliqua Andy en se tourna cette fois vers Michael. «  **Tu es donc Michael. Tu es plus beau que ce que Luke avait bien pu nous dire.**  », dit-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres avant de lancer un clin d'oeil à son fils qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : se précipiter dans sa chambre et s'enfouir sous sa couette.

 

Michael sourit en réponse mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et chacun se perdit dans le match de football pour ne pas devoir parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Calum ne voulait pas devoir expliquer à Ashton qu'il avait flashé sur lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait parlé longuement avec les parents de son meilleur ami et Luke ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Michael quand à la confession que son père avait lâchée.

 

Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulèrent, chacun se relaxa pour finalement apprécier le match en présence de l'homme plus âgé. Luke aurait pu être en colère contre ses parents mais ils avaient toujours eu ce genre de relations avec ses autres amis, comment auraient-ils pu savoir que c'était différent maintenant ?! Et encore, Ben et Jack n'étaient pas encore descendus de leur chambre.

 

Au moment du goûter, Liz apporta un gâteau au chocolat et des boissons. Luke était assis contre Michael, sa cuisse collée à la sienne et son bras frôlant celui du punk à intervalles réguliers. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce que Michael voulait boire au moment où des pas tonitruants firent écho dans la maison. Ben et Jack furent rapidement dans le salon.

 

«  **Ah, je savais bien que j'avais senti un gâteau !**  », s'écria Ben avant de remarquer qu'ils avaient des invités. Il approcha en tendant sa main droite.

 

«  **Enchanté, Ben.**  », dit-il à tout le monde, avant de tapoter la tête de Calum.

 

«  **Hey, bébé !**  », le salua-t-il en pinçant ses joues par la suite. Il avait toujours considérer Calum comme son frère vu le temps que le jeune homme passait en général chez eux depuis des années. Jack était plus timide, plus dans la retenue et Luke se fit la remarque que son rhume devait encore quelque peu l'affaiblir. Il serra la main de Calum avant de se présenter aux deux autres.

 

«  **Je suis Jack, ravi de vous rencontrer.**  », dit-il, sa voix encore enrouée. Ashton lui serra la main en souriant, Michael le dévisagea longuement avant de lui serrer la main à son tour. Ben regardait Michael avec attention.

 

«  **Ouais, on se ressemble. Tu as raison de te poser la question parce que Luke est le moins beau de nous trois.**  », lâcha-t-il tout en tendant la main vers Liz pour qu'elle lui serve une part de gâteau. Michael rougit et rit sans rien ajouter.

 

«  **Tu sais, y'a que toi qui choisis des gens uniquement pour leur apparence, pauvre type superficiel.**  », mentionna Luke, en tirant la langue à son frère qui lui rendit la pareille avant de se faire houspiller par leur mère.

 

Luke manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus de fruit quand il sentit la main de Michael se glisser dans son dos et s'installer à la limite entre son tee-shirt et son jean, son pouce caressant délicatement la peau mise à nu par le fait que Luke était appuyé sur ses genoux avec ses coudes. Il ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir des réactions de Michael envers lui. Ils avaient eu deux rendez-vous pour le moment et Luke aurait voulu savoir s'il pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou bien si ce n'était qu'un fantasme de sa part.

 

**[ . . . ]**

  
  


 

Michael repartit dans l'après-midi avec Ashton, sans rien dire à Luke, sans lui sourire et Luke aurait voulu comprendre, aurait voulu l'attraper par le bras pour ensuite le serrer contre lui mais il savait que c'était trop demander, trop d'un coup pour Michael. Pourtant il n'avait pas imaginé la pulpe de ses doigts dans le bas de son dos, il n'avait pas imaginé la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau. Il l'avait senti et il avait cru comprendre le message non formulé. Il avait cru sentir son c?ur s’accélérer face à l'espoir qui se dessinait devant lui. Il s'était trompé. Ils avaient fini de goûter puis Michael s'était penché vers Ashton, déposant sa main sur son bras. Il n'avait rien dit mais Ashton avait compris. Ils avaient poliment dit au revoir aux parents et frères de Luke. Ashton avait déposé sa main sur l'épaule de Luke en lui adressant un sourire contrit mais Michael était simplement sorti. Luke était resté debout dans le salon, sans rien dire, sous le regard interrogateurs de sa famille. Calum n'avait rien dit non plus.

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Luke était monté dans sa chambre sans regarder derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas voir que ses frères avaient pitié de lui et que sa mère était attristée par l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait mais en parler serait offrir au reste du monde la beauté de ce qu'il ressentait quand Michael était avec lui. C'était douloureux et pourtant ça en valait la peine. N'est-ce pas ?!

 

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son visage pour ne rien voir et essayer d'oublier. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant Calum entrer et prendre place à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien, il agrippa tendrement la cuisse de Luke.

 

«  **Je comprends pas.**  »,avoua Luke, les yeux fermés fortement pour effacer les images du visage de Michael qui semblaient maintenant avoir élu domicile à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Calum haussa les épaules malgré le fait que Luke ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à expliquer. Il ne connaissait pas Michael plus que son meilleur ami, alors à quoi bon ?!

 

«  **Je jure que je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces deux imbéciles !**  », grogna-t-il en repensait à ses deux frères. Il les aimait, bien entendu, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait les battre. Ou tout du moins leur mettre un coup de pied bien placé. Il était le cadet mais il était aussi le plus grand d'eux trois. Et Calum l'aiderait probablement. Sa mère l'engueulerait et le punirait mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

 

«  **Ben et Jack ?**  », demanda Calum.

 

Ben et Jack étaient une entité depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Si une bêtise était commise c'était Ben et Jack. Si un enfant pleurait, la faute revenait à Ben et Jack. Si Luke criait ou venait se plaindre, c'était encore une fois de la faute de Ben et Jack. Jamais Jack et Ben, non, Ben et Jack. Une entité, un tout. Un fardeau quelques fois.

 

«  **J'aurais jamais dû l'inviter. Ils lui ont fait peur.**  », souffla Luke en se redressant pour finalement s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. «  **Pourquoi ?**  », ajouta-t-il et Calum se tourna vers lui sans parler. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il ne savait même pas de quoi Luke parlait. Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Michael semblait souffrir tellement intérieurement ? Pourquoi est-ce que Luke était amoureux de lui malgré tout ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ashton ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Michael sans se sentir coupable ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait son temps libre avec ce garçon froid et introverti ? Pourquoi est-ce que Calum était amoureux d'Ashton ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Luke avait des frères qui n'avaient aucune retenue ni aucun sens des bonnes manières ?! Pourquoi est-ce que la douleur de Luke était sans source palpable ? Pourquoi est-ce que son c?ur battait au rythme des souffles de Michael ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous dans la même galère alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas il y a quelques mois de cela ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Luke cherchait-il toujours une raison valable pour tout ce qu'il se passait ?

 

«  **Ferme la, Luke.**  », répondit enfin Calum, les mains crispées sur son jean. Luke releva le visage, les sourcils froncés. «  **Si tu veux de lui, tu te bouges et tu vas lui parler. On en a rien à foutre de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tes frères lui ont fait peur, ben tant pis. Ce sont tes frères, ils seront toujours là, soit il accepte soit il se barre. Tu ne vas pas tout changer dans ta vie pour lui. », dit-il avant de se lever. « Je vais y aller. Je passerai voir Ash ce soir, si le coeur t'en dit.**  », annonça-t-il avec un sourire tendre malgré ses paroles un peu abruptes. Luke le regarda sortir de sa chambre sans rien ajouter, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans trouver quoi répondre.

 

«  **Et puis merde !**  », ragea Luke en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait besoin de dormir. La nuit précédente, il avait Michael proche de lui, son corps n'avait pas vraiment profiter d'une nuit de sommeil, chaque terminaison nerveuse semblant ressentir chaque respiration et chaque mouvement de Michael.

 

Il se réveilla quand Jack le secoua fortement.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », marmonna-t-il, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son coude, sous son oreiller. Jack souleva l'oreiller en question et regarda son frère de longues secondes.

 

«  **Calum a appelé sur le fixe pour te faire savoir que tu avais intérêt à te bouger. Il n'a pas précisé mais je suppose qu'il parlait de Michael.**  », expliqua Jack en souriant doucement, ses doigts retraçant les marques de draps sur le dos de Luke là où son tee-shirt était remonté. Luke remit le tissu en place avec humeur.

 

«  **Je préférais quand tu étais malade et dans ton lit toute la journée.**  », grogna Luke en lançant un regard noir à son grand frère qui ne fit que rire en réponse.

 

«  **Je préférais quand je pouvais te faire croire que j'allais faire disparaître ton lit pour que tu la fermes. Je suppose qu'on est tous les deux foutus, hein ?**  », demanda-t-il avec humour. Luke remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses mains plongées dans ses cheveux.

 

« **Tu veux en parler ?**  », demanda Jack avec douceur, attirant son frère pour qu'il se mette dans ses bras. Luke ne se débattit pas, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire il avait toujours besoin de la présence de son grand frère.

 

«  **Non.**  », marmonna Luke, jouant avec les fils qui dépassaient de la couture du sweat que portait Jack et qui appartenait normalement à Ben.

 

«  **Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu sa main dans ton dos, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.**  », souffla Jack avec taquinerie et douceur. Luke ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Michael avait glissé sa main dans son dos avant de s'en aller sans un regard envers lui.

 

«  **Et s'il avait simplement attendu que tu lui demandes de rester ?**  », glissa-t-il et Luke dut se relever pour reprendre sa respiration qui venait de se couper dans le creux de sa gorge. C'est comme si Jack venait de lui administrer un coup de poing en plein dans le torse.

 

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec précipitation. Il avait besoin d'air frais, besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre alors que Michael était chez lui, persuadé que Luke n'avait pas voulu de lui. Le raisonnement de Michael lui semblait totalement étranger bien qu'il le comprenne instinctivement au fond de lui. C'était comme si chaque peur et chaque doute de Michael s'ancrait au fond de sa chair et qu'il partageait tout ça avec ce garçon qu'il connaissait si peu au final. Luke sentit ses mains trembler sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa gorge se serrer. Il allait vomir, il allait pleurer. Il allait exploser sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

 

Jack arriva derrière lui, une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

 

«  **Respire, Lukey.**  », il lui indiqua le rythme auquel il devait prendre des bouffées d'air avant de les expirer. Il caressa le haut de son dos en arabesques tendres, prenant bien soin de masser chaque noeud de stress. «  **Ca va aller, bébé. Ça va aller.** ».

 

Quand il put reprendre son souffle de façon plus ou moins normale il se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui lui sourit avec douceur et amour. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, comprenant très bien ce que l'autre aurait voulu et tout ce qu'il ne formulait pas. Ce qu'il taisait si fortement. Ce qu'il protégeait. Jack comprenait. Sa famille comprenait toujours tout, des fois bien avant que lui-même n'en soit capable.

 

«  **Prends la voiture.**  », souffla simplement Jack en sortant de la chambre. Luke ferma les yeux puis enfila un sweat épais. Il remonta la capuche sur sa tête et descendit. Il fit un signe de la tête à sa mère puis attrapa les clés de la voiture de ses frères. Luke aurait pu avoir le permis, il aurait pu avoir sa propre voiture mais il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait marcher. Il aimait l'air frais et ce sentiment de liberté que lui procurait une marche au grand air.

 

Il roula au rythme de la radio, la voix du présentateur calmant le rythme effréné de son coeur. Il était tard. Peut-être Michael dormirait-il déjà. Peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sonna par automatisme. Il marmonna quelque chose qui parut faire l'affaire étant donné qu'Ashton lui déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement puis s'arrêta. La panique venait de faire un nid au creux de son estomac et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Ashton ouvrit la porte et lui sourit, lui indiquant d'entrer d'un signe de la main.

 

«  **Entre.**  », Luke fit un pas puis s'arrêta, l'hésitation inscrite dans le fond de ses yeux. Ashton lui serra doucement le bras avec bienveillance. «  **Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.**  »

 

Luke inspira profondément puis suivit son ami à l'intérieur. Michael était assis sur le canapé, son dos faisant face à Luke, la voûte de ses épaules affaissée comme s'il portait un poids invisible et Luke savait que c'était le cas. Il s'approcha délicatement, de peur d'effrayer ce jeune homme qui le remuait tellement. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et tout le monde s'arrêta de tourner quand Michael se tourna vers lui en souriant. Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas totalement ses yeux mais c'était mieux qu'auparavant.

 

Luke s'assit à côté de lui et il put apercevoir Ashton se diriger vers sa chambre du coin de l'oeil.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Michael. Luke admira son visage pâle. La courbe de ses lèvres, ses dents finement ciselées et pointues, son sourire doux et rassurant. Ses yeux tristes mais dans lesquels brillait une flamme qui enflammait l'être de Luke. Ses épaules frêles sous sa peau laiteuse. Michael portait un grand tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, un plaid reposant sur ses cuisses et le bas de son ventre. Luke tendit la main et la reposa ; il n'était pas sûr d'avoir droit à cette proximité.

 

Michael attrapa sa main et la garda dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longuement, toujours ce discours silencieux entre eux qui rassurait Luke tout en lui donnant envie d'hurler. Il voulait savoir ce que leurs âmes se disaient.

 

«  **J''ai peur.**  », confia Michael avec hésitation, son faux sourire toujours aux lèvres. Luke aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant avec lui mais aucun mot ne se formait sur sa langue. Luke aussi avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire. De ne rien comprendre ou alors de trop bien comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Et si Michael n'allait jamais bien ? Est-ce que Luke l'aimerait assez pour l'accepter ? Pour rester ? Pour ne pas en souffrir ?

 

«  **Je ne sais pas si je peux m'ouvrir sans me briser définitivement.**  », souffla Michael, Luke portant sa main à sa poitrine parce que la douleur était imposante à cet instant. Il ressentait la peur et la douleur de Michael. Sa propre douleur aussi, probablement. Il s'avança et déposa sa bouche sur la joue de Michael.

 

«  **Je ne te demande pas d'être entier, Michael. J'aimerais simplement que tu me laisses une chance. Je t'aimerais même si tu étais en un millier de pièces.**  », confia-t-il, laissant ses lèvres contre la peau douce à sa portée. Michael resserra sa main dans la sienne et son souffle se coupa rapidement.

 

Une larme coula le long du visage de Michael et Luke la regarda sans l'effacer. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait que Michael ferait un effort pour lui. C'était déjà beaucoup. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et Michael passa une nuit complète sans se réveiller en pleine panique. Peut-être que c'était un signe encourageant. Luke sentit son c?ur se réchauffer quand, au réveil, il put voir la main de Michael posée sur son torse, sa cuisse autour de sa jambe. Ils se touchaient. Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire mais c'était un premier pas et Luke ne prévoyait pas de reculer. Jamais.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Il ne recevait aucune réponse à ses messages depuis une petite semaine et même s'il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, il avait la sensation que quelque chose allait de travers. Michael n'était pas le genre de garçon à le bombarder de sms, ni même à lui répondre dans la seconde, pourtant il n'avait reçu aucune réponse depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement dimanche matin. Calum était passé voir Ashton le mercredi précédent mais Luke avait eu l'interdiction de sortir quand sa mère eut vent du devoir maison qu'il n'avait pas rendu et de son manque de participation en histoire. Il n'avait pas de raisons valables, mis à part qu'il avait fermé les yeux, perdu dans ses souvenirs de Michael. De ses bras autour de sa taille au réveil. De la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. De la boule de chaleur qui se déployait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Michael. Il était amoureux de lui et ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas suivre en cours. Sa mère avait toujours été très claire là-dessus : il pouvait ne pas suivre en cours tant que ses notes restaient raisonnables. Avec un 0 pour devoir non-rendu, il était foutu...

 

Calum était venu en cours le jeudi et Luke l'avait interrogé. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à dire étant donné que Calum n'avait pas vu Michael, ne l'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'aperçu. Ils avaient passé la soirée dans le salon, et pas une fois Calum n'avait entendu ni vu le punk. Ashton avait assuré qu'il ne voudrait pas se joindre à eux pour regarder un film et Calum avait simplement haussé les épaules.

 

Luke savait qu'il était supposé être privé de sortie mais Ben et Jack le couvriraient si jamais Liz rentrait avant Luke. Ils lui devaient bien ça ! Il attrapa sa guitare dans son casier et sortit du lycée après avoir adressé un sourire au gardien qui le connaissait maintenant. Il lui avait réparé la lanière de sa housse à guitare une fois. Luke lui fit un signe de la main puis se dirigea vers l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient les deux autres garçons. Il sonna mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder l'heure. Ashton devait être au magasin. Il fit demi-tour. Il envoya un message à Michael, lui demandant s'il était chez lui. Il ne reçut pas d'accusé de réception et c'est à cet instant qu'il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter.

 

Quand il poussa la porte de la boutique, Ashton était occupé avec un client. Luke attendit en retrait. Son pied tapait le rythme de l'album qui jouait de façon nerveuse et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Le client était en train de chipoter sur le prix d'un vinyle et Luke était à deux doigt de le lancer dans la rue en lui disant d'aller se faire voir ailleurs pour son foutu disque. Il ne le fit pas, peu sûr de la réaction d'Ashton. Il avait besoin de ce travail. La porte se referma enfin derrière l'homme âgé ; Luke fut devant son ami en une demie-seconde.

 

«  **Salut, Luke. Je ne savais pas que tu ….**  », commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par Luke dont la boule d'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus grosse dans sa gorge.

 

«  **Dis moi qu'il va bien.**  », supplia Luke, ses mains crispées sur le rebord du comptoir jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Ashton haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **De qui tu p....**  », il n'eut toujours pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Luke le coupant, essouflé.

 

«  **Michael. Je t'en supplie dis moi qu'il va bien.**  », demanda encore. Ashton soupira en posant sa main sur celle de Luke, la serrant tendrement.

 

«  **Il est en bonne santé, mais non il ne va pas bien. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?**  », répondit Ashton, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux, une ride de soucis se dessinant sur son front. Luke laissa sa tête tomber en avant, pendant entre ses épaules, ses paumes laissant des traces de transpiration sur la vitre du comptoir. Sa respiration était hachée et hésitante, tellement de pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

 

«  **J'envoie des messages depuis dimanche et je n'ai pas eu une seule réponse. Je suis passé chez vous pour sonner et personne n'a ouvert, bien entendu. Et le dernier message que je lui ai envoyé n'a même pas été reçu. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai imaginé que....**  », il ne finit pas sa phrase, pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les scénarios qui se jouent en boucle dans son esprit avec un Michael qui finit toujours mal et lui qui finit avec son c?ur complètement détruit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait tenir Michael dans ses bras. Ashton fit le tour du comptoir et prit Luke dans ses bras en lui répétant que tout irait bien.

 

«  **Tu peux prendre ma clé si tu veux. Il serait content de te voir, je pense. Même s'il ne le sait pas.**  », souffla Ashton dans le creux du cou de Luke. Ce dernier se redressa et essuya son nez sur sa manche. Glamour ! Il hocha la tête.

 

«  **Si ça ne te dérange pas.**  »

 

Ashton sourit.

 

«  **Tant que vous m'ouvrez ça me va. Sinon j'irais dormir chez Cal, au pire.**  », sourit-il en haussant une épaule et tendant sa clé à Luke. Il la prit et reprit sa guitare sur son épaule. Il inspira profondément avant de franchir la porte en sens inverse. Il remonta l'avenue rapidement, aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il ouvrit la grosse porte en bois puis déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il faisait noir dans le salon et l'entrée. Il retira sa chaussures avant de poser sa guitare avec attention contre le mur. Il essaya de se repérer dans la pièce, sans rien casser ni tomber. Il allait se diriger vers la chambre du punk quand il aperçut une forme recroquevillée sur le canapé.

 

Enfoui sous sa couette, sa chevelure étant la seule chose visible, se trouvait Michael. Autour de lui l y avait son téléphone, visiblement déchargé, et des mouchoirs. Luke s'avança puis repartit dans l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au jeune homme. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

 

«  **Michael?**  », appela-t-il à voix haute. Il voulait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas Ashton, il ne voulait pas le surprendre et l'effrayer. Il s'avança ensuite de nouveau vers le canapé, en faisant le tour avec attention et lenteur. Il s'agenouilla devant ce qu'il devinait être le visage de Michael, caché derrière la couette dans laquelle il était enroulé.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il avec timidité. Le seul son qu'il entendit fut un reniflement et son c?ur se brisa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se lever. Il alla dans la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de thé au miel, attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs et retourna dans le salon. Il se remit à genoux après avoir déposé les tasses à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la montagne de tissu qu'était devenu Michael.

 

«  **Michael...**  », dit-il tendrement. Un deuxième reniflement fit écho dans la pièce et Luke sentit son coeur se briser. Il écouta son instinct et descendit la couverture suffisamment pour apercevoir le visage rougi et bouffi de Michael. Il lui sourit comme il l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre jour. Il laissa son pouce recueillir une larme, parce que cette fois-ci elles étaient douloureuses.

 

«  **Je t'ai préparé un thé.**  », proposa-t-il en attrapant la tasse. Michael le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième oeil au milieu du front. Luke ne dit rien, pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'avait pas peur de Michael, pas peur de ses blessures et de ses faiblesses. Pas peur de l'aimer malgré tout. Pas peur de l'aimer sans jamais savoir s'il serait capable de l'aimer en retour. Avec Michael il n'avait peur que d'une seule chose : le perdre.

 

Il ne savait pas combien de secondes s'écoulèrent, combien de minutes s'écrasèrent ou même combien d'heures s'évanouirent avant que Michael ne se redressa et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il était pâle, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués et les cernes qui les ornaient ne témoignaient pas du contraire. Il semblait épuisé, à bout de forces.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », souffla Michael, sa voix rauque et cassée. La seule chose qu'aurait pu répondre Luke était : «  Je t'aime . », mais il ne le fit pas. Michael ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne pouvait pas le supporter pour le moment. Se serait un poids trop imposant, le faisant couler au fond de son océan de noirceur dans lequel il se débattait actuellement.

 

Luke déposa sa main sur la joue mouillée de Michael, repoussant quelques cheveux de son index en lui souriant tendrement, amoureusement aussi, probablement.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Michael. Il n'y a rien à pardonner.**  », souffla-t-il en réponse. Il avait mal au fond de lui de voir que Michael était perdu mais pas assez perdu pour ne pas sentir ce besoin irrépressible de s'excuser, de demander pardon pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il était. Pour son existence entière. Luke aurait voulu comprendre, savoir ce qui l'avait brisé aussi profondément.

 

«  **Je..**  », commença Michael avant de s'étrangler avec ses propres sanglots. Luke posa sa tasse de thé sur le sol, attrapa celle de Michael pour en faire de même puis attrapa les mains du jeune homme pour les tenir entre les siennes.

 

«  **Inspire profondément. Expire lentement.**  », le guida-t-il jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit plus ou moins calme et régulière. Luke posa ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Michael et essuya ses joues de ses pouces, effaçant les larmes, la morve, les douleurs. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de tout effacer, de tout rendre insignifiant.

 

Une fois totalement calmé, Michael croisa ses jambes, laissant de la place pour que Luke le rejoigne et prenne place à côté de lui, quittant enfin le sol froid. Michael attrapa des mouchoirs et frotta son visage pour en retirer toute trace d'humidité. Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer quand il se fit la réflexion que s'il le pouvait probablement que Michael effacerait toute émotion de son visage, et de son être entier.

 

«  **Arrête.**  », demanda Michael avec véhémence et vigueur quand Luke s'attarda sur chaque trait de son visage, cherchant à le graver en lui, à garder chaque fibre de Michael en lui.

 

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

 

«  **Arrêter quoi ?**  », questionna-t-il. Michael renifla, se moucha rapidement avant de reprendre, sans jamais regarder Luke dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne perdait pas une miette de chacun de ses mouvements.

 

«  **De me regarder comme ça..**  », commença Michael, ses épaules se courbant sous le poids invisible du monde qu'il portait. «  **De me regarder comme si tu voyais quelque chose.**  », confia-t-il ensuite. Luke ferma les yeux quelques secondes parce que ce qui aurait dû être un compliment, quelque chose de positif à l'égard de Michael, semblait le blesser profondément et Luke ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour effacer cette douleur qui s'infiltrait lentement mais sûrement en lui.

 

«  **Je te vois toi, Michael.**  », dit-il parce que c'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas dire le reste. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voyait un espoir, un futur, un infini de possibilités. Il voyait un avenir heureux. Il voyait tous ses propres échecs s'effacer et sa confiance en lui fleurir. Quand il regardait Michael, il voyait la vie. Sa vie.

 

Michael laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue, remontant ses genoux contre son torse. Il avait mal. Et il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une explication pour ce genre de douleur ?!

 

«  **Je n'existe pas. Je ne suis rien. Il n'y a rien à voir.**  », récita-t-il d'une voix monotone comme s'il répétait ce qu'on lui avait répéter durant des années. Comme une poésie, un texte qu'on lui avait demander d'apprendre par c?ur et de redire sans jamais réfléchir à l'implication qu'il avait, la portée de ses mots. Il avait obéit, il avait avalé ces couleuvres et les laissait ressortir quand il était au plus bas parce que, même si c'était douloureux, c'était la seule voix qu'il entendait au fond de lui. La seule voix qui lui tenait compagnie quand il était seul et que personne ne voulait être à ses côtés. Cette voix était devenue sa meilleure amie avec le temps. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait tort, mais, et si elle partait ?! Il ne pourrait pas supporter le silence.

 

Luke s'approcha et attrapa le visage de Michael entre ses mains, le fixant au fond de ses iris émeraudes. Il ne cligna pas des yeux, ne se laissa pas le temps de respirer correctement.

 

«  **J'ai toujours cru en ce que je ne voyais pas. Depuis que je suis enfant je crois aux fées. Personne ne les voit, mais moi je les vois, et je sais qu'elles existent. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de te voir que tu n'existes pas, Michael. Moi je te vois. Michael, je te vois.**  », confia-t-il en pleurant à son tour. Il avait besoin que Michael l'entende, qu'il le comprenne. Il avait besoin de le dire.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Michael n'avait rien ajouté, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Luke, là où il semblait enfin mettre fin à cette guerre incessante entre lui et cette voix qui continuait de lui répéter qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais dans les bras de Luke, contre sa peau, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les battements réguliers du coeur de l'autre garçon. Il avait besoin de silence durant quelques instants, de quoi recharger ses batteries un minimum. Il était à bout de forces et pourtant il ne faisait rien de ses journées.

 

Ashton avait sonné plus tard dans la soirée, quand la nuit avait déjà recouvert les rues de son manteau sombre. Luke avait décalé le corps de Michael avec délicatesse avant d'aller ouvrir à son ami. Ils ne dirent rien, pas avec des mots en tout cas. Ashton haussa les sourcils en une question muette, Luke fit une moue et l'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux fut suffisant pour répondre à Ashton. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, se penchant tous les deux au dessus du dossier pour observer Michael qui se reposait enfin. Luke sentit son ventre gargouiller et se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin même, mis à part le thé qu'il avait siroté avec Michael. Ashton l'attira vers la cuisine à sa suite.

 

«  **J'ai toujours rejeté la faute sur beaucoup de monde pour l'état de Michael : son absence d'amis, les profs qui lui en demandaient beaucoup trop, ses parents.... Dieu, ses parents... Le plus souvent je m'en suis voulu à moi-même. De ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas l'avoir anticipé, de ne pas l'avoir compris. De ne pas avoir été là. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur...**  », commença Ashton en ouvrant le frigo et en en sortant divers aliments, il semblait déjà savoir ce qu'il allait cuisiner.

 

Luke s'approcha et s'assit sur le comptoir. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer la marée de mots qui s'écrasait contre ses lèvres et qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser sortir.

 

«  **Ash... Tu ne peux pas....**  », il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Ashton reprenait la parole.

 

«  **J'en ai voulu au monde entier, Luke. J'ai détesté le monde entier, mais tu ne peux pas agir de cette façon. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est une maladie mentale. Il sera toujours fragile pourtant on ne peut pas l'emballer dans du papier bulle et l'empêcher de faire face au monde. On ne le peut pas. On peut simplement être là, à ses côtés et l'encourager quand il en a besoin, l'admirer de loin quand il se sent fort, et l'aimer le reste du temps. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Compris ?**  », déclara Ashton avec sérieux et gravité dans la voix. Son regard était ancré à celui de Luke, clignant lentement des cils. Il avait besoin que Luke comprenne, que Luke se rende compte de ce qui l'attendait.

 

«  **C'est facile de s'attacher à lui, Luke. Dieu seul sait à quel point il est facile de s'attacher à lui. L'aimer demande plus de force que tu ne peux te sentir capable de donner. Rien ne sera peut-être jamais parfait avec lui.**  », annonça Ashton et Luke voulait lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà compris et accepté mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Etait-il vraiment conscient de tout ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, ce que ça impliquait dans la vie de tous les jours ?

 

«  **Je sais.**  », souffla Luke en prenant place sur le plan de travail, se trouvant ainsi au même niveau que le visage inquiet et fatigué d'Ashton.

 

«  **Le sais-tu vraiment ?**  », demanda Ashton, se concentrant sur ce qu'il ferait à manger. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers Luke. «  **Luke, je t'apprécie vraiment et je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée mais je veux être sûr que tu comprennes. Si tu venais à changer d'avis et partir... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ferait, ou comment il le vivrait. Tout est différent pour lui. Il n'explique que rarement pourquoi il se sent mal, et quand il le fait, ça peut paraître dérisoire ; ça ne l'est pas, Luke. C'est une maladie contre laquelle il lutte vaillamment, une maladie non contagieuse mais qui nous touche quand même.**  » , continua d'expliquer Ashton. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, creusant des rides d'inquiétude sur son front. Luke ferma les yeux parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris depuis un moment : l'état de Michael le touchait lui aussi.

 

«  **Il m'a demandé d'arrêter de le regarder comme si je voyais quelque chose en lui.**  », lâcha Luke. Il aurait aimé restituer toute la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le punk mais il sentait que c'était une part de leur relation qu'il n'était pas prêt à confier à qui que ce soit. C'était à eux, et à eux seulement.

 

«  **Oh ?**  », fut la seule chose qu'Ashton trouva à dire après un long silence.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas expliquer, mais avec lui je vois un futur, Ash.**  », dit Luke, son regard planté dans celui de son ami. Il n'y avait pas d'explication plus honnête et plus sincère. Quand il regardait Michael, il voyait le reste de sa vie. Avec Michael, il était heureux, entier et en vie et il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une raison, un moyen de le faire comprendre à qui que ce soit d'autre. Un moyen de le faire comprendre à Michael lui-même.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », répondit Ashton, un demi-sourire aux lèvres faisant ressortir une seule de ses fossettes.

 

Ils se turent suffisamment longtemps pour que le plat de légumes d'Ashton soit prêt à servir et que Luke mette la table. Ils se regardèrent, sans parler, cherchant lequel d'entre eux irait réveiller Michael.

 

«  **Vas-y**  ». souffla Ashton, attrapant son téléphone qui venait de sonner. Calum devait être celui à l'autre bout de la ligne si le rouge sur les joues d'Ashton était un indice fiable. Luke sortit de la pièce avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il s'avança silencieusement dans le salon et s'agenouilla devant le visage de Michael. La pâleur de ses joues était rehaussée par l'éclat de lune qui entrait par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Luke admira la courbe de ses cils, celle de ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter, de laisser les siennes s'adapter à cette forme sensuelle. Il voulait embrasser Michael, sentir ce que c'était de toucher le garçon de façon plus intime. Il était affamé de lui. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de poser sa main sur la joue mal rasée de Michael, le réveillant lentement, avec douceur. Le garçon bougea légèrement en grognant avant d'ouvrir un ?il. Il regarda Luke sans rien dire, sans même sourire. Il ne semblait pas sûr d'être véritablement réveillé.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Luke.

 

«  **Je suis au paradis ? »** , demanda Michael, complètement groggy et perdu. Luke haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de s'il devait rire ou pas.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait la vue que tu aurais si tu étais au paradis.**  », répondit-il, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il y avait cette peur au fond de lui de découvrir que Michael avait des pensées suicidaires. Il était terrifié.

 

«  **Je verrais ton visage là-bas, j'en suis certain.**  », souffla Michael. Sa main se déposa sur celle de Luke qui était toujours sur sa joue. Luke sentit sa gorge se serrer, laissant l'air passer difficilement et les larmes se frayer un chemin à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne le voulait vraiment pas mais les paroles de Michael créaient un trou béant dans sa poitrine et la douleur l'attristait au plus haut point.

 

«  **Tu y penses ?**  », osa-t-il finalement demander. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser le fond de sa pensée ni même le sujet de sa question parce que Michael comprenait toujours de quoi il parlait sans besoin d'ajouter des précisions. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde en permanence, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Comme s'ils n'avaient qu'une seule conscience séparée en deux corps. C'était rassurant tout en étant la chose la plus terrifiante que Luke n'ait jamais vécue.

 

«  **Je ne pense pas à le faire. Je ne pense jamais à prendre une lame et en finir. Je...**  », Michael s'interrompit, son regard toujours ancré à celui de Luke et ce dernier sentit la nausée monter le long de sa gorge en même temps que son estomac se tordait. «  **Je me dis juste que ce serait plus simple si je.... partais ?**  », la fin de sa phrase était plus une question qu'une affirmation et Luke ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il voulait lui crier qu'il avait tort, qu'il se trompait. Qu'il y avait tellement de gens qui l'aimaient. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Le supplier de ne jamais plus penser à ça. Mais c'aurait été égoïste de lui dire ça. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Luke n'était pas c'était égoïste.

 

«  **Si tu considères que ce serait plus simple pour toi...**  », souffla Luke. Il y avait tellement de choses coincées dans sa gorge, en travers, lui donnant la sensation d'étouffer. Michael lui sourit timidement, un soulagement visible sur les traits de son visage. Luke tenta de lui sourire à son tour mais il parvint uniquement à grimacer maladroitement. Ashton passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine en souriant.

 

«  **A table vous deux.**  », cria-t-il en souriant, ses deux fossettes maintenant présentes dans le creux de ses joues. Michael se redressa et Luke attendit qu'il se tienne debout pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches sans que Michael ne soit en train de pleurer ou ait besoin de réconfort. Il colla son torse à celui de Michael, dévorant sa chaleur corporelle pour tenter de réchauffer son âme.

 

«  **Ca va être froid.**  », ajouta Ashton en les observant de plus près. Il voyait le sourire de Michael, la couleur enfin présente sur ses joues blanches.

 

«  **On arrive.**  », répondit Michael en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de Luke. Pour une fois il était celui qui réconfortait, il était le plus fort des deux et son c?ur se serra en se rendant compte qu'il était encore capable d'aider et de rendre service. De rendre quelqu'un heureux. Ils se tinrent dans la même position encore deux minutes puis rejoignirent Ashton dans la cuisine. Leurs assiettes étaient pleines et fumantes. Ils mangèrent rapidement, tous aussi affamés les uns que les autres.

 

«  **Comment va Cal ?**  », demanda Michael. Ashton manqua de s'étouffer avec son brocolis puis rougit grandement.

 

«  **Il doit bientôt passer normalement.**  », avoua-t-il, les yeux pétillants et son sourire se fit rêveur.

 

«  **Cool. Quelque chose de prévu ?**  », demanda de nouveau Michael. Luke était assis à coté de lui mais il ne parlait pas, encore trop secoué par ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il venait de lever le voile sur une nouvelle partie de Michael et il venait aussi de comprendre l'ampleur de cette maladie dont avait parlé Ashton. Il venait de mettre un pied dans un gouffre et maintenant il venait de se rendre compte que ce gouffre était sans fond et que s'il commençait à sombrer, ce serait une longue descente infinie. Il aimait Michael, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer qui que ce soit, et il comprenait enfin ce que les films tragiques expliquaient si mal : aimer quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien vous empêche de l'être à votre tour tout en vous donnant le devoir de l'être, pour eux. Luke ne savait pas comment trouver le juste milieu.

 

«  **Peut-être un film. Ça vous tente ?**  », posa Ashton, son regard ancré à Luke qui ne participait toujours pas à la conversation. Il avait besoin de respirer, il avait besoin d'air ! Il se leva brusquement, ouvrit la fenêtre et déposa son front sur le rebord glacial. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était Michael. Il sentit un corps se coller à son dos, une nouvelle chaleur le remplir. Il inspira profondément au moment où la voix de Michael murmura à son oreille.

 

«  **Ca va aller, Luke. Ensemble on peut s'en sortir, non ?**  », demanda-t-il avec hésitation et Luke sentit sa poitrine se remplir d'air. Ensemble ?

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent au même rythme : des jours sans et des jours avec. Michael oscillait entre un état d'esprit conquérant et une mélancolie infinie. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans son lit ou assis dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans sa couette et Ashton qui jetait des regards inquiets de façon régulière. Luke essayait de passer le plus souvent possible tout en se concentrant sur ses cours ; le zéro qu'il avait ramené avait été suffisant pour que Liz le prive de sortie en semaine. Et le week-end, elle surveillait ses révisions. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle, elle faisait ça pour son bien. Quand il n'était pas plongé dans ses cours, il se perdait dans la composition, dans l'écriture. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait de façon à pouvoir le relire dans le futur. Peut-être qu'un jour il montrerait ses chansons à Michael, ou à un public mais pour le moment il écrivait pour lui-même.

Vendredi était arrivé de nouveau, libérant Luke de sa corvée quotidienne d'aller au lycée. Liz lui avait permis de sortir ce soir après avoir discuter avec les autres professeurs et remarquant les efforts qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il apprenait, il avait simplement des rêves et des projets plus grands que de rester assis sur une chaise à copier des lignes et des lignes de raisonnements, de logique...

 

«  **Tu vas voir Michael ?**  », demanda Calum en accompagnant Luke jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Il allait rejoindre Ashton à la boutique avant de l'emmener en rendez-vous. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de s'essuyer sur son jean, signe de son stress à l'idée d'emmener son petit-ami à leur premier véritable rendez-vous. Ils en avaient parlé durant les dernières semaines : ils aimaient ce qu'ils avaient, cette facilité dans leur couple mais ils voulaient plus. Ils voulaient une officialisation en quelque sorte. Savoir que Luke et Michael étaient déjà allées à deux rendez-vous sans même s'être embrassés, ou même être ensemble avait été le déclic. Ils voulaient la même chose. Ils voulaient se tenir par la main, manger au restaurant, aller voir un film pour, au final, de rien regarder du tout et s'embrasser sans arrêt. Ils voulaient être jeunes avec cette relation et l'utiliser aussi comme un moyen d'échapper à la lourdeur du monde autour d'eux.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit Luke.

 

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ces dernières semaines étaient passées comme au ralenti, sans grands changements. Michael essayait de répondre aux sms régulièrement et il appliquait un sourire sur son visage pourtant Luke sentait la blessure au fond de lui. Il voyait le tourbillon de tristesse qui attirait Michael à sa suite, il voyait la flamme des yeux de Michael vaciller jusqu'à être presque invisible. Jusqu'à n'être qu'une minuscule braise sur laquelle Luke voulait souffler pour la raviver, pour le garder en vie. Cette idée le terrifiait encore plus qu'avant : savoir que Michael ne pensait pas à mettre fin à ses jours, mais qu'il existait cette possibilité qu'un jour il n'ait plus la force de rester. Il n'y aurait pas de raison, rien à comprendre mis à part qu'il avait fini de lutter. Luke aurait voulu pouvoir lutter à sa place, enfiler son armure et courir sur le champ de bataille. Mais cette guerre n'était pas la sienne ; il n'en était que le spectateur, le dommage collatéral.

 

«  **Je passe te voir demain.**  », affirma Calum, déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui souriait gentiment. Luke lui sourit à son tour, de façon plus émue. Il hocha la tête et partit vers l'immeuble des garçons. Ashton avait proposé de lui faire un double des clés – étant donné que Calum en avait un- mais Luke avait refusé de peur de s'incruster dans le seul endroit de paix qu'avait Michael. Il sonna deux fois avant que la porte d'entrée ne se déverrouille. Il toqua et entendit la voix étouffée de son ami lui dire d'entrer. Il fit la même chose que d'habitude : posa sa guitare contre le mur, suspendit sa veste et retira ses chaussures. C'était devenu une habitude. Il sourit à Michael en découvrant ce dernier en pleine partie de FIFA, d'aucun aurait pu penser que s'enfermer dans un jeu vidéo n'était pas une bonne idée , mais voir Michael assis, sans sa couette, jouant avec passion était la chose la plus positive que Luke avait pu voir dernièrement. Alors il sourit tendrement en s'asseyant à côté du punk. À la fin de son match, Michael se pencha, déposant sa bouche sur la joue de Luke avant de poser son visage sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'écran de télévision qui faisait diffuser le menu en boucle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de plus. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Luke glissa sa main dans la nuque de Michael, caressant son cuir chevelu.

 

«  **Tu viendrais avec moi, si je te le demandais ?**  », demanda-t-il et il s'attendait à ce que Michael lui demanda où il voulait l'emmener, pour quelle raison, pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour mais il se trompait. Michael releva son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 

«  **Oui**  », murmura-t-il. Ils prirent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures ainsi que leurs téléphones avant de sortir dans les rues froides de la ville. Luke pensa à envoyer un sms à Ashton pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète devant l'absence de son meilleur ami dans leur appartement. Michael suivait Luke de bonne grâce, sans poser de questions. Luke hésita quelques instants avant de glisser sa main dans celle du punk, refermant ses doigts froids sur la peau blanche à sa portée. Michael laissa son pouce caresser sa main en retour, signe qu'il appréciait ce contact nouveau pour eux. Une fois devant une grille assez haute, Luke s'arrêta.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**  », demanda Michael en se tournant totalement vers Luke qui lui souriait de façon énigmatique.

 

«  **Maintenant, on escalade.**  », répondit-il en lançant sa veste en s'approchant de la barrière, surveillant que Michael en faisait de même. La barrière n'était pas très haute en soit, et la barre qui la traversait à l'horizontal dans la longueur rendait l'escalade beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Michael haussa les épaules et monta sur le rebord, ses mains accrochées aux barreaux au niveau de son visage.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda-t-il néanmoins. Luke laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

 

«  **Pourquoi pas ?**  », répondit-il avec bonne humeur avant de commencer son ascension. Il surveillait du coin de l'oeil que Michael suivait et qu'il ne peinait pas. Une fois arrivés de l'autre côté, Michael découvrit un stade vide et sans aucun éclairage.

 

«  **Tu sais qu'on peut entrer par le portail de l'autre côté?**  », s'enquérit Michael en souriant. Luke attrapa sa main et se mit à courir vers l'étendue de gazon.

 

«  **Y'a aucun intérêt à passer par le portail. Comme ça on a l'impression d'enfreindre les règles.**  », cria-t-il bien qu'il pouvait parler normalement, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il s'allongea au sol et attira Michael à sa suite.

 

«  **Tu as l'air heureux.**  », fit remarquer Michael après quelques secondes de silence. Il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit noire et le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître les étoiles que Luke s'amusait à regarder sans même connaître leurs noms.

 

«  **Je le suis. Avec toi, je le suis.**  », confia Luke, son regard toujours porté sur les astres célestes quand il posa sa question. «  **Et toi, tu es heureux, Michael ?**  ». Le vent et les insectes qui chantaient au loin furent la seule réponse durant un long moment. Il allait se tourner vers son ami quand il entendit sa voix s'élever doucement.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà été heureux. Je veux dire.... Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais heureux mais je ne connaissais pas la définition de ce mot. Je prenais ce qu'on me donnait et c'était suffisant.**  », expliqua-t-il et Luke comprenait. Il comprenait.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  », souffla Luke en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour montrer à Michael qu'il était là, qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

 

«  **Mes parents ont perdu leur emploi. Ils ne m'ont pas expliqué les choses et je suppose que je n'étais pas à même de comprendre pourquoi je n'avais plus le droit de choisir mes paquets de céréales préférées, pourquoi je ne pouvais plus prendre un jouet et le ramener chez nous. Alors j'ai commencé à me dire que je devais être puni pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ça a duré des années et, petit à petit, j'ai appris à ne plus rien désirer. C'était mieux que d'être déçu. Puis, un jour, j'ai entendu mes parents se disputer pour l'argent, dire qu'ils devaient faire encore plus d'efforts. J'ai entendu mon père dire qu'il y avait des surplus qu'ils n'auraient pas été obligés de faire si ma mère n'avait pas insisté pour agrandir la famille. Je me suis demandé si j'allais avoir un frère ou une s?ur avant de comprendre que mon père parlait de moi. Ce jour là j'ai compris qu'il m'en voulait d'exister et, je suppose, que j'ai commencé à m'en vouloir aussi. Je ne devais pas être très stable psychologiquement à la base, mais c'est le moment dont je me souviens. Ce moment où j'ai senti quelque chose se briser au fond de moi.**  », expliqua Michael avec calme et lenteur, comme si ce qu'il confiait n'avait pas d'importance, comme s'il faisait le résumer du film qu'il avait regardé la veille au soir. Luke ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de... Il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait besoin. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour que son visage se trouve au-dessus de celui de Michael. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa avec son pouce, son regard emplit de tendresse. Il s'approcha lentement, laissant à Michael le temps de dire non, le temps de se décaler. Quand il ne vit aucune peur dans le regard du punk, Luke se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur celle qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis des mois.

Le baiser était doux et chaste mais il était suffisant. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques longues secondes. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec tendresse.

 

«  **Je ne t'en veux pas d'exister, Michael. Je te suis reconnaissant d'être en vie.**  », souffla Luke. Il voulait dire plus, voulait confier tellement de choses mais il ne le fit pas. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Michael avant de poser son visage sur sa poitrine. Ils admirèrent les étoiles durant une heure avant de rentrer, main dans la main pour finalement s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Parce que, dans la chaleur de l'autre, ils se rendaient compte qu'il y avait peut-être une raison quant au fait qu'ils étaient en vie. Michael se dit qu'il venait de trouver une nouvelle arme dans son combat haletant de chaque instant.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Calum avait envoyé un message à Luke, lui demandant l'heure à laquelle il pouvait passer. Contrairement à ce que le blond avait cru, Calum n'était pas resté dormir chez Ashton et Michael. Il avait répondu à son meilleur ami et se préparait maintenant à rentrer chez lui. Michael se tenait devant lui, une moue dessinée sur son visage. Il portait un grand tee-shirt de Nirvana et un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle. Luke n'avait qu'une seule envie : se blottir contre lui sous la couette. Il enfila sa veste puis s'avança vers le punk. Pouvait-il le considérer comme son petit-ami ? Il en doutait encore mais n'osait quand même pas en parler. Dans son esprit, en tout cas, Michael était son petit-ami. C'était une chose certaine.

 

«  **Tu reviens après ?**  », murmura Michael sans jamais quitter le visage de Luke des yeux.

 

Luke haussa les épaules, attristé. Il aurait voulu revenir, passer le reste de son week-end avec Michael, le garder contre lui, aller se promener de nouveau, l'embrasser. Pourtant il savait que sa mère ne le laisserait sûrement pas ressortir avant d'avoir fini ses devoirs et ses révisions. Elle le ferait asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui répéter ses leçons et, la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ses cahiers depuis plusieurs jours et il n'avait pas la tête à ça pour le moment.

 

«  **Je ne pense pas pouvoir.**  », souffla-t-il, s'approchant pour attraper la main de Michael dans la sienne, son pouce caressant le dessus avec tendresse, son regard ancré au regard pâle de l'autre garçon. Quelque chose avait changé en Michael, Luke n'aurait su mettre son doigt dessus ni même l'expliquer mais il semblait qu'un rai de lumière s'était fait dans l'obscurité qui étouffait Michael en temps normal.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répondit Michael, un sourire aux lèvres. En temps normal, Luke se serait avancé, l'aurait embrassé et serait parti ; pourtant il entendait encore les paroles de Michael, de ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille au soir, dans l'herbe du stade. ' J'ai appris à ne plus rien désirer'. Il voulait que Michael le désire, il voulait voir l'espoir briller dans les iris de Michael. Il voulait le voir prendre quelque chose à c?ur. Il voulait le voir se battre contre autre chose que les limbes sombres de la dépression.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, il ne voulait pas promettre pour, au final, ne pas être capable de revenir. Il ne voulait pas soumettre l'idée s'il ne pouvait la mener à bien. Il fit un pas en avant, ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Michael. Il aurait été si simple de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Trop simple. De temps en temps Luke s'arrêtait dans ce qu'il se faisait et s'entraînait à le dire à voix haute : ' Je t'aime, Michael. Je t'aime, Michael. Je t'aime, Michael.'. Pourtant il ne le disait jamais à l’intéressé. Il sourit doucement, le coin droite de sa bouche remontant plus haut que l'autre. Michael entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de nouveau depuis la veille et Luke se demandait s'il en avait le droit. Il avança son visage de quelques centimètres, sa lèvre inférieure frémissant d'anticipation au moment où Michael déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres durant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Luke remonta sa main droite jusque dans la nuque du punk, s'accrochant aux mèches rouges qui y dormaient. Michael ne bougea pas, n'ajusta pas la position de son corps mais sa bouche, elle, s'adaptait aux mouvements de celle de Luke. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se découvraient, s'attiraient. Leur baiser était passionné tout en restant chaste.

 

Michael se recula finalement.

 

«  **A bientôt.**  », dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. Il attrapa son casque qui était sur la table basse du salon, puis partit vers sa chambre, sans un seul regard en arrière. Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer. Michael agissait comme il l'avait dit : il n'espérait rien de personne. Luke soupira puis sortit. S'il continuait, il allait être en retard. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Il salua sa famille d'un geste de la main. Ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner devant eux.

 

«  **Bonjour, chéri.**  », lui dit sa mère, souriant tendrement en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à son tour. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, acceptant la tasse de café que Ben glissa devant lui. Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Calum ne frappe à la porte.

 

«  **Entre !!**  », cria Andy, sans même demander s'ils attendaient de la visite. Calum avait pour habitude de venir généralement le dimanche, mais qui d'autre aurait pu frapper de si bonne heure en plein milieu du week-end ?! Luke se leva et rejoignit son meilleur ami. Calum avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux. Il sourit néanmoins, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Tu veux déjeuner ?**  », proposa Luke. Calum fit signe non de la tête et indiqua les escaliers. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : il avait besoin de parler en privé. Luke le laissa passer devant lui avant de le suivre. Ils fermèrent la porte puis s'allongèrent dans le lit de Luke, la couette remontée sous leurs mentons, se faisant face.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  », demanda Luke dans un souffle. Calum ferma les yeux, trop heureux de se retrouver ici, dans la chaleur de cette chambre si familière qu'elle aurait pu être la sienne. Il haussa une épaule, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question tout en fournissant quand même une miette de réponse à son ami. «  Cal, dis moi. », souffla de nouveau Luke.

 

«  **J'ai peur.**  », marmonna Calum, ouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard empli de sollicitude de son ami. Luke haussa un sourcil, ne demandant rien, exprimant pourtant son incompréhension. «  **Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'Ashton.**  », commença Calum, continuant rapidement en voyant le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Luke. «  **Pas comme avant. Ce n'est pas juste un crush, c'est pas son physique que j'aime – même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Non, là je te parle du fait d'être amoureux de son esprit, de sa personnalité, de sa vision des choses.**  », expliqua-t-il dans un souffle, se retrouvant essoufflé assez rapidement. « C'est effrayant. », conclut-il.

 

Luke hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

 

«  **Imagine quand tu t'en rends compte au bout de quelques semaines. Tu fréquentes Ash depuis des mois, je dirais que c'est la suite logique des choses. Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ?**  », demanda Luke avec un brin de malice. Calum lui frappa l'épaule avec amitié.

 

«  **Ta gueule. C'était bien. Je l'ai emmené au restaurant italien de la grand place. Le repas était bon. Je lui ai tenu la main durant une bonne partie de la soirée et, je dois dire, c'était le point fort de toute ma semaine. C'est débile à dire, non ?**  », souffla Calum, les joues rouges mais les yeux brillants.

 

«  **Bien sûr que non. Je suis heureux pour toi.**  », confia Luke à son ami. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, profitant de ce moment ensemble, du bonheur de leur ami. «  **J'ai embrassé Michael hier soir.**  », souffla-t-il. Calum sourit gentiment.

 

«  **Je pensais que cette étape était déjà passée.**  », avoua-t-il, surpris. Luke n'aimait pas vraiment parler de l'évolution de sa relation avec Michael parce qu'il avait ce besoin viscéral de garder entre eux. Comme un secret. Ces instants volés à la dépression étaient son cadeau, son refuge et il n'aimait pas à le partager. Pas même avec Calum. Mais dans des instants comme celui-ci, il sentait cette envie de tout partager avec Calum, comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

 

«  **Non. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je veux que ça dure entre nous. Je.....**  », il s'interrompit, étouffé par les idées qui se formaient dans son esprit. «  **Je voudrais faire ma vie avec lui, je pense.**  ». Quand il eut fini sa phrase, il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il en avait conscience, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il y avait une différence entre le penser et le formuler. Maintenant qu'il l'avait prononcé il se rendait compte de la folie de son envie. Il n'avait même pas dix-huit ans et il pensait déjà à un avenir plus ou moins lointain aux côtés d'un jeune homme qui luttait contre la dépression. Était-il sain d'esprit ?!

 

«  **Il y a quelques mois je t'aurais traité de barge et je t'aurais probablement mis une baffe, je te le jure ; sauf que maintenant.... Maintenant, je comprends. Je comprends les comédies romantiques, les films nazes que Mali regarde si souvent. Je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre pour Ash. Il m'a plu, il m'a toujours énormément plu. Quand je croise son regard maintenant, je vois notre avenir. Je nous vois dans notre petit appartement ou dans notre grande maison. Avec des chiens, des enfants, notre famille et nos amis. Je veux ces choses avec lui, Luke, et je crois que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il le veut aussi. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je l'aimais. Je pense... Je pense que même s'il me disait qu'il ne le veut pas, ou pas dans l'immédiat, ça ne changerait rien à notre relation et à mon amour pour lui. Je pourrais attendre vingt ans s'il me le demandait. Je ….**  », Calum déglutit bruyamment, sa main se posant sur le bras de Luke dans une demande de réconfort. Luke, qui avait sorti son visage de son oreiller au début du monologue de son ami, attrapa sa main et la serra fortement dans la sienne. « Je veux construire toute ma vie avec lui, Luke. », souffla finalement Calum. Luke sourit tendrement, caressant l'avant bras de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Cal.**  », murmura Luke avec tendresse, son regard franc et honnête. «  **Il a le droit de le savoir si tu te sens capable de le lui dire.**  ». Calum ferma les yeux deux secondes en soupirant.

 

«  **J'avais osé espérer que tu me retiendrais.**  », avoua-t-il dépité. Il s'assit en marmonnant des choses que Luke ne comprit pas. Luke s'assit à son tour, repoussant la couette à leurs pieds.

 

«  **Tu m'accompagnes ?**  », demanda Calum. Luke grimaça en se levant.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère me laisse ressortir alors que j'ai déjà passé la nuit chez Michael. Je te rejoins dans la soirée si je peux. Ne dis pas à Michael que j'essaierais de passer. Je ne veux pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Je ne veux pas être comme ses parents.**  », déclara-t-il. Calum acquiesça en souriant. Ils descendirent et Calum salua la famille de son meilleur ami avant de partir. Liz, qui était assise dans le fauteuil du salon, jeta un regard interrogateur à son fils.

 

«  **Tu restes avec nous ?** », demanda-t-elle, plus surprise qu'autre chose. Luke fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à son père qui haussa les épaules en reprenant la lecture de son journal. «  **Je pensais que tu passerais le week-end avec Michael.**  », continua Liz. Luke ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il avait loupé quelque chose ?!

 

«  **Je ne suis pas puni ?**  », demanda-t-il rapidement, l'idée de pouvoir rejoindre Michael prenant vie dans son esprit. Liz fit une moue désinvolte.

 

«  **J'ai discuté avec tes professeurs qui m'ont dit que tu avais fait beaucoup d'efforts et que tes notes étaient en hausse. Je suppose que tu peux donc sortir à ta guise**  », confia-t-elle avec un sourire tendre quand le visage de son fils s'éclaira grandement. Il se précipita vers sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue avec enthousiasme. Il monta les escaliers trois marches à la fois, attrapa des vêtements au hasard qu'il glissa dans un sac de sport puis redescendit en courant.

 

«  **J'ai mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.**  », lança-t-il à la cantonade, un rire audible dans sa voix. En enfilant ses chaussures il entendit son père marmonner : «  **On sait déjà quand tu ne vas PAS rentrer.**  », et Luke rit. Il allait passer le week-end avec Michael. Il pensait lui offrir quelques heures mais maintenant il lui offrait des jours. Jamais il ne serait comme les parents de Michael, il s'en fit la promesse.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 

Michael ne se leva même pas pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Quand Luke déposa son sac de sport sur le sol de l'entrée sous le regard attentif d'Ashton, il ne demanda rien. Il sourit à son ami, lui faisant signe de retourner avec Calum dans le salon tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du punk. Il savait déjà très bien que malgré tout, Michael serait dans son lit, triste, se répétant qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de Luke et ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si même ses parents l'avaient laissé tomber, comment pouvait-il attendre d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans d'être toujours là pour lui ? Luke soupira en toquant à la porte.

 

«  **Ash, sérieux, fous-moi la paix !**  », grogna Michael, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller ou la couette dans lesquels il avait dû enfouir son visage. Luke ouvrit la porte néanmoins, ayant confiance que Michael le mettrait dehors si vraiment il dépassait les bornes.

 

«  **Une chance que je ne sois pas Ash.**  », déclara Luke en refermant la porte derrière lui. Michael repoussa sa couette, découvrant son visage, un sourire emplit d'espoir se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparu. Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il retira ses chaussures en marchant dessus, lança sa veste sur le sol et se glissa sous la couette, collant son torse à celui de l'autre garçon, glissant son bras sous la tête de Michael, attirant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il soupira de bonheur en passant sa main dans les cheveux du punk, les repoussant en arrière pour découvrir son front et ses grands yeux tristes qui le fixaient avec tellement de questions.

 

«  **Je suis là. Pour le week-end entier si tu veux de moi.**  », souffla Luke. Michael ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il trouvait enfin la paix et le repos et se colla encore plus contre Luke. Ils restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire, leur permettant d'entendre l'échange entre Ashton et Calum dans le salon. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment fort mais il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans l'appartement, faisant porter leurs voix assez loin.

 

«  **Hey, ça va aller, Cal.**  », disait Ashton, son ton tendre et patient. Luke ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Il les imaginait si bien, assis l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains probablement entrelacées pour se donner le courage de confesser ce qu'ils ressentaient. Calum devait prendre une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

 

«  **J'espère.**  », dit Calum, la gorge audiblement nouée. Luke resserra Michael contre son torse en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien en écoutant son meilleur ami avouer son amour à celui qu'il aimait. Luke aurait voulu pouvoir en faire de même mais le punk n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner tout espoir d'être un jour aimé en retour.

 

«  **Ash, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, qu'on est allé qu'à un seul rendez-vous ensemble mais...**  », il s'interrompit et Luke sourit tendrement. Calum avait toujours du mal avec les mots et sa timidité l'handicapait beaucoup dans ce genre de déclarations à c?ur ouvert. «  **Tu as tout changé, Ash. Tu as changé la donne pour tout ce que je fais dans ma vie parce que... Parce qu'avant, quand je prenais une décision ou que je faisais quelque chose de stupide je me disais que c'était mon problème et c'était réglé. Maintenant, je pense à toi. J'ai failli me battre au lycée tout à l'heure parce qu'un mec venait de traîter Luke de débile.**  », Luke fronça les sourcils, il n'était même pas au courant de ça. «  **Et je voulais vraiment lui péter le nez, j'en aurais été capable. Pour défendre Luke mais au moment de lever le poing j'ai vu ton visage. J'ai vu ton inquiétude et ta peur si tu en avais entendu parler. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Ash, ni te donner des raisons de me laisser tomber. Je ne te promets pas d'être parfait, ni de faire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. Maintenant tu fais partie de ma vie et je veux un avenir avec toi, Ash. Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aime et que tu n'es pas obligé de me rendre mes sentiments, je serais...**  », le discours s'arrêta là et Luke espérait vraiment que c'était parce qu'Ashton l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant. Il aurait pu se relever et ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour tenter de les apercevoir mais ils avaient droit à cette intimité. Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, la voix de Michael le surprit.

 

«  **J'aimerais, un jour, entendre quelqu'un me dire ce genre de choses.**  », souffla-t-il. Il semblait penser que c'était impossible qu'on l'aime de façon si sincère et passionnée et Luke sentit son c?ur saigner légèrement. Il aurait pu lui dire, là, maintenant, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui mais Michael aurait pensé que c'était forcé, qu'il s'en sentait l'obligation et il refusait que ses sentiments soient diminués par n'importe quelle raison que ce soit. Ses sentiments prenaient toute la place qu'il y avait dans son torse, il étaient plus larges que la vie elle-même et le jour où il les libèrerait, Michael serait obligé de s'en rendre compte. Il serait obligé de leur donner une validité qu'il n'était pas à peine de donner maintenant.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça semble du domaine de l'impossible quand tu dis ça ?**  », demanda Luke de façon rhétorique. Michael se redressa légèrement, suffisamment pour que leurs regards se croisent dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. La seule lumière venait de derrière le lourd rideau qui camouflait la fenêtre.

 

«  **C'est un concept qui m'est difficile à comprendre.**  », avoua-t-il, une légère mélancolie audible dans sa voix. Luke déglutit longuement, essayant de faire passer ce goût de bile du fond de sa gorge.

 

«  **Aimer quelqu'un – ou être aimé de quelqu'un – c'est comme la pluie, Michael. Tu penses pouvoir l'anticiper. Tu prends un parapluie, tu enfiles une veste de pluie. Ou tu restes chez toi. Tu penses avoir pensé à tout, avoir combler toutes les failles. Puis ton parapluie ne s'ouvre pas à temps, ou il se retourne avec le vent, ta veste ne couvre pas ton cou et l'eau coule le long de ton dos. Michael, peu importe ce que tu peux croire ou penser, en temps de pluie tout le monde finit mouillé. Surtout ceux qui se pensent plus malin ou plus à l'abri que les autres.**  », expliqua-t-il avec tendresse et sincérité, sa main droite ayant repris ses caresses dans les cheveux de Michael, les empêchant sans cesse de retomber devant ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

 

Michael se releva sur un coude, une larme perlant dans le coin externe de son ?il gauche. Elle ne coula pas, elle resta perchée là, se demandant s'il valait la peine de dévaler le long de sa joue. Se demandant s'il était triste ou heureux. Il se pencha en avant et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Luke. Il resta une seconde sans bouger avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, laissant sa lèvre inférieure se placer entre celles de Luke. Il lécha l'arc de Cupidon qui était à sa portée et laça sa main dans les mèches de cheveux de Luke, attirant son visage contre le sien pour, enfin, approfondir ce baiser. Lentement ils découvrirent le parfum de l'autre, son goût. Découvrir sa bouche, sa langue, chaque recoin de leur personne. Ce n'était qu'un seul baiser, mais il portait tellement de choses. Michael se recula enfin, le souffle erratique mais un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Tu me promets qu'un jour mon parapluie se retournera et que je serais trempé à mon tour ?**  », demanda-t-il à Luke, la flamme au fond de ses yeux semblant reprendre du poil de la bête. Luke hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

 

«  **Je te le promets, Michael.**  », souffla-t-il, ne revenant toujours pas de ce baiser qui venait de prendre vie entre eux. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tellement de choses.

 

«  **Alors, vive la pluie.**  », murmura Michael. Il s'approchait pour embrasser Luke de nouveau quand un fracas les fit sursauter. Ils entendirent des gloussements puis des bruits de baiser. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant très bien la scène qui devait actuellement se dérouler dans le couloir. Il imaginait Ashton collé contre le mur, Calum entre ses cuisses. Il imaginait les lèvres rougies et les yeux pétillants.

 

«  **Ils ne vont quand même pas....**  », commença Michael avant d'être interrompu par un gémissement presqu'animal de la part de Calum. «  **Non mais, sérieux, sa chambre est mitoyenne avec la mienne !**  », s'écria-t-il soudain avec horreur tandis que Luke riait à gorge déployée. Il y avait trop de bonheur dans son corps pour prendre ombrage des ébats sexuels de son meilleur ami. Il attrapa la main de Michael et le fit se lever. Il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures, indiqua à l'autre garçon d'en faire de même. Ils partirent de l'appartement en courant, main dans la main comme la veille au soir. Ils coururent jusqu'au parc dans lequel Luke les guida. Ils s'arrêtèrent au terrain de jeux. Michael s'assit sur la balançoire et Luke prit celle à côté, se balançant au même rythme que son ami. Il y avait quelques enfants dans le toboggan et des parents qui leur jetaient des regards de travers mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Luke n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Quand ses cuisses furent douloureuse, Luke prit la main de Michael dans la sienne et le fit s'allonger dans l'herbe près de lui. Le ciel était couvert et de gros nuages noirs voilaient l'horizon mais leur avenir n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu es heureux, Michael ?**  », demanda Luke. Michael serra sa main dans la sienne sans croiser son regard.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », confia-t-il. «  **J'ai hâte.**  », Luke haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Hâte de quoi ?**  », questionna-t-il. Michael ne répondit pas, chantonnant une chanson que Luke ne connaissait pas. Probablement une composition personnelle. Un grondement résonna au loin et au moment où une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son front, Luke entendit Michael murmurer une phrase qui lui mit du baume au c?ur. Au moment où la goutte explosa sur la peau de son front, le nimbant d'eau, il entendit Michael murmurer : «  **Il va bientôt pleuvoir.**  ». Il ne parlait pas de la météo, Luke le savait. Si Michael avait pu le voir, il aurait su qu'il pleuvait déjà et qu'il n'était pas à l'abri.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Le week-end complet avait été passé dans les rires et la bonne humeur, même si cette dernière ne touchait toujours pas les yeux de Michael. Il souriait de plus en plus mais la chaleur ne montait jusqu'à ses iris émeraudes, y gardant toujours un aspect froid. Luke n'en parlait pas, il comprenait et il se réjouissait de voir Michael se débattre si fortement contre ses démons et les fantômes qui agrippaient son c?ur avec ardeur. Ils avaient regardé des films, écouter de la musique. Le dimanche matin, Luke avait réveillé Michael en chantant tout en grattant sa guitare. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui offrant un de ses textes. Il donnait pour le simple plaisir de donner. Calum et Ashton étaient dans une phase de lune de miel : ils s'embrassaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, gloussant comme des enfants qui auraient volé des friandises dans le dos de leur mère. Ils volaient des instants de bonheur et c'était sans doute le même sentiment.

Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble, attablés dans la cuisine au son de la radio, leurs c?urs battant tous la même chamade effrénée. Luke n'avait pu retenir un sourire resplendissant de se dessiner sur son visage parce qu'il avait le même sentiment que tous les dimanches matins qu'il passait normalement avec ses parents et ses frères : il était à la maison. Il avait trouvé sa place. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était chanceux d'avoir grandi dans la famille dans laquelle il avait grandit parce qu'ils étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'il n'avait jamais eu la sensation de ne pas soutenu ou aimé. Il avait su, à chaque pas qu'il avait fait, qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières. C'était sa famille. Il venait simplement d'en trouver une deuxième avec laquelle il n'avait pas de lien du sang. L'euphorie avait été si grande qu'il aurait pu simplement confesser son amour encore et encore aux trois autres garçons dans la pièce.

 

Le dimanche soir, Michael avait repris ses cours, essayant de rattraper son retard dans plusieurs matières tandis que Luke griffonnait dans son carnet, travaillant et retravaillant ses accords et ses notes. Il perdit la notion du temps, émergeant quand Michael se fut endormi dans le canapé et qu'Ashton et Calum eurent regagné la chambre du premier. Il soupira de lassitude, il était fatigué. Il avait réveillé Michael délicatement puis s'était lové contre lui une fois qu'ils furent au lit.

 

 

Luke avait prévu de rendre visite à Michael le mercredi après-midi, de passer tout son temps libre avec lui sauf que sa mère n'avait pas été du même avis. Elle était venue le voir le lundi soir les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

 

«  **Luke, que tu passes le weekend avec ton petit-ami ne me pose aucun problème, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre je n'apprécie pas d'arriver au travail le lundi matin pour entendre deux de mes collègues me signaler que tu n'as pas rendu tes devoirs malgré le temps supplémentaire qu'ils t'ont accordé. Alors cette semaine tu restes à la maison, tu apprends tes leçons et tu rends ces foutus devoirs, c'est clair ?!**  », avait-elle râler avec mauvaise humeur.

 

C'était on ne peut plus clair et Luke n'avait même pas pris le temps de répondre. Il avait baissé la tête, piteux, et avait fait un croix sur ses projets avec Michael. Il avait noté ces deux devoirs, il savait qu'il aurait du les rendre plus tôt mais chaque fibre de son corps était emplie par Michael. Par ses baisers, ses caresses, ses sourires, ses larmes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de le voir derrière ses paupières dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait passé des heures à écrire des chansons pour le punk aussi. Chaque phrase tournant en une déclaration d'amour plus passionnée que la précédente.

 

Calum n'avait pas non plus le temps de venir cette semaine, trop occupé avec ses heures de baby-sitting. Il avait ralenti le rythme dernièrement parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'autant d'argent pour acheter des vinyls chez le disquaire maintenant qu'il sortait avec Ashton ; sauf que maintenant il prévoyait de l'emmener en rendez-vous assez régulièrement et ses parents n'allaient pas le subventionner pour ça. Alors il avait accepté de nouvelles heures cette semaine, le rendant totalement indisponible pour traîner avec Luke.

 

Ce dernier était assis dans le salon, son carnet de chansons sur les genoux, sa guitare posée près de lui sur le tapis quand Ben entra à son tour dans la pièce.

 

«  **Oh, ben, t'es là, toi ?**  », s'étonna son grand frère, une tasse de café à la main et un classeur épais sous le bras gauche. Il s'assit confortablement au fond du canapé ses pieds posés sur la table basse devant lui. Luke soupira lourdement.

 

«  **Je suis privé de sortie.**  », expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à ses cours qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol autour de lui mais auxquels il n'avait pas touché depuis les deux heures qu'il était là. Il était sensé apprendre ses leçons, revoir ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. À vrai dire il n'en avait rien à faire de relire tout ça. Rien à faire de comprendre le point de vue de l'auteur ou d'apprendre des dates historiques. Il voulait se sentir libre d'être celui qu'il voulait. Il voulait avoir droit de se perdre dans ses rêves sans qu'on l'enchaîne à des idées irréelles qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Il comprenait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour son avenir mais il était une chose sûre qu'elle aurait du voir : il ne serait pas comme ses frères, il n'irait pas à l'université à moins qu'on lui propose un programme de composition et d'écriture musicale. Il refusait d'aller s'enterrer dans un amphi avec des centaines de personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient faire dans la vie. Il voulait avoir le droit de croire en son rêve sans que personne ne le piétine parce qu'il était différent des attentes que les autres avaient envers lui. Des fois il voulait simplement hurler. Il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à respirer, écrasé sous ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

 

«  **Je suis passé par là. Elle s'inquiète simplement pour nous, tu sais.**  », dit Ben avec bienveillance en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Luke aurait confié sa vie à ses frères sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Ils étaient différents tous les trois, ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes choses mais ils soutenaient et s'encourageaient même s'ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons des autres. Ils étaient une équipe de rêve et Luke sentit son c?ur se remplir d'amour pour son frère.

 

«  **Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux pas rester assis à apprendre bêtement. J'aime pas ça.**  », marmonna-t-il, raturant une ligne de notes qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il voulait. Il les remplaça tout en écoutant son frère lui parler.

 

«  **Le père d'un pote m'a parlé d'un bar qui fait une scène ouverte assez régulièrement. Tu devrais y aller. Te confronter avec ton rêve. Si jamais ça ne marche pas tu pourras écouter Maman, si jamais ça marche tu auras un argument de plus dans ton arsenal pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille. Tu en penses quoi?**  », s'enquérit Ben. Il posa son classeur sur le canapé, tournant rapidement les pages pour trouver le devoir qu'il avait à rendre le lendemain.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », soupira Luke, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir se tenir devant un public. Il ne pouvait nier que l'idée était géniale mais il ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur. «  **Je vais y réfléchir.**  ». Ben hocha la tête et se plongea dans ses notes, un bloc note et un stylo à la main pour commencer sa rédaction. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

 

«  **Ben ?**  », demanda Luke.

 

«  **Oui ?** ».

 

«  **Merci. Pour tout.**  », souffla Luke et Ben sourit tendrement sans même relever les yeux. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup et n'hésitaient jamais à se le dire.

 

«  **Je t'aime aussi, bonhomme.**  », confia Ben avec tendresse et le débat fut clos. Luke passa les jours suivants à penser à la proposition de son frère. Il avait assez de chansons pour monter sur scène plusieurs fois, la question restait de savoir s'il aurait le courage de le faire ou pas.

 

Vendredi soir arriva rapidement, Luke était en route vers l'appartement de Michael et Ashton. Ce dernier était à la boutique puis devait passer faire des courses avant de rentrer. Calum avait une heure de baby-sitting avant de les rejoindre. Luke avait réussi à négocier avec sa mère pour avoir le droit de dormir chez Michael ce soir. Il avait besoin de dormir avec lui, de le sentir contre lui pour plusieurs heures à suivre. Il était en manque de la présence du punk. Liz n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler son petit-ami et Luke ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment s'y référer de cette façon. Ils n'en avaient pas parler.

 

Il sonna et, comme d'habitude, la porte se déverrouilla sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole par l'interphone. Luke avait appris que Michael avait horreur de cette machine mais qu'il ouvrait quand il savait que Luke venait. Il déposa son sac à dos, son sac de rechange et sa guitare dans le couloir. Il accrocha sa veste en cuir au porte-manteau en se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait bientôt devoir sortir un manteau de son armoire, la fin du mois de Novembre se faisant bien fraîche.

 

Il allait appeler le prénom de Michael quand quelque chose attira son attention : tous les rideaux étaient fermés. Il ne faisait jamais très clair dans leur appartement mais jamais les rideaux n'avaient été tirés jusqu'à maintenant. La télévision était éteinte, personne dans le canapé ou dans le salon. Le volet de la cuisine était fermé aussi. Luke avança rapidement vers les chambres, toquant à la porte de Michael. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il poussa néanmoins le panneau de bois et fut accueilli par une obscurité étouffante. Les volets et les rideaux de la chambre étaient fermés eux aussi, plongeant la pièce dans une mer sombre.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », appela Luke, cherchant du regard une forme qui lui indiquerait que Michael étaient bien là. Même avec la lumière de son téléphone Luke ne voyait rien. «  **Michael ?** », répéta-t-il, cherchant une lampe qu'il pourrait allumer sans rien casser dans la chambre. Il se prit les pieds dans un pantalon qui traînait au beau milieu de la chambre au moment où une légère lumière s'alluma à l'autre bout du lit. Michael était roulé en boule, sa main sortant de sous la couette assez longtemps pour actionner l'interrupteur avant de se remettre à l'abri sous les épaisseurs de tissu. Luke fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il était le bienvenue et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà vu Michael au plus bas mais ça n'avait jamais été comme aujourd'hui et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas appeler Ashton pour l'inquiéter. Calum travaillait. Et il n'avait pas le numéro de la mère d'Ashton. Il devrait se débrouiller seul. Il retira ses chaussures puis se glissa sous la couette à son tour. Il glissa jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de Michael en positon f?tale.

 

«  **Michael ? C'est moi.**  », souffla-t-il, espérant recevoir une réaction du punk. Mais rien. Rien mis à part une main qui se tendit pour éteindre de nouveau la lumière. Luke n'avait pas peur du noir en soi, il avait simplement peur des démons et fantômes qui tourneraient autour de Michael dans cette obscurité que le jeune homme semblait accueillir avec bonheur. Luke noua ses bras autour de la taille de Michael, l'attirant contre son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là.

 

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla être des heures entières, Michael retira ses bras d'autour de lui et le repoussa, se détachant totalement du corps de Michael. Luke se recula, perplexe et perdu. Il entendit Michael gigoter et froisser les draps sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait étant donné qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait nulle part dans l'appartement. Il sursauta en sentant un corps nu contre lui. Il entendit un cri s'échapper de sa gorge plus qu'il ne se rendit compte de l'avoir poussé. Michael était nu contre lui et il était tiraillé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas envie du garçon – c'aurait été un mensonge éhonté – mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi de cette façon. Il ne réagit pas, laissant Michael se coller contre lui. Il retira violemment sa main quand Michael la posa contre son sexe.

 

«  **Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?!**  », s'écria-t-il avec horreur. Quelque chose clochait et ça l'enrageait de ne pouvoir voir le visage du punk pour y lire ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Il avait la sensation d'être aveugle et il détestait ça.

 

«  **C'est ce que tu veux, non ?**  », s'éleva enfin la voix de Michael, totalement brisée et désespérée. Luke secoua la tête négativement à plusieurs reprises, la nausée remontant dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Non ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Pas de cette façon.

 

«  **C'est ce que tu attends de moi, pas vrai ? Alors voilà. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Luke.**  », croassa la voix de Michael étranglée par les sanglots contre lesquels il semblait se battre. Luke avait la sensation qu'il allait vomir. Michael s'offrait à lui. Il se donnait – donnait son corps – parce qu'il avait la sensation que c'était la seule chose qui ferait que Luke resterait avec lui. Luke sortit du lit en courant, se précipitant vers la lumière principale de la chambre. Une fois qu'il put voir, il croisa le regard brisé de Michael qui était assis, nu, sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux ornés de cernes quasiment violets. Il était apeuré et au désespoir, Luke pouvait le voir. Il se détourna de cette vue puis fouilla dans la commode à sa droite en sortant un tee shirt et un boxer. Il monta à genoux sur le lit jusqu'à se trouver face au punk. Il lui passa le tee-shirt au dessus de la tête, lui fit enfiler correctement avant de repousser la couette pour glisser ses jambes dans le boxer, le remontant jusqu'à sa taille. Une fois que Michael fut habillé, Luke se glissa sous la couette et la remonta au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils pouvaient s'entrapercevoir grâce à la lumière qui filtrait au travers des draps. Il porta sa main sur la joue de Michael, caressant son visage de son pouce avec douceur et tendresse.

 

«  **Tu as tort, Michael. Je ne veux pas ça.**  », souffla Luke et Michael se mit à sangloter fortement. Luke ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire de son mieux. Il s'approcha de Michael pour le serrer dans le creux de ses bras. Les joues de Michael étaient trempées de larmes noires.

 

«  **Tu vas partir....**  », lâcha Michael entre ses sanglots. Sa voix était hachée et lourde de doutes. «  **Si... Si tu n'as pas ça, alors tu vas me laisser.**  », continua Michael, parlant comme s'il statuait des faits. Comme s'il savait déjà que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Luke repoussa les cheveux de Michael de sur son front, caressant son crâne avec tendresse.

 

«  **Michael. Michael regarde moi.**  », dit Luke. Il attendit plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Michael n'ouvra ses yeux et les plante dans ceux de Luke. Ils se regardèrent en silence. «  **Je ne le veux pas de cette façon. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, Mikey. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te donnes en pâture parce que tu as l'impression que je ne veux pas de toi. Tu n'es pas un prix à une tombola. Tu n'es pas un morceau de viande. Tu es un être humain. Et....**  », Luke hésita mais il ne pouvait plus le garder en lui plus longtemps. «  **Et je t'aime, Michael.**  ».

 

Il crut que Michael allait se calmer, reprendre sa respiration et lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait tort. Michael se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, les larmes reprenant leur voyage le long de son cou. Il pleurait encore plus fortement qu'auparavant et Luke était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il resta là, contre le corps de Michael, à le conforter autant qu'il le pouvait. Il caressait sa nuque, ses épaules et son torse en espérant que ça serait suffisant à calmer le punk. Michael marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête que Luke n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il entendait seulement des bribes de mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que Michael ne parvienne à parler correctement, ses sanglots quelque peu calmés.

 

«  **C'est pas juste, Luke. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.**  », souffla-t-il. Luke ferma les yeux. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois que Michael ne serait peut-être pas à même de lui rendre ses sentiments et il pouvait vivre avec ça. C'était douloureux, il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire, mais il pouvait continuer à être ami avec Michael malgré tout.

 

«  **C'est pas grave, Mikey. C'est pas grave. Je serais quand même là pour toi.**  », confia Luke, caressant le front de Michael d'une main, tentant de l'apaiser au mieux. Michael secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, des gémissements de détresse s'échappant de sa bouche.

 

«  **Pourquoi, Luke ? Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.**  », continuait de balbutier Michael et Luke fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Michael était en train de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas en retour ou est-ce qu'il parlait d'autre chose totalement différent ?! Il inspira avant de poser la question tant redoutée.

 

«  **Désolé de quoi ?**  ».

 

«  **Je suis désolé que tu sois amoureux de moi. Tu ne mérites pas ça, Luke. Je ne suis qu'une épave et tu mérites mieux que ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu m'aimes ?! Tu ne pouvais pas fuir avant que ça arrive ?! Je suis désolé, Luke. Je suis tellement désolé.**  », soupira Michael, ses yeux fermés sous le poids des larmes qui nimbaient toujours son visage rougit. Luke posa la main sur sa bouche, pas sûr que la bile ne franchisse pas la barrière de ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Est-ce que Michael venait de s'excuser auprès de Luke parce que ce dernier était tombé amoureux de lui ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait à cet enfant ?! L'idée pointa le bout de son nez et Luke partit en courant dans la salle de bain pour y vomir toute son horreur. Il se rinça la bouche puis rejoignit Michael de nouveau. Ce dernier était assis au milieu du lit, l'air totalement perdu. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui chercherait sa mère dans un supermarché après l'avoir perdue de vue trop longtemps. Luke resta quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à être sûr que son estomac était tranquille. Il grimpa dans le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de Michael. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du punk, le regard au fond des yeux.

 

«  **Regarde-moi bien, Michael. Et écoute-moi bien aussi ! Tu n'as pas à avoir pitié de moi parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Parce que je le suis, amoureux de toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivée et je t'interdis de me demander pardon ! Tu m'as bien compris ?!**  », demanda-t-il avec ardeur et passion. «  **Tu as peut-être la sensation de ne pas être entier, de ne pas valoir la peine qu'on s'attache à toi, mais tu as tort ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, Mikey. Tu rends ma vie tellement belle. Tu me rends heureux et je refuse que tu me demandes pardon pour ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait par le passé et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Mais je t'aime et je ne te demanderais pas pardon pour ça parce que c'est la plus belle chose au monde.**  », s'écria-t-il avec véhémence, admirant le visage de Michael se calmer peu à peu. Il déposa sa bouche contre celle de Michael. «  Je t'aime. », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Michael enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Luke en s'agrippant à sa taille de ses deux mains, l'attirant au plus près de lui. Luke caressa sa nuque avec tendresse en lui répétant que tout irait bien.

 

«  **C'est mon anniversaire.**  », murmura Michael. Luke n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. «  **J'ai appelé mes parents. Ma mère m'a demandé ce que je voulais. Comme elle l'aurait demandé à une copine qui n'aurait pas appelé depuis longtemps. Pour finir, elle a conclu en disant qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent à me donner avant de raccrocher. C'est mon anniversaire, merde !**  », conclut-il en pleurant dans le creux de l'épaule de Luke. Ils restèrent dans cette position longuement jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre, la tête d'Ashton passant dans l'embrasure.

 

«  **La fête est prête dans le salon, on attend plus que vous. Joyeux anniversaire, Mikey !**  », s'écria-t-il avec bonne humeur même si Luke pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux qu'il savait. Michael releva la tête avec étonnement. Ashton sourit grandement – un sourire qui n'allumait pas vraiment ses iris mais c'était néanmoins un bel effort. «  **Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait oublier?**  », demanda-t-il, taquin. Il referma la porte et Michael eut la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures. Ils allaient fêter cet anniversaire malgré ce que ses parents pouvaient dire, faire, ou penser. Parce qu'il avait une famille qui, elle, n'oublierait jamais son existence et son importance. Et Luke était amoureux de lui. C'était peut-être suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?!

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Dans le salon Calum, Ashton et quelques personnes qui semblaient toutes connaître Michael étaient présents, debout, un sourire identique ornant leurs lèvres. Un gâteau ornait la table de la cuisine qui se tenait maintenant au milieu du salon, des bougies en décorant les bords. Au milieu une photographie de Luke et Michael endormis dans le canapé du salon. Sur le bord de la table basse il y avait un tas de cadeaux tous emballés. Sur les murs il y avait des guirlandes, des dessins et des ballons en signe de célébration. Ashton avait pensé à tout, à chaque détail personnel. Il y avait même une playlist des chansons préférées de Michael qui emplissait la salle. Luke restait debout derrière le punk, observant d'un œil attentif chaque émotion qui se peignait sur le visage pâle. C'était la première fois que Luke pouvait voir autant d'émotions illuminer le visage de Michael : la surprise, l'enthousiasme, le bonheur, la mélancolie, la retenue et l'amour. À cet instant Luke aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que la pluie dégoulinait sur chaque membre de son corps sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il dégoulinait d'eau douce mais il souriait et c'est ce que Luke espérait voir beaucoup plus souvent.

Michael s'avança vers Ashton dans les bras duquel il se réfugia. Ce qui était terrifiant était que, maintenant, en regardant Michael on ne voyait aucune trace de son désespoir, de sa panique précédente et Luke se demanda combien de fois il avait sombré en réussissant à sauver les apparences par la suite ?! Luke devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi fort que Michael. Prendre sur lui pour épargner les gens qu'il aimait. C'était une force dont il ne se savait pas capable. Calum attendit son tour pour serrer Michael contre lui avec une émotion que personne n'aurait pu nommer, un instinct de ce qui se passait.

 

« **Joyeux anniversaire, Mikey.**  », souffla Calum suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes présentent l'entendent. Michael sourit.

 

« **Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligés.**  », déclara-t-il et Luke savait qu'il le pensait vraiment, qu'il n'était pas simplement poli. Ashton renifla dédaigneusement, mettant de côté cette phrase avec sa main droite. Il s'approcha de Michael qui était toujours dans les bras de Calum et lui tapota le bas du dos.

 

« **Bien sûr qu'on était pas obligés, bébé. Ça nous fait juste plaisir.**  », dit-il. Michael hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes. Il les serra dans ses bras aussi – quoique moins longtemps que les deux autres garçons précédemment. Luke était toujours dans son coin, à la limite entre le salon et le couloir. Il voulait sourire, il voulait célébrer l'anniversaire de celui qu'il aimait tellement fort mais quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il sentait une vague de haine se former dans son estomac comme jamais auparavant. Il n'était pas du genre à haïr les gens, ni même à leur souhaiter du mal. Pourtant tout était différent maintenant. Parce que personne ne méritait d'être traité de la sorte par ses parents. Parce que Michael ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de cette façon. Luke attrapa son téléphone et tapa un sms rapide avant de relever le visage pour voir Michael le regarder. Le punk haussa un sourcil en une question muette et Luke sourit en réponse. Il s'approcha légèrement pour chanter avec les autres tout en regardant Michael souffler ses bougies. Une boule se plaça dans la gorge de Luke quand il compta les bougies : dix-huit. Michael fêtait ses dix-huit ans et ses parents n'en avaient rien à faire. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur son engouement de la soirée.

 

«  **Luke, viens.**  », l'appela Ashton en tendant la main vers lui. Il y avait un drap de tristesse sur les épaules de Luke et il commençait à comprendre comment devait se sentir Michael en permanence. C'était un poids qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Il avait la sensation qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait il risquait de se prendre les pieds dans le drap et s'étaler dans cette tristesse qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Il pourrait s'y noyer s'il ne prêtait pas attention.

 

«  **Lukey.**  », appela encore Ashton, sa main toujours tendue vers Luke qui avait la sensation de vivre dans une bulle de coton où toutes les émotions et les bruits lui arrivaient de façon atténuée. Il attrapa la main d'Ashton comme une bouée de secours, s'y accrochant désespérément. Luke souriait toujours, ses joues commençant à se faire douloureuses mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ashton devait savoir ; ils ne pouvaient simplement pas en parler devant les invités. « Respire. C'est toujours comme ça la première fois. », confia Ashton en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Calum les observait d'un œil attentif tout en continuant de parler avec Michael. Le punk faisait la conversation avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres. Luke inspira profondément avant d'aller se présenter aux deux autres garçons.

 

«  **Bonjour, je suis Luke.**  », dit-il en leur tendant la main. Ils se serrèrent la main avec beaucoup plus de rigidité que des amis ne le feraient entre eux. Luke fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Jade et Lad. On est les cousins de Michael.**  », dit le plus âgé des deux. Luke hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux mais s'ils étaient là c'est qu'ils devaient être proches de Michael, n'est-ce pas ? Luke partit dans la cuisine voir s'il pouvait aider Ashton avec quoi que ce soit. Dans des plats se trouvaient des mini pizzas, des petits fours, des feuilletés, des cubes de fromage, des gâteaux apéritifs.

 

«  **Je peux aider ?** », proposa-t-il en attrapant une bouteille de vin qui se trouvait sur la table pour la déboucher. Il attrapa la cruche qu'Ashton lui tendit et il y versa le vin pour qu'il s'aère le temps que le repas soit prêt. « Je ne savais pas que Michael avait des cousins avec lesquels il était proche. », confia-t-il en regardant ses pieds, jouant avec un fil de son jean. Ashton continuait de s'affairer à tout placer sur les plats.

 

«  **C'est compliqué. Ils s'entendent bien, ils étaient très proches durant leur enfance mais depuis que Michael a fait son coming out les choses sont différentes. Ils viennent toujours en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais tu peux voir aussi bien que moi qu'ils préféreraient être ailleurs. Ce sont les seuls membres de la famille à faire un geste alors je les invite toujours.**  », expliqua Ashton, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'un placard pour en sortir les verres nécessaires qu'il déposa sur un plateau.

 

«  **Tu es le meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer avoir. Tu le sais ?**  », souffla Luke en relevant le visage vers son ami, les larmes au bord des yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes ; si Michael n'avait pas eu Ashton dans sa vie. Il y avait une partie de lui qui savait que Michael ne serait plus là si ç'avait été le cas et il ne pouvait empêcher un élan de tendresse d'étreindre son cœur. Ashton semblait toujours s'occuper de tout le monde comme si c'était normal, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser à deux fois – et c'était le cas – pourtant Luke se doutait qu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'impact qu'il avait sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait sauvé la vie de Michael. Il embellissait celle de Luke et Calum.

 

Ashton haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je fais ce que n'importe qui ferait.**  », contra-t-il sans fausse modestie. Luke se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait qu'ils lui fasse le plus beau cadeau de Noël possible. «  **Tu veux bien commencer à apporter les plats ?**  », demanda-t-il ensuite, changeant subtilement le sujet de leur discussion. Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un sourire. Il s'approcha de son ami et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avant d'attraper le premier plat à sa portée. Il les installa tous les uns après les autres. Ashton apporta le plateau de verres et ils se tinrent tous debout dans la pièce sans rien dire. Jade et Lad semblaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent de Michael pour lui dire au-revoir. Le repas n'avait même pas commencé.

 

«  **Merci beaucoup d'être venus les gars, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**  », leur dit Michael. On pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point c'était vrai. Il les serra contre lui puis leur dit au-revoir. Les deux jeunes hommes firent un signe de la main au reste de l'assemblée puis partirent. Luke commença à respirer plus librement d'un seul coup.

 

«  **Putain Ash, quand tu organises un anniversaire tu ne fais pas semblant !**  », s'écria Calum en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, embrassant le creux de son cou en même temps. Ashton lui sourit tendrement en caressant son front de sa main droite. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans échanger de paroles mais ils partageaient leur amour quand même. Calum semblait tellement plus doux quand il était sous le regard d'Ashton, comme si le garçon chassait toutes les cicatrices de son être. C'était probablement le cas. « Je t'aime. », souffla Calum silencieusement, Luke put néanmoins le lire sur ses lèvres. Il sourit puis se tourna vers Michael qui admirait son gâteau sans bouger. Ses yeux semblaient voilés d'une brume épaisse. Il était là pourtant il semblait si loin. Luke s'approcha de lui, plaçant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Il ne dit rien ; il n'eut pas besoin de le faire parce que Michael prit la parole.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais eu de gâteau d'anniversaire comme ça. Les quatre dernières années c'est Ashton qui m'a acheté un gâteau. Les années d'avant je n'avais rien. Pas même un rôti ou des brocolis. Rien. Je me levais le matin comme si c'était un jour banal. Dans l'album photo de quand j'étais petit j'ai trouvé une seule photo d'anniversaire et je devais avoir seulement deux ans. Les années suivantes n'ont été que des vides. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de fêter un anniversaire avec ses parents. Et pourtant cette année encore j'ai failli à ma première règle : ne rien attendre de personne. Cette année encore j'ai espéré, attendu qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Rien. Luke, rien du tout. Pas même une carte. J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister dans ces moments là.**  », confia Michael donnant la sensation qu'il réfléchissait simplement à voix haute. Luke sentit la nausée remonter le long de sa gorge. Il attrapa Michael par les épaules et le tourna violemment pour lui faire face.

 

«  **Regarde-moi bien, Michael.**  », grogna-t-il. Il ne reprit la parole que quand Michael eut ses yeux ancrés aux siens. «  **Tu existes et cet anniversaire tu le fêtes avec ta famille. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang mais nous sommes ta famille. Ashton peut jouer le rôle de tes parents à merveille. Oublie-les, juste ce soir et profitons d'être ensemble, d'accord ?**  », demanda Luke attendant que son ami réponde. Il fallut une minute avec que Michael n'acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «  **Je t'aime.**  », souffla Luke. Il déposa sa bouche sur celle de Michael prévoyant de l'embrasser délicatement et rapidement mais ce dernier lia ses mains derrière sa nuque et le maintint contre lui. Luke glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Michael tout en approchant son torse de celui de l'autre garçon pour ne finalement laisser aucun espace entre leurs corps. Un gémissement était sur le point d'échapper à Luke au moment où il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il se souvint d'un seul coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils séparèrent leurs bouches lentement et avec douceur. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant.

 

«  **C'est écœurant à voir quand c'est pas Ash et moi.**  », railla Calum avec bonne humeur. Ils rirent tous, l'ambiance beaucoup plus légère d'un seul coup. «  **On mange ?**  », proposa-t-il.

 

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, chantonnant les chansons qui passaient toujours en fond sonore, dansant sur quelques unes, se moquant de Michael pour certaines autres. Ils étaient libres d'être eux-mêmes et c'était suffisant. Ils finirent assis sur le tapis du salon, au pied du canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais... prétendu être malade pour ne pas aller en cours.**  », annonça Ashton, regardant avec bonne humeur les trois autres garçons boire dans leurs verres.

 

«  **Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais fait semblant d'être malade pour louper l'école ?!**  », s'écria Luke, l'alcool réchauffant ses veines. Il était appuyé contre Michael qui le maintenait contre lui de son bras enroulé autour de la taille élancée du garçon. Ashton était assis entre les jambes de Calum, son dos appuyé contre le torse du garçon. C'était comme un double rendez-vous amoureux sauf que Luke et Michael n'étaient pas un couple.

 

«  **Jamais.**  », confirma Ashton, son sourire creusant des fossettes dans ses deux joues.

 

«  **Tu ne connais pas encore assez Ashton, mais je t'assure que c'est le genre de mec à aimer l'école au moins d'y aller avec 40° de fièvre. Véridique, hein ! Un jour il a fallu que l'infirmière appelle sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher de force parce qu'il ne voulait pas rater son cours de mathématiques.**  », avoua Michael, une grande tendresse drapée dans sa voix. Luke sourit et Calum embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami.

 

«  **J'avais un examen important le lendemain !**  », s'exclama Ashton pour s'expliquer.

 

«  **T'es un nerd et c'est tout.**  », contra Calum avec tellement d'amour dans son ton que le mot en perdait son sens premier. Luke les regardait interagir depuis le début de la soirée et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Calum aussi heureux que dernièrement. Il sortit subtilement son téléphone de sa poche et prit une photo du jeune couple. Michael glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt à cet instant-là, attirant son attention. Luke releva son visage pour croiser les émeraudes qui le toisaient. Il allait demander ce que Michael voulait au moment où ce dernier l'embrassa. C'était une des rares fois où le punk prenait les devants et Luke se sentit pousser des ailes. Il enroula son bras autour de la nuque de Michael, massant la base de sa nuque tout en lui rendant son baiser avec autant de tendresse que possible.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais... été amoureux.**  », lança Calum, les interrompant dans leur baiser. Ils reprirent leurs respirations avant de se retourner vers les deux amis qui les regardaient avec bienveillance. Ashton et Calum portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres pour boire une gorgée puis ce fut au tour de Luke.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais....**  », commença Luke avant de voir Michael porter son verre à ses lèvres. Calum ne réagit pas mais Ashton et Luke échangèrent un regard. Celui d'Ashton était surpris tandis que celui de Luke était apeuré. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs et il ne voulait pas non plus lire trop de choses dans un geste qui pouvait être totalement banal. Ils continuèrent leur jeu durant une heure avant qu'Ashton ne commença à bailler.

 

«  **Je suis désolé les mecs mais je bosse du matin demain.**  », expliqua-t-il en se relevant. Il embrassa le front de Luke puis serra Michael longuement contre lui. «  **Joyeux anniversaire, chéri. Je t'aime.**  », confia-t-il dans le creux du cou du punk dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne encore une fois puis il partit vers sa chambre, Calum à sa suite. La pièce fut plongée dans le silence de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Luke ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

 

«  **Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ?**  », demanda-t-il timidement. Michael resserra son bras autour de sa taille.

 

«  **Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'acheter quoique ce soit.**  », souffla-t-il. Luke attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ses joues commençaient à rougir légèrement.

 

«  **Je ne l'ai pas acheté.**  », avoua-t-il avant de se lever. Il se rendit dans l'entrée pour attraper sa guitare qu'il sortit de son étui pour ensuite s'installer sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il gratta les cordes pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours accordée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença à chanter. Cette chanson il venait de la terminer et elle était pour Michael. Il avait pensé la jouer devant tout le monde, mais les mots étaient trop personnels pour qu'il ne l'ose. Déjà que jouer devant Michael lui demandait beaucoup de courage. Il inspira grandement avant de commencer à jouer ses accord et chanter.

 

«  **It's hard to see the enemy when you're looking at yourself maybe your reflection shows you screaming out for help**  », chanta-t-il avec émotion en relevant les yeux pour croiser deux de Michael. «  **Try your best to change your fate you can just enjoy the ride. The sun will rise, the moon will fall tomorrow never dies.**  », sa voix mourut à la dernière phrase alors que ses doigts jouaient les dernières notes mécaniquement. Quand il posa l'instrument, Michael était debout devant lui, entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

«  **Merci.** », murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser Luke avec tellement de douceur que ce dernier crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer dans l'instant.

 

Ils laissèrent tout en plan pour aller se coucher. C'avait été une journée trop chargée en émotions pour rester debout plus longtemps. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. La respiration de l'autre était un son apaisant, une mélodie au son de laquelle ils s'endormaient facilement.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda Luke après quelques heures, ne sachant pas si son ami dormait déjà ou non. Il allait se retourner quand la voix de Michael s'éleva à son tour.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », questionna-t-il de sa voix enrouée de sommeil. Luke aurait voulu qu'il fasse plus clair dans la chambre pour admirer les traits de son visage. Pour lire les réponses qui ne passeraient pas par ses mots.

 

«  **Tu as bu tout à l'heure quand on jouait. Calum a dit ' Je n'ai jamais été amoureux', et tu as bu, n'est-ce pas ?**  », posa Luke avec hésitation et timidité. Il n'eut pas d'autres réponses que la main de Michael qui se posa sur son cœur battant, sous le tissu de son tee-shirt. Sa main resta là, le rapprochant de lui et ils s'endormirent lentement. Le téléphone de Luke vibra sur la table de nuit, recevant enfin une réponse à sa demande précédente.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Luke ouvrit un œil après plusieurs minutes à émerger. Quelque chose l'avait tiré de son sommeil sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce que c'était, encore trop groggy de sommeil. Il souleva une paupière en souriant tendrement quand il comprit que la raison de son éveil était Michael qui caressait son dos, y dessinant des arabesques abstraites d'un doigt doux. Luke reste dans cette position quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Michael. Il lui sourit grandement, heureux de voir le sourire du punk arriver presque jusqu'à ses yeux.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », souffla Luke. Michael avait ouvert les rideaux laissant filtrer le soleil pâle de cette fin Novembre. Si Luke se laissait aller à ses rêves, il imaginerait tous ses matins ressemblant à celui-ci : se réveillant à demi-nu contre le corps de Michael. Ils ressemblaient tellement à un couple dans cet instant que c'en était presque trop aisé de le croire. Ils devraient parler de ça bientôt.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », souffla Michael à son tour, sa main droite se glissant dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Luke, son index dessinant sa mâchoire. «  **Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure.**  », annonça Michael. Il était tellement doux envers Luke. Ce dernier se souvint soudainement de la journée précédente, du message qu'il avait envoyé et de l'absence de réponse à sa question. Il se releva suffisamment pour attraper l'appareil qui vibrait encore. Il découvrit avec surprise qu'il avait trois appels en absence et 6 sms en attente. Il les ouvrit et y répondit rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure. 08H54. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Il reposa son téléphone et se tourna vers Michael, lui souriant grandement. Il porta sa main sur la joue de Michael, caressant sa barbe naissante qui créait un émoi particulier dans le fond de son ventre. Il l'avait déjà dit à sa mère mais il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des jours : Michael était son idéal masculin. Il se releva sur un coude, portant son visage au niveau de celui de l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser délicatement.

 

«  **Tu es beau.**  », ne put-il s'empêcher de confesser. Dans cette lumière Michael semblait arrivé droit du ciel, le soleil nimbant sa peau pâle de cristaux de lumières qui léchaient son visage et son torse. Luke aurait aimé en faire de même. «  **Je t'aime**. », ajouta-t-il. Ces confessions qui lui avait toujours semblé difficiles à faire lui venait maintenant naturellement. Il n'y réfléchissait pas, ne se demandait pas s'il pouvait librement le dire ou non ; parce que la vérité était qu'il avait besoin que Michael le sache. Il avait besoin de leur donner vie en formulant ces mots. Il aimait Michael et il n'en avait pas peur ni honte. Michael l'embrassa en retour pour toute réponse, camouflant la rougeur de ses joues comme il le pouvait. Leur baiser était sur le point de s'enflammer quand le téléphone de Luke sonna de nouveau.

 

«  **Désolé, je ferais bien de répondre.**  », s'excusa Luke en se dégageant des bras du punk pour attraper son téléphone et le porter à son oreille. «  **Allo ?... Oui, Maman.... Oh, d'accord.... Oui, oui, pas de soucis.... A tout à l'heure...**  ». Michael ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en entendant ce que Luke répondait à sa mère. «  **Je vais devoir y aller.**  », annonça Luke, se tournant encore une fois pour faire face à Michael, nouant ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Luke était allongé sur le dos et Michael était sur son côté gauche, son visage reposant sur sa main, appuyé sur son coude. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres uniquement, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

 

«  **Oh.**  », répondit Michael, son visage neutre de toute émotion et Luke repensa à la veille au soir. Aux sourires qu'il avait distribué alors qu'il avait pleuré à gros sanglots dans les bras de Luke une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Luke eut envie de le secouer et de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant avec lui.

 

«  **Viens avec moi.**  », demanda finalement Luke. Michael ferma les yeux. Au début Luke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait toujours ce même réflexe quand quelque chose se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris qu'en fait Michael s'abritait dans son esprit. Il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait tout un scénario pour arriver à se persuader que c'était une simple histoire quand les choses tombaient à l'eau. Il était plus simple de perdre une fantaisie qu'une réalité. Il fermait les yeux assez longtemps pour arriver à croire que c'était irréel ; jusqu'à pouvoir les ouvrir en sachant que son cœur ne se briserait pas à l'échec inéluctable de ses rêves. Luke aurait voulu crier, lui répéter encore et encore que c'était la vérité, la réalité.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas m'inviter.**  », répondit Michael, réponse que Luke attendait de sa part. Il repoussa Michael pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos puis s'allongea sur lui, ses yeux en face de ceux de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Tu as ta place à la maison. Viens, s'il te plaît.**  », supplia Luke, ses lèvres frôlant celles du punk à chaque mot prononcé. Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Michael, le forçant à répondre plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour empêcher le désir de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses entrailles. Il y avait tellement d'idées contradictoires qui animaient son esprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le cerveau embrumé de désir en plus du reste.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », souffla Michael, sa bouche épousa celle de Luke quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se leva rapidement. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, en silence. Luke leur préparait un thé dans la cuisine quand il aperçut Ashton entrer dans la pièce à son tour. Le jeune homme se drapa sur les épaules de Michael qui était assis sur une chaise.

 

«  **Bonjour, Mikey.**  », souffla Ashton en embrassant sa tempe. Il sourit à Luke en guise de salutation. Luke s'assit, leurs deux tasses devant eux. Ashton se servit une tasse de café avant de s'installer à leurs côtés.

 

«  **Je vais en ville, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ?**  », proposa Ashton, son regard ancré à la porte de la cuisine, surveillant si Calum arrivait. Quand celui-ci apparut Luke n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour en avoir la confirmation, le sourire sur le visage d'Ashton était suffisant. Un sourire infusé d'amour et des souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Luke se tourna vers Michael pour découvrir ce dernier l'observant déjà.

 

«  **On peut y aller à pieds, ou en voiture.**  », dit Luke.

 

Au final ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pieds, pas encore prêts au moment où Ashton quitta l'appartement. Luke rangea sa guitare dans son étui et fit la vaisselle de la veille avant de finalement partir. Ils marchèrent énergiquement, leurs mains se frôlant sans jamais se tenir véritablement. Luke en mourait d'envie. Autant il n'avait aucune retenue quand ils étaient à l'appartement, autant il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire en public. Il avait peur d'effrayer Michael ou de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais connu le soutien inconditionnel avec lequel Luke avait grandit. Luke ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée bien qu'il n'était pas encore 10 heures un samedi matin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère était attablée, un livre à la main et une tasse de thé fumant devant elle.

 

«  **Bonjour, Maman.**  », s'annonça Luke en se penchant pour l'embrasser tout en serrant sa main libre dans la sienne. Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme était la définition ultime d'amour maternel. Michael la regardait avec de grands yeux.

 

«  **Bonjour mon chéri.**  », le salua-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Michael et se leva, posant son livre sur la table après avoir corné la page. «  **Bonjour, mon chéri.**  », répéta-t-elle, cette fois s'adressant à Michael. Il la regarda sans comprendre, la bouche entrouverte sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi répondre.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », murmura-t-il, les joues rougies. Luke les regardait en souriant tendrement. Liz se tourna vers son fils.

 

«  **Vous avez déjà mangé ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Ils ne mangèrent rien mais reprirent un thé avec elle. Luke était assis aux côtés de Michael, une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer autant que possible tandis que Liz leur parlait du film qu'ils avaient regardé en famille la veille au soir. Luke pouvait entendre son père s'affairer dans le salon. Il se demanda où était ses frères quand il entendit des pas résonner dans l'escalier.

 

«  **Maman ! Sers moi un café s'teuplaît. Je suis à la bourre !**  », beugla Ben en courant à la salle de bain. Liz soupira tout en souriant, servant le café demandé. Elle y ajouta du sucre et du lait et le transvasa dans un thermos pour que Ben puisse le boire sur la route. La porte de la véranda battit bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Michael, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Jack arriva en courant dix minutes plus tard, au moment où Ben sortit de la salle de bain. Il attrapa le thermos, embrassa sa mère, Luke et Michael sur le haut du crâne avant de repartir aussi rapidement. Jack s'écroula sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Liz lui massa les épaules tout en reprenant sa conversation avec les deux plus jeunes. Ils s'affairèrent ensemble dans la cuisine durant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Andy appelle sa femme et son fils aîné pour l'aider à déplacer quelque chose. Luke et Michael restèrent dans la cuisine. Luke était assis sur le plan de travail comme à son habitude. Il fit signe à Michael de s'approcher de lui avec son index. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Luke depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte d'entrée des heures auparavant. Il n'avait simplement pas osé le faire.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Luke en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du punk. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent rapidement, assoiffés qu'ils étaient du goût de l'autre. Leurs langues se lièrent avec timidité et tendresse. Luke resserra ses cuisses autour de la taille fine de Michael, ce dernier avait ses mains posées à plat sur les cuisses du blond. Ils se reculèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations quand Liz appela Luke en renfort. Il soupira. Il repoussa délicatement Michael avant de lier leurs mains pour se rendre dans le salon. Il s'arrêta à la porte et poussa Michael devant lui. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de s'arrêter dans ses gestes.

 

Là, dans le salon des parents de Luke, se tenaient Ashton, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, Calum avec sa sœur, Andy, Liz, Ben et Jack et sur la table de la salle à manger se trouvait un gâteau sur lequel régnaient dix-huit bougies. Tout autour dudit gâteau, des cupcakes colorés et des paquets cadeaux. Luke s'avança sous le sourire humide de sa mère et de celle d'Ashton. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Michael.

 

«  **Un anniversaire avec ta famille et des parents. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?**  », souffla-t-il, peu sûr de comment prendre le manque de réaction de Michael. Celui-ci avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, les yeux humides. Il se précipita soudain dans les bras tendus d'Anne-Marie – la mère d'Ashton-, se réfugiant dans son étreinte comme dans un nid.

 

«  **Mon dieu...**  », murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il était obligé de se pencher pour être à sa hauteur mais il n'en avait cure en cet instant. Elle lui caressa le crâne, lissant les épis présents dans ses cheveux tout en le réconfortant de mots tendres. Luke n'entendait pas ce qu'elle murmurait mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer. Ashton observait la scène d'un œil bienveillant.

 

Dans une conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble, Ashton avait confié à Luke que sa mère avait été très importante dans la convalescence de Michael. Qu'elle avait été comme sa mère depuis ces dernières années et que, bien que Michael ne voulait l'admettre, il l'aimait en tant que telle.

 

«  **Maman...**  », gémit Michael en resserrant encore ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette de la femme qui le tenait aussi fermement en retour. Il avait eu raison d'y croire. Ce n'était pas les parents qu'il avait imaginés mais il avait une mère présente pour fêter ses dix-huit ans. Michael essuya ses yeux rapidement avant de serrer Harry et Lauren, les serrant eux aussi contre son torse avec émotion. Quand ce moment fut terminé, Michael se retrouva debout au beau milieu du salon, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Liz s'avança vers lui, déposa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit chaleureusement.

 

«  **Souffle tes bougies, mon chéri, avant qu'elles ne fondent sur le gâteau.**  ». chaque personne dans la pièce chanta 'Joyeux Anniversaire' avant d'admirer Michael souffler ses bougies. Luke était debout dans un coin du salon quand son père le rejoignit.

 

«  **A la hauteur de tes espérances ?**  », souffla son père en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Luke déposa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son père en soupirant de bonheur.

 

«  **Au delà. En t'envoyant le message hier soir je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à faire autant en si peu de temps.**  », avoua Luke sans jamais détourner le regard de Michael qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Andy haussa les épaules, bousculant légèrement le visage de son fils dans la manœuvre.

 

«  **Le plus dur a été de joindre Ash pour qu'il ait le temps de passer prendre sa famille avant de venir. Après il a fallu que Ben sorte du lit pour aller chercher un gâteau suffisamment grand pour tout le monde. Calum s'est occupé de la décoration de la table et des cupcakes qu'il est passé acheter avant de venir. Faire entrer tout le monde par la véranda sans attirer l'attention a été drôle aussi. Mais on y est arrivé, et c'est l'essentiel.**  », expliqua Andy, adressant un clin d'oeil à Michael qui venait de se tourner vers eux. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire ému. «  **Tu es sûrement la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps, Luke.**  », souffla Andy en glissant son bras autour de la taille de son fils, le gardant dans le creux de son bras quelques secondes.

 

«  **Non. Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée à moi.**  », contra Luke en fermant les yeux.

 

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de musique dans la pièce, pas de playlist. Il n'y en avait pas besoin, parce que chaque moment était couronné par le rire de Michael. Un rire franc, honnête, et, Luke l'espérait, heureux.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Le festival était arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi Luke s'était attendu. Quand il avait acheté leurs places pour le concert de Good Charlotte il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver deux mois plus tard, Michael accroché à son bras, avec Calum et Ashton de l'autre côté, tous les regards levés vers la scène sur laquelle monterait bientôt le groupe qui leur avait donné de l'espoir, une raison de croire en eux-mêmes et de croire en ce monde.

Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait acheté ces places. Tout d'abord ses notes. Elles étaient maintenant à la limite de l'acceptable pour sa mère. Ensuite Calum sortait enfin avec le garçon qui avait animé ses rêves érotiques durant des mois même s'il prétendait le contraire. Et Luke, Luke se retrouvait avec un garçon à son bras. Un petit-ami à son bras.

 

Après le repas de famille pour l'anniversaire de Michael qui avait eu lieu le weekend précédent, Luke et Michael étaient allés se reposer dans la chambre du premier. Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit deux places en regardant le plafond. Michael avait lié sa main avec celle de Luke, caressant le dessus de sa main de son pouce avant de poser la question fatidique que Luke avait attendue et redoutée en même temps.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?**  », la question était simple et la réponse aurait dû l'être tout autant pourtant Luke se mordilla la lèvre en signe d'angoisse. Il avait peur de tout perdre en en disant trop, ou de tout perdre en n'en disant pas assez. Alors il avait écouté son instinct : il avait serré la main de Michael dans la sienne.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas. Petits-amis ?**  », avait-il soufflé finalement. Michael s'était tourné vers lui, son regard ancré au sien.

 

«  **Tu le voudrais ?**  », avait-il demandé avec sérieux, un éclat inconnu dans le creux de ses iris émeraudes. Luke avait hoché la tête à de nombreuses reprises.

 

«  **Plus que tout au monde.**  », avait-il répondu et Michael l'avait embrassé. Passionnément, langoureusement, chaleureusement. Avec tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant même si Luke n'aurait su expliquer ce que c'était exactement. Michael avait drapé son corps sur celui de Luke, lui transmettant sa chaleur. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour reprendre leurs respirations. Michael recula son visage, Luke poursuivant ses lèvres des siennes, comme un enfant affamé suivrait une cuillère de compote. Il avait besoin de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes encore une fois. Pour l'embrasser en se répétant qu'il était son petit-ami. Michael était son petit-ami pour l'amour du ciel ! Le punk céda à son caprice et l'embrassa de nouveau. Les mains de Luke étaient agrippées au tee-shirt de Michael, dans le dos au niveau des épaules. Plus leur baiser se faisait énamouré et plus ses mains glissaient jusqu'à se glisser sous le tissu du vêtement. Luke s'entendit gémir beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Ses frères allaient tout entendre et jamais il ne serait en paix. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important était le sexe en érection de Michael qui se frottait contre le sien. Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme de cette façon, en se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », avait répété Luke, trop perdu dans son plaisir pour former une autre phrase cohérente. Il avait caressé les cheveux humide de Michael, les avait repoussés en arrière pour dégager son regard et plonger dans ses yeux verts. «  **Je t'aime, Michael.**  », avait-il répété. Michael avait embrassé ses lèvres avec délicatesse avant de répondre : «  **Je sais.**  ». c'était déjà une bonne chose.

 

En discutant le jour suivant, ils avaient découvert qu'Ashton et Michael avaient, eux aussi, des places pour le festival en question et maintenant ils étaient là tous les quatre. Les guitares commencèrent à jouer rapidement, faisant s'accélérer leurs rythmes cardiaques. Plus rien n'avait de substance autour d'eux mis à part les membres du groupe qui montèrent sur scène.

 

Plusieurs chansons s'écoulèrent sous leurs cris et les voix essoufflées qui chantaient les paroles en retour, leur donnant un sens différent. Y glissant des morceaux de leurs vies et de leurs âmes. Quand certaines notes s'élevèrent dans les airs, Michael attira Luke à sa suite. Ils reculèrent dans la foule jusqu'à trouver une haute barrière qui délimitait le périmètre du festival. Luke y colla son dos, Michael debout devant lui, les yeux sérieux et la mâchoire serrée. Il tenait les mains de Luke dans les siennes, caressant sa peau de ses pouces. Ils chantonnèrent les paroles, Luke se demandant pourquoi ils étaient là. Michael fit un pas en avant, son front se collant à celui de Luke avec gravité quand il commença à chanter les paroles du couplet. Luke se tut, écoutant avec attention ce qui était dit, échangé entre eux.

 

«  **Ever since I found you I wanna be around you, I wanna get down to the point that I need you**  », chantait Michael avec passion, les yeux fermés et son souffle se mêlant à celui erratique de Luke. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il savait que Michael essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. «  **Just tell me that you need me and stay right here with me**  ». Michael déglutit bruyamment avant de redresser son visage, faisant face à Luke. «  **J'ai bu ce soir-là. Le soir de mon anniversaire j'ai bu à la phrase de Calum. Parce que....** », Luke espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il allait dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait dire. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait même plus les chants des fans, ni les guitares. Il ne voyait et n'entendait que Michael. «  **Parce que je t'aime, Luke. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, ce que ça implique pour le futur. Je sais juste que je t'aime.**  ». Luke laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Contrairement à la réaction de Michael il ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais d'une overdose de bonheur. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, un jour, Michael l'apprécierait en retour. Il n'avait jamais osé croire qu'il l'aimerait. Il embrassa Michael au moment où le chanteur chanta : «  **If you don't wanna say, anything at all I'm happy wondering**  ». sauf que Luke n'avait plus besoin de l'imaginer maintenant ou de le deviner.

 

«  **Redis-le moi, s'il te plaît.**  », supplia Luke entre deux baisers.

 

« **Je t'aime.**  »

 

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 

La salle était pleine. Il n'était pas le seul inscrit, Luke le savait, mais le stress n'en était pas moins grand. Il allait monté sur scène pour chanter ses chansons pour la première fois de sa vie. Ben avait eu raison : Liz avait accepté de le laisser participer à la scène ouverte malgré ses notes passables pour voir s'il avait vraiment un avenir dans ce domaine. Calum et Ashton étaient assis au fond de la salle, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ashton avait avoué son amour la veille au soir, après un repas avec leurs deux familles. Calum était accourru chez Luke immédiatement après. Il avait la sensation que c'était beaucoup plus important que ça ne l'était réellement mais Luke ne l'avait pas dissuadé de cette idée. C'était important. C'était leur avenir qui se dessinait et Luke pouvait comprendre son excitation.

 

Michael attrapa la main de Luke et l'attira vers l'arrière scène. Il s'appuya contre le mur, Luke debout entre ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

 

«  **Il pleut.**  », dit Michael. Luke fronça les sourcils en cherchant une fenêtre des yeux avant de comprendre. Il sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Vraiment ?**  », demanda-t-il pour continuer la conversation. Michael hocha la tête.

 

«  **J'ai toujours eu peur de la pluie. Puis, un jour, j'ai aperçu un coin de ciel bleu et je me suis persuadé que j'étais à l'abri. Alors j'ai fermé mon parapluie, j'ai ôté ma veste, et j'ai levé le visage vers le ciel, espérant recevoir la chaleur du soleil. J'ai fermé les yeux durant une seconde seulement pourtant quand je les ai rouverts j'étais trempé de la tête au pied. Tu m'as surpris quand j'ai baissé ma garde. Et je suppose que je t'ai laissé faire parce que je t'ai pris pour la sûreté d'un rayon de soleil quand finalement tu étais la mousson à toi tout seul. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Luke. Je ne te dis pas que tout ira bien maintenant, qu'il n'y aura plus de jours sombres, parce qu'il y en aura. Mais je t'aime et je pense que c'est une bonne chose. La meilleure même.**  », confia Michael avec émotion. Il attira Luke contre son torse et le garda dans le creux de ses bras. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant qu'il ne monte sur scène.

 

Luke réussit à convaincre sa mère que la musique était ce qu'il voulait faire. Michael eut une crise d'angoisse ce soir-là mais dans le fond de son esprit il savait qu'il n'était plus seul et que sa nouvelle famille serait toujours là pour assurer ses arrières. Alors il était sorti du bar, et avait levé le visage vers le ciel en souriant quand il sentit une goutte se poser sur son front. Il n'avait plus de parapluie, plus de veste, plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que lui, la pluie et la force qui se dessinait en lui. Cette force dont il avait eu besoin ces dernières années. La force de se battre encore et encore. Cette force d'accepter le fait qu'il était aimé.

 

La force d'aimer en retour. Sous la pluie.

 

_And I'm holding on for dear life._

**Author's Note:**

> 3 heures de mise en page ... plus jamais j'écris des histoires aussi longues ! 
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr. com :D


End file.
